Realization
by Delenafanatic
Summary: Takes place after the season 3 finale. Elena is now a vampire and realizes that maybe she made the wrong choice, but what will happen when a greater evil then Klaus himself plagues the small town of Mystic Falls?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Hello everyone! This is my take on what should happen in season 4. I don't know about all you Delena fans but I was extreamly pissed when Elena choose Stefan. It was so heartbreaking. Well we can't loose hope though because a lot of things that went on in that episode appears to lead to a Delena ending :D Anways I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Damon**

Elena wasn't dead, she was in transition. I don't know what I should feel, but relief was a prominent part. Despite the overwhelming relief I felt that Elena is alive, I felt a deep sadness settle over my heart. Elena never wanted this, she wanted to live a life where she would grow up, get married, and have kids the whole bit. Now she's thrust into a life she never wanted.

"Where's Elena?" I demanded Meredith, I needed to see Elena with my own eyes and make sure she is okay. Despite our last conversation and the crushing pain she delivered with her words, I still need to see her.

"She's in the morgue" The minute the words left her mouth I took off towards Elena. I navigated my way towards the morgue. I burst into the room and stopped dead in my tracks. My dead heart dropped at the sight, Stefan was whispering comforting words into her ear as she cried on his shoulder. Both of their heads snapped up at my loud entrance.

"Damon..." Elena's voice cracked as she whispered my name. I went to go comfort her when I remembered she chose Stefan, not me and anyways he is already comforting her. I watched as Stefan leaned in and kissed her forehead, an overwhelming sense of rage took over my body as I jolted foreword. I grabbed Stefan and threw him against the wall.

"This is your fault, you did this!" I told him, my voice pure ice. Stefan stood up and had the audacity to look guilty. I needed to let my frustration and heart break out on someone so I punched that guilty look right off his idiotic little face.

"Damon stop" Elena's angelic voice pierced through my heart, always protecting her precious Stefan. I looked at Stefan with disgust and contempt. It's his fault Elena has to make a choice between death and living for eternity as a vampire. I might sound hypocritical, but I did it to save her life because there was no other way. In this situation there was another way, she could have still been human.

"It's your entire fault that she is dead, you could have saved her" Stefan just shook his head and looked down at the ground. He walked over to Elena and laced their hands together, my eyes narrowed at the contact. I reminded myself that she chose Stefan.

"She wanted me to save Matt first" his voice held a deep sadness; I scoffed at Stefan's stupidity. Obviously Stefan doesn't care if Elena dies, as long as he respects her decision. I couldn't detain the disgust in my voice "And you listened to her, God Stefan how stupid are you?" I couldn't believe that Stefan chose Matt over Elena that is the difference between Stefan and me. I will always choose Elena, even if it makes her hate me forever.

Elena let go of Stefan's hand and walked up to me "Damon it's what I wanted," her eyes pleaded with me to understand her decision. I deflated as her hand found its way to my cheek, I wanted to be angry at her constant martyr acts, but I just couldn't be mad at her.

"Elena..." I whispered as her hand caressed my cheek. I got lost in her doe eyes; I wanted nothing more than to kiss her lips that were mere inches away from mine. A throat cleared and the connection was broken, she pulled back as if my skin burned her. She walked back over to Stefan like a good little girlfriend she is.

I felt all the pain of her words earlier come back to me "_no matter what I feel for you...I never un fell for him"_ those words tore me apart. I wasn't enough for her compared to Stefan. I was never good enough, I was never enough. I looked around and noticed we're still in the morgue.

"Why don't we all head back to the boarding house, we can't stay in the morgue" I told them as I made my way towards the door and walked out without looking back. If Elena decides to die then I will gladly meet the sun, but if she decides to turn I will stay until she can control her blood loss and then I will be on my way.

If she can let me go then I will have to learn to let her go.

**Elena**

I watched as Damon left the room, I felt my heart breaking for him. I never wanted to hurt him, but I couldn't continue to string them along. I needed to choose one and I did. Stefan grabbed a hold of my hand and we walked out of the hospital and into the night air. Stefan's car was parked closest to the entrance; we got in and made our way to the boarding house.

As we walked into the house I immediately walked into the parlour and searched for Damon. I felt a trickle of disappointment that he wasn't there. Stefan came in behind me and walked me over to the couch, we sat down and the room was engulfed in silence. The silence made me feel awkward; I couldn't help but think that I never felt awkward with Damon.

"Elena..." Stefan's voice penetrated the silence that took over the room. I turned my body towards his, my left leg curling under me. Before I could ask him what, he took my face in his rough hands and kissed me. The kiss was gentle and familiar. The feel of his lips reminded me of what it was like when we were together and I missed his kisses, but I couldn't help thinking that it lacked something.

Stefan pushed my body down onto the couch as he hovered over me. I continued to let him kiss me. His lips trailed from my neck down to my chest, my breath stopped when a flash of Damon's lips trailing the same path flashed through my mind. I gasped at the memory of Damon's mouth consuming mine, kissing me passionately. His love consumes me and scares me, the intensity scares me.

"God, Elena I missed this." Stefan's voice penetrated my thoughts of Damon and brought me back to the present and it wasn't Damon's lips kissing me, touching me, it was Stefan. I shouldn't be thinking about Damon when I choose Stefan.

"Sorry to interrupt your guy's sexcapade, but in a couple hours Elena will be dead if she doesn't drink blood" Damon's voice was a shock to my system. I shot up and pushed Stefan off of me and the look in Damon's eyes will haunt me forever. He looked like he was in physical pain; I felt guilt tear through me.

I looked down at myself and noticed just what Stefan was doing while I was in my own little world, my shirt had ridden up exposing my stomach and my jean buttons were undone. I quickly pulled down my shirt and buttoned up my pants.

I looked up and tried to catch Damon's eyes, but he looked everywhere except at me. I felt shame rip through me. Damon almost caught Stefan and I technically dry humping each other on the couch, pain tore through my system at the thought of Damon's being in pain.

I wanted to run up to him and wrap him in my arms, shielding him away from all the pain in the world but I can't since I'm the one causing his pain. He finally looked at me, his amazing blue eyes boring into mine.

"So what's it going to be Elena?" his voice was cold, my heart broke at what I was doing to him. I was a monster for hurting him. I let him go and choose Stefan, but why does it feel like I made the biggest mistake of my life?

**A/N: So...? What did you think? Pleaseeee leave a review. Oh and if you guys have any suggestions for this story feel free to tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Okay here is another chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and favourited/alerted this fanfiction. It means a lot that you people actually like this story :D Anyways I would like to say sorry if this chapters not that good. It was Mother's Day today and I didn't really have a lot of time to make this perfect. **

* * *

**Elena**

I have to make a decision. Do I want to turn and live forever, thirsting for blood? Can I live with the fact that somewhere down the road of my eternity that I might kill someone? Or do I want to die. Waste away until I'm gone from this world. Can I leave my family and friends, the little that I do have left?

Can I leave Stefan and Damon? I look up into Damon's eyes and couldn't stand the pain I saw there. I need to make a decision and I need to make it now. I look down at my interlaced hands as I think of the pros and cons of vampirism and death. A loud shrilling sound echo's into the once again silent room, I look around for the source of the noise. Damon pulled out his cell phone; he looked down at the device and answered it.

I heard Jeremy's frantic shouts on the other line, he sounded panicked. I instantly got on my feet and walked towards Damon, worried that something happened to Jeremy. I felt my heart drop at Jeremy's sobs on the other line, crying that I'm dead and that no one is answering their phones.

"Jeremy, Elena's not dead" Damon's voice cut off Jeremy's sobs. I felt bad for not immediately thinking of Jeremy, how can I leave my brother when he has no one left? Jeremy started to demand to know where I am, but Damon told him that he wasn't allowed to see me for awhile. I knew Damon was right, that if I complete the transition then I will be extremely dangerous. I can't put Jeremy's life at risk no matter how much we want to see each other.

Damon hung up the phone, without giving him any explanation on why he can't see me. I plunked myself back onto the sofa. I watched as Damon walked over to the drinking cart and poured some bourbon into a glass and sat down in front of the fireplace. His whole body was covered from the back of the chair. I felt a pain pierce my heart; did I hurt Damon that much that he can't even look at me?

I continued to bore holes into the back of Damon's chair, trying to make him turn around and look at me. I felt a hand rub my thigh; my head snapped to the side and noticed that it was Stefan. He continued to rub, up and down my thigh. I think he thought it would comfort me, but right now it just irritates my skin. My whole body is starting to ache and I feel so hungry.

I stand up to subtly get Stefan's hand off my thigh without hurting his feelings. I walk over to the fire place, looking over at Damon I had a strong urge to smooth the frown lines from his forehead. He didn't deserve all the pain he has to bare; he deserves a life full of happiness with a woman that loves him unconditionally.

The possessiveness that took over my body surprised me. The thought of another girl kissing Damon, loving Damon, makes me want to take him and hide him away from the female body. I clench my jaw and turn away, I can't keep doing this. I made my choice and I choose Stefan. I look at the clock on the wall and notice that it's almost morning. I need to make a decision now, live or die.

"Can someone get me blood?" I ask hesitantly, I finally made my choice. I need to turn; I can't leave Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon behind. I can't put them through the pain of losing any more people; we all already lost too much. I looked between Stefan and Damon, wondering who is going to get me the blood. Stefan shot up from his seat and wrapped his arms around me.

"God, thank you Elena" his voice was filled with relief and happiness. His arms unwrapped from my body and he shot down to the basement like a bat out of hell. I look back over to where Damon was sitting, the back of the chair blocking my view of his face. I was about to go over to him and tell him how sorry I am for putting him through all this pain, when Stefan came back with a blood packet in his hand.

He handed it to me with eager eyes, it was already open and the moment the heavenly scent hit my nose I was a goner. I savagely devoured the blood, dropping to the ground. I continued to suck on the packet even though somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that it was empty. I felt a presence near me and instinctually I let an animalistic growl escape as I curled in, protecting my food.

"Elena, stop now" a velvety voice penetrated through the fog of hunger. I looked up and spotted the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen.

Damon.

I look down; blood was splattered all over my hands and probably my face to. I threw the packet away and backed up into the couch, disgusted with my lack of control. I couldn't help the sobs that shook my whole frame, I'm a monster. I turned into a monster. I look back up at Damon and beg him with my eyes to hold me. I need his strength to get me through this.

He starts to walk towards me when Stefan steps in front of him, walking up to me and crouching down to my level. He sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around my frame, pulling me onto his lap. I turn my head and look over towards Damon. His face a mask of indifference, I shook my head at him, telling him with my eyes how much I need his support, but he just turns and leaves the house.

I start to sob louder, a feel of foreboding washing over me. The slam of the boarding house door feels symbolic, like he is letting me go, like he is closing the door on this part of his life. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to stop the pain that has encompassed my heart. I need Damon, I want Damon.

These arms don't give me the comfort that they used to; his arms don't give me a tingling feeling that they used to. They don't make me feel cherished anymore. That is now reserved for one person and that is Damon, my anti-hero, my dark prince, my love. I ripped myself from Stefan's grasp and run after Damon. I almost tore the door off in my haste to get to Damon, but before it could open fully a hand shot out a slammed it closed. I turned around and glared at Stefan.

"What are you doing" I screamed at him, I needed to get to Damon. The feeling like I would never see Damon again was tearing through me and I needed to get to him, find him and tell him how much I need him. Stefan shakes his head at me, lowering his eyes to the ground.

"Elena, it's almost morning and you have no daylight ring" my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. This couldn't be happening; I dropped down to the floor, I'm going to lose Damon. A new round of tears started as I thought of a world without Damon. Suddenly my vision went out of focus and a swirl of images flashed past my eyelids.

Damon's love confession after they saved me from Rose and Trevor flashed into my mind. All his love for me pouring out of him in that moment, all his walls were down. One lone tear fell from his right eye as he compelled me to forget the beautiful words that came from his soul.

The scene changed and I was standing in a parking lot waiting for my parents to pick me up. Looking up from my phone, I noticed the sexiest man I have ever seen standing in front of me. Damon thinking I was Katherine at first and then telling me that I want a love that consumes me, passion, adventure and even a little danger. Him compelling me to get everything I'm looking for and to forget all about him.

I opened my eyes and I was back in the boarding house, sitting on the ground. I look up and notice Stefan's worried eyes gazing down at me and in that moment everything fell into place, I'm in love with Damon Salvatore.

**A/N: Okay so...? Did you like it? Hate it? Should I run for the hills for ruining it? Well I hope you guys liked it and continue to follow this story. Oh and don't be afraid to leave a review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Hello again :D Anyways I would like to tell you all that I had a hard time writing this chapter because it was all Damon. Okay I know you guys wanted Elena to run after Damon in this chapter, but I wanted to spice it up and I think I did a good job. I don't know about you guys, but I didn't want Elena to say Omg I love Damon! Now I go find him and they get together. No I was pissed at Elena in the season finale so I am going to make her suffer a little hehe. Anyways I hope you guy enjoy and THANKS for all the reviews and favourite/alerts for this story. It's a real ego boost :D**

* * *

**Damon**

I slam the door to the boarding house and vamp speed to my car. Getting in and starting the engine, I high-tailed it out of there. I don't know why I thought, for one second she actually wanted me. The look in her eyes when she was backed into the couch, it looked like she wanted nothing more than for me to go up to her and protect her from all the evil in the world. Before I could go to her, Stefan beat me to it. I guess it was for the best, since she did choose Stefan.

Yet in that moment I just couldn't help the little flicker of hope that blossomed in me. It was my voice that brought her out of her haze of hunger, not Stefan's. He tried calling her name multiple times, but she didn't even notice. That hope, that tiny tinkle of hope was crushed into smithereens. I thought maybe, just maybe she changed her mind. That she realized I'm the one she's supposed to be with, but when she curled up into Stefan's arms, I felt my heart turn to ice.

That was the last time I let Elena Gilbert fuck with my feelings. I am not going to sit around like a damn lap dog and let her use me as she pleases. She either loves me or not, there is no in between. I won't go down that road again; it was painful enough the first time with Katherine. I can't imagine how painful it would be with Elena. It already hurts more than I care to admit. Is it really that hard to love me? Am I really unlovable? Ah screw this shit.

I pulled up into the Grill parking lot and parked my car furthest from the entrance. Looking at the clock I noticed it was only six-thirty a.m. I looked around and noticed that the parking lot was empty except for a beat up truck in the employee parking spot. I recognized the truck's to me Mutt's. Getting out of my car, I crossed the parking lot and went into the grill.

"Sorry we're closed" Mutt's voice came from behind the bar. Walking over I sat down in the bar stool and waited for him to pop up. As I thought not a second later Mutt stood up and turned around.

"Oh it's you" Mutt said in an uninterested voice, as he returned to whatever it was he was doing. I rolled my eyes at his blatant want for me to leave.

"Get me some bourbon." I told him, to say I was confused was an understatement. The kid almost drowned a couple of hours ago and here he is opening up the grill? He pulled out a glass and poured bourbon in it before sliding the glass towards me.

He didn't even question why I'm here or tell me to leave since it's not even opening time, all he did was leave me alone and that's how I like it. After a while Mutt just handed me the bottle. I continued drinking until late in the afternoon. Luckily Vampires can't get alcohol poisoning or else I would definitely be dead, dead.

I heard the chair beside me squeak against the floor as someone pulled it out, then plunked themselves down on it. I could tell it was a girl because of the perfume she was wearing. Putting on the charm, I swivelled in my chair and faced her. She was the most beautiful women I have ever seen, well second to Elena of course. She had long wavy blond hair, perfect curves and her eyes... Her electric blue eyes could rival mine.

Almost instantly I could tell that she also was a vampire. She crossed her right leg over her left and smirked at me, damn that's hot. She takes my bottle of bourbon and necks it. I think my jaw literally dropped to the floor. She leans forward, giving me a nice view down her shirt. Her lips are on my ear, she pulls the lobe into her mouth and I couldn't help but groan.

"What's a hot stud like you doing at the bar all alone?" Her voice dripped with pure sex. My jeans became a little uncomfortable, God the things I could do to this girl. I lowered my hand to her thigh, caressing the skin that was not covered by her extremely short skirt.

"Waiting for a woman like you to rock my world" My voice was low and seductive. My hand traveled farther up her leg, grazing her laze panties. I needed to forget about Elena and right now this seems like the easiest way. At least she looks like she could take my mind off of she who shall not be named.

The mystery vampire jumped off the bar stool and walked over towards the entrance. She stopped just before walking out and turned back to look at me. She motioned for me to follow her with her head. I pulled out my wallet and threw down a hundred dollar bill before following the beautiful blond out of the grill and into my Chevy.

It was already starting to get dark by the time we pulled out of the parking lot. She gave me directions to her house, since I told her my house was out of the question. We pulled up to her house and made our way into it. As soon as the door closed we were on each other. She had me pinned to the wall in seconds, I tried to break free and pin her but she was to strong.

Well I guess that means she's older than me. We try to make it to the bedroom, but we can't even make it there before we have each other's clothes off. It was there in the hallway, kitchen, living room, and bedroom that the mysterious blue eyed beauty rocked my world and a certain doe eyed girl never crossed my mind.

**A/N: Up next will be Elena's POV. I would really like to know if you guys liked what I did there. I want Elena to have to fight for Damon, not just get him because she finally figured out she loves him. So leave a review and tell me if you like it, Please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Dear readers. I would like to thank you all so much for the reviews and the people who favourited this story or story alerted it. It means a lot that you guys are actually enjoying this. I hope you guys like this chapter because it was really hard to write. I just found out I suck at writing Elena POV. Anyways I hope you like it :s**

* * *

**Elena**

I stood up from my spot on the floor and walked over to Damon's chair. Sitting down I stared into the fire, getting lost in my thoughts. The urge to run after Damon literally has my body trembling, but Stefan is right, if I go out there now I will be burnt to a crisp. I need to tell Damon I love him. I need to tell him that I made the wrong choice; I was just too scared to admit it. I was afraid of the kind of love Damon has for me. It consumes me, I was afraid of losing myself in Damon.

His devotion to me is overwhelming. The passion, danger, it was too much to handle. I was afraid that if I let myself get lost in him, then he would have the power to crush me. I couldn't let someone have that much of a hold over me and in my pushing him away, I crushed him. The phone call between him and me, before I died kept rushing through my brain. I was willing to let Damon die alone, just because Stefan's love was safe and familiar.

In that moment when confronted with choosing between Stefan and Damon I picked Stefan and now I regret that decision more than ever. I could lose Damon because I was too afraid to confront my feelings for him. Now I have to wait in the boarding house for the sun to go down, so I can find Damon and tell him how I feel.

"Elena..." The voice was hesitant and held a tinge of worry. Turning my head to the side I see Stefan kneeling beside my chair. He looked apprehensive and distressed; the look in his eye had me to believe that he understood what was going on with me.

"I'm so sorry Stefan...but I'm in love with him" my voice broke as choked out the words. I felt terrible for hurting Stefan, but I just couldn't lie to myself or him anymore.

I fell for Damon Salvatore, Hard.

Stefan's whole face crumbled at my admission. I didn't feel right to admit it to Stefan first before I admitted it to Damon, but I need to let Stefan go. I saw tears gather in Stefan's eyes and before I knew what I was doing, I threw my arms around him. His whole frame shook as he tried to hold back the tears.

I kept whispering I'm sorry in his ear; I never wanted to hurt him. He was my first love and I will always love him, but I'm just not in love with him. Abruptly he pulled away and wiped his tears on his sleeve. He backed up a bit, to put some distance between us.

He opened and closed his mouth like he was going to say something, but instead of saying anything he turned around and went upstairs to his room. Wiping some of my own tears off onto my sleeve, I sat back down in Damon's chair. I looked around and spotted a grandfather clock in the corner of the room. Looking at the time I noticed it was only ten a.m. I still had a long time to go until sunset.

* * *

I continued to sit immobile in front of the fire place for hours, not moving or breathing. I find it kind of eerie that I don't have to breathe to live anymore. As a human you unconsciously know to breathe to survive, but now I can choose if I want to breathe or not. I wonder if after a certain period you start to do it unconsciously again.

Looking at Stefan, Damon and Caroline; they do it all the time. Right now though it's really unnecessary for me, I don't even have an urge to take a breath. I guess though if you get to go out and be in the public eye, you have to perfect the breathing so people don't start to ask questions.

I looked over to the clock and immediately jumped out of my seat. It was eight p.m. which means it's time to go find Damon and confess my love for him. I'm about to open the door when Stefan steps in front of me. I glare up at him, this is the second time he stops me from going to find Damon and it's starting to irritate me.

"Stefan..." My voice held thinly veiled hostility; I had to take a deep breath in order to not attack him. Everything is heightened right now and it's really hard to control my urges. I can feel my vampire side want to take over, but I pushed it back down.

"Elena you can't go out there" His voice was condescending, like he was trying to explain something to a small child. It really didn't help with my whole, wanting to attack him thing.

"Why?" I mocked him, using his condescending tone right back. I really didn't want to be doing this when I could be out looking for Damon right now.

"Well maybe do to the fact that you turned into a vampire a couple hours ago and now you want to go out into a town full of humans." His words hit home, he knows I don't want to hurt anyone, so he uses that against me. I feel rage bubble up inside me, I can feel my face transform into that of a vampire.

"Well then come on we don't have all day" I attempted to push him aside, but he still held firm. I growled deep in my throat, it sounded foreign to me.

"I'm sorry Elena, but you better just wait until he comes back." His voice was calm, too calm if you ask me. I narrowed my eyes at him. I glare at him and that's when I notice the look in his eyes. He's jealous.

I try again to step around him, but the task seemed impossible. I growled in frustration one more time before stomping off upstairs. Coming up to the landing I instinctually make my way to Damon's room. Opening up the door, I walk straight towards the bed and flop down upon it.

I stare at Damon's ceiling; I close my eyes and bask in Damon's scent. I feel my face transform back to normal as his scent comforts me. Now laying here in Damon's bed, I finally see the logic in Stefan's statement. If I go out into the town now, I could kill someone. I haven't been a vampire for that long, so I haven't learned control yet. I guess I will just have to wait here until Damon returns, and then I can tell him I love him and we can finally be together again.

**Damon**

I woke up and noticed the hot blonde chick from last draped over my body. I couldn't help, but smile at the memories from last night. Man that women knows what she's doing, she is definitely the best I ever had. It's kind of weird though since I don't even know her name.

I stretched my hands and put them behind my head as I gazed down at this unknown woman. The instant I moved though, she awoke with a smile across her face.

"Hello handsome" she whispered into the night, my ego definitely grew at the complement.

"Why hello beautiful" I whispered back at her. I couldn't help the smile that was permanently plastered on my face. There is something about this girl that makes me happy. I look over at her bedside clock and saw that it was only one a.m. I looked back down at the girl who was now straddling me. She had that sexy smirk from last night etched on her lips.

I felt myself harden at the thought of going for another round. She must have felt it because she bent down and licked the shell of my ear.

"Ready to get your world thoroughly rocked again." I smirked at her libido that also rivals mine. I probably should get her name before we start up again, but quickly that thought was washed away as my body was overtaken by pleasure.

**A/N: Okay don't hate me! I know you wanted a Delena scene to happen, but I promise it will happen next. To all you people who want to see Elena jealous, It's going to happen. Trust me. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Sorry everyone for not updating yesterday. I procrastinated on a school project and bam before I knew it, the project was do today and I didn't even start it. So it's safe to say that I probably failed. So I stayed up all night doing it and I couldn't get to writing this story. Anyways enough about my stupidity, here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy. Oh and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited/alerted this story. I'm still kind of shocked that you all like this story, I thought it was going to be a bust. Well thank you everyone for sticking with this story.**

* * *

**Damon**

Blondie and I just finished showering; I put my clothes on from yesterday and sat on her bed. I watched as she walked out of the bathroom stark naked, she walked up to her closet and pulled out a short skirt and tank top. I watched as she slowly pulled her skirt up her long, lean legs. I felt myself harden at the sight.

She looked over her shoulder and winked at me, I suppressed a sexually frustrated growl. No matter how much I want to take her back to bed or any other surface of this house, and have my way with her, I can't. I need to go home and feed, mystery women asked if I wanted to go hunt with her but I couldn't.

She put her tank top on and went back into the bathroom to fix her hair. I almost drooled at how tight her top was. Shaking my head I stood up and made my way to her bedroom door. I was about to open the door when she poked her head out from inside the bathroom.

"My names Mia by the way" I looked back over at her and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, I like that name. I look over her beautiful features, all we did was have sex and I already feel a connection with her. I genuinely like this woman, and that doesn't happen too often.

"Damon" I say in my usual seductive way. Her smile was dazzling and I couldn't help the flutter that I felt in my chest. I continued my way out of the house and got into my car, driving away from the place that has made me feel wanted.

* * *

I arrived at the boarding house a little after six thirty a.m. If Elena is still here then that means that she is probably asleep, but just in case I take my time. Trying to make as little noise as possible, I open the door to the boarding house and curse under my breath as it creaks. Stopping dead in my tracks I expand my hearing to see if I can hear any sounds. Satisfied that there is no movement, I slowly and quietly make my way upstairs.

I crept to my bedroom and silently opened the door, luckily this time there was no creaking noises. I sighed in relief when I closed my bedroom door. I just can't deal with Elena trying to make me see why she choose Stefan and tell me that no matter what she feels for me it doesn't compare to her love with Stefan. I had enough heartbreak in my life and I don't know if I can take anymore.

I turned around and walked over to my bed. I pulled my shirt over my head and pulled my pants down. Discarding them on the floor I made my way to my bed. I froze when I saw the very woman I was trying to avoid, laying on my bed asleep. I felt an iron fist clench around my heart. Why? Why would she do this to me? She chose my brother, but here she is sleeping in my bed.

I feel anger bubble up inside me. She is not doing this with me, I am not going to allow her to play with my feelings again. I pull back on my boxers and walk over to the side of the bed that she is laying on. When I look back down at her sleeping form, I couldn't help but stare. She looks so beautiful with her hair sprawled out around her like a halo, her scent is intoxicating.

She looks like she belongs there in my bed. Quickly I shake that thought out of my head, I am not going there. She chose Stefan and I'm not going to get my hopes up like last time. Every time I do that I end up heartbroken. Steeling my resolve, I yank the covers from her body.

**Elena**

I jolt awake when the covers were yanked from my body. Sitting up I bared my fangs at whoever the perpetrator is, I look up and see Damon with his arms crossed. Without thinking I immediately throw myself at him and wrap my arms around his body.

"Where were you? I was so scared when you didn't come home; I thought something happened to you." My voice was shaking with relief that Damon seems okay. I felt confused when his arms stayed at his side, not hugging me back. I unlace my hands from behind his neck and sit back on my knees on the bed. I look up into his eyes were cold and detached.

"Damon...?" My voice was barely a whisper in the grand room. He continued to stare at me like I was a bug under a microscope.

"Leave," His voice held no emotion and in that one word I nearly broke. I started to shake my head; I need to tell him I love him. I put my feet on the ground and stand up, getting closer to him.

"Damon please, just list..." I trailed off as I took in a foreign scent. It was different then what Damon usually smells like. I inhale deeply, trying to figure out what that smell was. I felt my face transform as I immediately understood what the scent was. It was another woman and Damon was covered in it.

I let out a menacing growl. My whole mind and body seethed in anger that another woman touched Damon.

_Mine._

My inner beast demanded that I go track down that person and tear her apart. I didn't even feel the slightest revulsion for all the gory images that speed through my brain.

"Elena...?" Damon's voice penetrated my morbid thought process. I looked up into his eyes and saw concern in them.

"Are you hungry?" His voice soothed my inner demon, but then the smell filtered through my nose again and instantly the rage was back.

"How could you?" I growled at him, he looked taken aback by my question.

"How could you sleep with someone when you're in love with me?" My question must have provoked something within him because the next thing I know is that I'm up against the wall and Damon has my hands trapped against the wall above my head.

"No, you do not get the right to judge me. You are the one that chose Stefan and left me to die alone. What did you expect me to do huh? Wallow in heartbreak while you're off in lala land with my brother." His voice was seething with anger. Normally I would have deflated and felt immense guilt but all I can picture is some random slut doing things with Damon, my Damon.

I struggle against his grip on me, baring my fangs at him. It was all futile attempts though since Damon arms are like iron bars. Flashes of Damon and these unknown women keep flashing in my mind and before I can control myself I lean my head forward and capture Damon's lips with mine.

His soft lips were unresponsive to mine for about a second before he is kissing me back. His hands let mine go and drop down to my waist, pulling me flush against him. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. His hands on me set my skin on fire. He grinds his hips into mine and I couldn't help the moan that escaped past my lips.

His hands, lips and hips still, I barely notice as I continue to kiss him. My mind hazy from lust and love, but when he pulled away I let out a soft whimper. I look up at him and his eyes are dark with lust, but when I went to reach for him again he backed away.

"I'm not going through this again Elena. I'm not going to be your sex toy or your dirty little secret." Before I could tell him he's wrong, that I would never do that. Before I can tell him that I choose him, he was already out the door and out of the boarding house.

**A/N: So... Did you guys like it? If not you can be truthful and purge. I can take it...maybe. Anyways please leave a review and tell me if you liked it or hated it, I'm not picky. As long as I get reviews :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**I'm back! I really loved everyone's reviews for last chapter. It really inspires me to keep writing this story. Also thanks to Camille I noticed that I totally didn't have anything relating to Tyler/Klaus and I felt really bad for leaving that out, so from now on I'm also going to start incorporating that into my story. As always I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting/alerting my story.**

* * *

**Damon**

I was almost at the grill when my phone went off. Pulling it out of my jeans, I looked at the caller I.D and saw Barbie. Debating if I should pick it up or not, I realized that she didn't know anything about Elena's transformation and decided to answer.

"What?" I asked in an irritated tone, a result from the heated encounter with Elena in my bedroom.

"T...Tyler's d...dead, Bonnie's missing, and Elena won't answer her phone. What's going on Damon?" She was in hysterics, she kept sobbing on the other line and I felt bad for her. I pulled over on to the side of the road and put my car in park.

"Hey...Hey calm down okay. Where are you?" Concern leaked through my voice and I reprimanded myself for showing my emotions. Nobody in this Godforsaken town likes me, so why should I show them compassion.

"I...I'm at the w...witches house" her voice was unsteady and shaky, but at least she stopped sobbing. I hung up the phone and tossed it onto the passenger seat. Putting the car in drive, I made my way to the witch house. I don't know why I care, but I feel like she at least deserves to know that Elena is a vampire.

It took be roughly fifteen minutes to get there. At a certain point, I had to pull over and walk the rest of the way. My car would have never made it all the way. As I made my way to the witch's house I spotted Caroline sitting on the steps leading up to the door, she had her face in her hands. Her whole body was shaking with silent sobs, as she was hunched over.

I cleared my throat and watched as her head snapped up so fast that if she was human she would have had serious whiplash. When she sees me, her whole domineer changes and she straightens her back and sets her jaw. She stands up and walks over to me.

"Where is everyone?" Her voice is more composed then it was over the phone. Her whole posture is more confident, I guess she doesn't want to look weak in front of me.

"Yeah... about that... something sort of happened." Her eyes narrow at my vague response to her question. She crosses her arms and glares at me. I raise my hands in front of my body.

"Matt kidnapped Elena, and on her way back home his car drove off of Wickery bridge-" She let out a gasp and her hand flew to her mouth. Before she could ask a question I continued on.

"Stefan jumped in and went to save her, but Elena being the martyr she is made Stefan save Matt first. Stefan couldn't get back to her in time and she died." My voice held no more emotion. The memory of Alaric dying in my arms and the desperation that went through me when I thought Elena died came back full force. I don't want to show weakness in front of Caroline so I burry my emotions deep down. Tears started to fall down her face as the sobs started up again.

"Oh God..." Her voice filled with emotional pain and her face contorted with grief. I realized that she thought Elena was dead, dead.

"No, Caroline she is fine. Meredith gave her vampire blood, so when she died she came back." Relief washed over her face as she took in what I meant, but then worry immediately replaced that.

"She drank blood, so she is a vampire." My voice still didn't show any emotion, I came off as cool and detached. Caroline didn't notice because she was back to worrying again.

"I have to see her, like now." She started walking towards my car when I grabbed onto her forearm.

"Why were you here and not at home?" I was kind of confused as to why she was at the witch's house when she could have been at home. She looked off into the distance and her eyes glazed over.

"The counsel knows about us, so Tyler's and my mom told us to leave town." I felt irritation and anger well up inside me, how come I wasn't informed of this? I let her arm go and followed her back to my car; I guess I will have to deal with this soon. We can't have council members running around like Van Helsing.

We got into my car and made our way back to the boarding house. I decided to go back because with Caroline there, Elena wouldn't try anything.

**Elena**

I paced Damon's room, growling in frustration. I'm so angry that he would think I would use him like Katherine did. I would never just use him for sex; he is so much more than that. I run my fingers through my hair as I pace a hole through Damon's floor. How could he sleep with some random whore?

I felt my fangs descend again at the thought of some random girl having her hands all over him. I clenched my hands into fists at my side, I was so wound up I just want to hit something. Feeling hungry I run downstairs and open the freezer that's filled to the brim with blood bags.

Taking one, I rip it open and devour the blood within seconds. Not feeling sated I take another and drain it like the last. Slamming the freezer door closed I deposited the blood bags in the trash can beside the freezer and made my way into the parlour.

I'm happy that Stefan thought to close the curtains to the windows, so I don't have to be restricted because of the sun. I feel caged in and I don't like the feeling. I can't call anybody because my cell phone is at home. I heard Stefan leave last night, so I'm stuck in this house all alone with nothing to do.

My mind drifts back to Damon. I wonder what he is doing right now. He's probably at the grill drinking; I smile at the image that creates. My inner demon whispers in my ear that he's probably fucking that mystery girl right now.

I pick up the coffee table and throw it across the room as I roar in fury. This is my entire fault, I did this. I rejected him one too many times and now he is moving on. I hate myself for what I did to him. I feel tears trail down my face as I recall all the times I hurt Damon. He has always been there for me and the one time he needed me, I turned my back on him.

Before I could break anything else in my fit of self pity and anger, I hear a knock on the door. Hesitantly I made my way to the door. If it was Damon, Stefan or any of my other friends they would have walked right in. So it can't be them, it must be someone else. Cautiously I opened the door, expertly avoiding the sunlight that streamed in.

"Hello?" I call out from behind the wooden door. I look up as a blonde female walks into the boarding house foyer. Closing the door, I realized that I could have made the biggest mistake of my life. I don't even know this girl and with my track record, she could easily be another person who wants to off Elena. She turns and regards me with an avid interest.

"Hello, I'm Mia." I regard this stranger warily. I can tell she is a vampire, but I never heard Damon or Stefan talk about a Mia.

"Oh, I'm Elena." My voice is hesitant as I look her up and down. I feel a little jealous of this woman. She is the epitome of a Greek Goddess. Her long blonde hair fell in waves down her shoulder; she had curves in all the right places. I could tell that she had men falling at her feet.

"I'm looking for Damon." I narrowed my eyes at the affection I heard in her voice. How does she know Damon? I motion for her to follow me into the parlour. When she passed by me, I stopped in my tracks. That smell, I know that smell. That's the smell that was coming off of Damon, my Damon.

**A/N: So... Is it going in a direction that you guys like? Or am I just screwing up the whole story? I swear every chapter I have anxiety attacks, afraid that I'm going to screw it up and you all will hate it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Hello everyone! Okay so I continue to be blown away by all your amazing reviews. I'm always surprised by all your positive feedback, it's nice to know that people actually read this story and like it. So for all you people who wanted a cat fight between Mia and Elena well... I hope I did it justice. It was really hard to write, but I loved how I got to play with her whole vampire side. I kind of wanted to make it feel like two animals fighting over a "mate" because a vampire sometimes feels more animal like when they are all pissed. Or you know that could just be me? Anyways I would like to as always thank all those who reviewed, favourite/alerted this story.**

* * *

**Elena**

My vision turned red. This is the woman that had sex with _my _Damon; I refused to believe that they made love. I never wanted someone dead more, than in this second. Before I could think of the repercussions of my actions, I lunged at her back.

The sheer force of the impact of my body colliding with hers made us tumble into the parlour. She fell to the floor with me still on her back. Blinded by rage and jealousy, I attacked her. Using my newly acquired fangs, I tore into her neck.

I savagely tore at her skin, the vampire side of me rejoicing in her pain. Before I understood what was happening the roles were reversed and she was the one on top, straddling me. Her hand wrapped around my neck and she growled down at me. I hissed at her, struggling to break free of her grip.

"He's mine." I growled up at her, venom seeping into my words. Her face went from anger to confusion in a second.

"What?" She sounded genuinely perplexed. I continued to struggle against her hold, but it was useless. She was obviously older and stronger.

"Damon" I hissed at her, she looked completely taken aback. Then her eyes narrowed and her grip on my neck tightened. She leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"_Mine."_ Her voice was possessive and that one word made me lose control on my whole being. I was not Elena Gilbert anymore, no I was a vampire driven by instinct. My vampire side seethed at this vampire calling my mate hers.

With a burst of strength I didn't know I possessed, I pushed with everything I had and she went flying across the room. As she crashed into the wall, I broke a table and took the wooden leg. I speed across the room and pointed the stake right for her heart, but before it pierced her skin, she reached out and grabbed a hold of my arm.

She wretched the stake out of my hand and pushed me up against the wall. My head cracked, hard against the wall and I saw stars. I looked at her as her arm pulled back and plunged forward towards my chest. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

I was surprised when I heard a crash and no pain. I opened my eyes to see Mia on the floor with the stake piercing her stomach. I looked at her confused, did she stake herself? She sat up and looked at something to my left. I turned my head to the side and my heart leaped in my chest.

Damon.

His eyes were blazing with fury while looking at Mia. His mesmerizing blue eyes were the color of the Caribbean. He turned his head and our eyes caught. His eyes were smoldering, his eyes travelled my body from head to toe. He looked pleased, probably because I was uninjured.

I heard a grunt and looked back over at Mia who was now on her knees, pulling the stake out. She looked up at Damon, betrayal written all over her face.

"Damon..." Damon let out a menacing growl. His face showing signs of transforming.

"Get. Out. Now" Each word was punctuated, his tone was deathly calm. Mia stood up onto her feet and tried to walk towards him. At the same time, Damon and I both let out a warning growl. She stopped and looked at me; she looked like she was debating if she could get to me before Damon could save me.

Damon must have read her mind because in a millisecond he was in front of me, body tensed as if waiting for a fight. She took one step back and glared at me over Damon's shoulder. My vampire side purred at the fact that I won and Damon is mine.

I smiled at her over Damon's shoulder, ecstatic that I was the one Damon choose. She gave me one last glare and took off. Damon instantly relaxed and turned around to face me; his hands came up and cupped my cheeks with his soft hands.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" His voice was concerned and I couldn't help, but smile at his show of affection.

"I'm fine..." I trailed off as I looked into his eyes, they gazed back into mine. Time seemed to stand still as we gazed into each other's eyes. He gently caressed my cheeks, leaving a burning trail in its wake. I lifted my hands to hold onto his wrists, closing my eyes at the feeling of his soft caresses. He leaned forward and gently placed his forehead onto mine.

My eyes snapped open at the new contact. I can feel his breath washing over my face, his scent intoxicating me. My eyes inadvertently looked down towards his mouth and I let out an involuntary shudder. I remembered all the times that those lips consumed mine, all the passion that transpired between us. As I looked back into his eyes, I saw his eyes darken.

People say eyes are the window to ones soul and as I look up into Damon's eyes, I don't think I have ever heard anything truer. All the pain, heartbreak, loyalty and undying love were reflected in his eyes and I don't think I have ever seen something more beautiful.

I took let go of his wrist and placed my hands on his abdomen, reviling in the feel of his deliciously defined muscles. I softy caress his skin there before I slowly make my way up and around his neck. I gripped the base of his neck and hesitantly started to close the distance between our mouths; I was drawn to his lips like a moth to a flame. Before they were about to touch, I had to tell him.

"Damon, I lo-" The boarding house door banged open, startling both Damon and I. He took a couple steps away from me, putting some distance between us. I felt beyond irritated, I was so close to telling Damon I love him and then someone had to go and ruin it.

Stefan came bounding into the room with Caroline on his heels. Caroline looked both relieved and heartbroken, while Stefan looked frantic.

"We have a problem" his voice was controlled, but I could hear the underlying fear to it. Damon crossed his arms while I stood there with my arms at my side, at a loss of what to do. Damon sighed and walked over to his drink cart, pouring himself some bourbon.

"What is it now?" Damon asked, taking a sip of his drink. His voice was just as irritated as I felt. I smiled at the thought that he must have wanted what was going to happen just as much as I did, but Stefan's next words made my smile vanish.

"Klaus isn't dead."

**A/N: Oh no he isn't...lol. Anyways... I guess that wasn't really a cliff hanger at all, well except for all of you that are pissed because of Stefan ruining their moment. Sorry about that, it just had to be done. Please leave a review and tell me if you liked the whole Elena/Mia fight and the Delena interaction at the end.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**I'm back and really sorry for not updating in two days. It's just that school is coming to a close and the teachers are piling on the work. It's so stressful, but finally today I had a day off of all the homework. So I had time to write this chapter and I hope you guys like it. Oh My God! I was really blown away with the responses for the last chapter, it was just amazing. Thank's to everyone who sent those lovely reviews. Thank's also to all the people who favourited/alerted this story, it really means a lot :D**

* * *

**Elena**

No, no this can't be happening. Klaus can't be alive; Damon said he watched him die. He was killed with the white oak stake, right? I look at Damon to gauge his reaction; he looks just as baffled as I do.

He sat down and placed his drink on the table while staring ahead, his eyes glazed over as if he was somewhere else right now. I look back to Stefan and notice him glaring at Damon; I narrowed my eyes at Stefan's clenched fists.

"What did you do Damon?" Stefan's voice was accusatory, he took a step forward. I was about to step in the way of Stefan because the weird glint in his eye really scared me, but before I could do that Caroline put her hand on his shoulder. Damon stood up and gave Stefan a deadly look.

"What do you think I did huh Stefan? Did you think that I lied about Klaus being dead?" His voice was dripping with contempt. Damon and Stefan continued to glare at each other, I felt bad as I realized that both of them believe I'm with the other brother. Damon still thinks I'm with Stefan and Stefan knows I choose Damon.

"Well obviously you did something since you were the last one with him and now he is in Tyler's body." My jaw almost hit the floor at that statement. I thought it was all finally over, but obviously not. Why am I even surprised? Nothing ever goes our way, why would this time be any different?

"How the hell could I have put Klaus in Tyler's body Stefan? Come on use your brain, although I'm starting to think you don't have one anymore." Damon's voice was mocking and I felt myself tense as Stefan vamped out.

"Oh I'm so scared" Damon rolled his eyes as he turned around and went back to his drink that he placed on table. I saw the rage written all across Stefan's face, his jaw was tense and he looked feral at that moment.

"Like I said, you may have got the girl, but you lose the edge." Damon tried to mask the pain in his voice, but I can hear it as clear as day. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around his tense body and tell him I choose him in between kisses.

I was about to walk over to him and do just that, but it was already too late. I didn't have time to process what was happening, before it happened. Stefan had Damon pinned to the wall with his hand wrapped around Damon's throat, choking him.

"Damon!" I screamed as I watched Stefan crack Damon's head against the wall repeatedly. Damon had his hands wrapped around Stefan's wrist, trying to pull it off.

When I saw blood trickle down Damon's face, I felt an anger overcome me that Mia could never draw. The fact that Stefan was hurting Damon made my anger bubble over into rage. I felt my face change and fangs descend as I grabbed the stake that Mia left on the floor and rush over to them.

Damon's going to die.

That was my only thought as I drove the stake into Stefan's back, making him lose hold on Damon instantly. Stefan dropped down to his knees and stared up at me like I had just committed murder. I felt guilt at the back of my mind for hurting Stefan, but it was physically and mentally impossible for me to watch as Stefan hurt him.

I quickly wrapped my hand around Damon's waist before he too could drop to the ground. I lead him over to the sofa and gently placed him down upon it. When he was settled down, he put his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

I looked over at Stefan and saw Caroline pull the stake out. She turned her head and caught my stare; she gave me a quizzical look. I looked away quickly and gazed at Damon's still figure. Making up my mind I walked downstairs and opened up the freezer in the basement that holds all the blood bags. I looked at the blood and felt my eyes change and the blood lust rise within me.

Before I realized what I was doing, I ripped into a blood bag and sucked down the content greedily. Finishing I threw it out and got three more, shutting the freezer door I turned around and paused. I looked back down into the garbage and spotted three empty blood bags. Wait how does that make sense? Why didn't I slip into a blood frenzy when I drank those two blood bags earlier and the one just now?

It was completely different then when I first fed, then I lost complete control. Yet now I seem to be okay? How does that make sense? Ignoring that fact for now, I made my way back upstairs and into the parlour. I walked to where Stefan was leaning against the wall, with Caroline rubbing soothing circles onto his back.

I hesitantly gave him the blood bag, afraid that he would snap at me for putting a stake into his back. He looked up at me and gave me a weak smile and so I gave him one in return. He reached out for the bag and I placed it gently in his hands, but before I could pull away his fingers gently caressed mine.

I snapped my hand back, like his touch burned me. I already told him I choose Damon and the fact that he almost killed him in a jealous rage made me furious. I turned around abruptly on my heels and walked back towards Damon.

How could Stefan attack his brother just because I didn't choose him? Damon has watched Stefan and I together for more than a year and never tried to kill Stefan out of jealousy. I felt disgusted with Stefan, was he that spoiled that when he doesn't get what he wants he lashes out?

I never saw this side of Stefan and it makes me feel disgusted in myself when I told Damon that he always lashes out, but the truth is so does Stefan and the fact that I blamed Damon for that made me sick. Was I so blinded by Stefan and his goodness that I never saw the bad that he was capable of?

I made my way to behind the couch Damon was on and watched his troubled face. I reached out slowly and gently smoothed out the wrinkles that were forming on his forehead from frowning.

His eyes snapped open and gazed back into my own. I felt like I was drowning in his hypnotic ocean blue eyes. My hand was still on his forehead, so I trailed my fingers down his face until they were resting on his cheek. His eyes closed at my gentle caress and for the first time in a long time, I saw Damon Salvatore content.

Losing eye contact I remembered that I still had two blood bags in my hand so I walked over to the front of the couch and sat down bedside him. His eyes opened back up when my hand left his face.

I placed the blood bags on his lap and watched in fascination as his face changed and his eyes changed to red, with the blue veins appearing underneath them. His fangs descended and he took a bag and ripped into it with his teeth. I watched as he swallowed the heavenly liquid down, my eyes drawn to his Adam's apple bobbing with ever swallow.

I repressed a shudder at the erotic sight of Damon vamped out, drinking blood. I never thought I would feel this way at the sight of someone drinking blood, but I guess now that I'm a vampire it is highly erotic.

He finished the bag and ripped into the second one, drinking its content down. I forgot that Stefan and Caroline were still in the room when I spotted a drip of blood make its way down Damon's chin.

My arousal level peeked and I felt myself becoming wet at the naughty images that flashed through my mind. Blinded by lust, I crawled onto Damon's lap and darted my tongue out to lick my now dry lips. He slowly lowered the bag from his lips and put it onto the couch.

"Elena what..." I silenced his question with my lips; I sucked on his bottom lip that still had traces of blood. Slowly I made my way down to his chin, licking the trail of blood that now made its way down his neck. I followed the trail and when I started to suck on Damon's neck, he let out a loud moan.

He ground his hips into mine and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. The pleasure of licking blood off of Damon Salvatore and having his hips grind into you was mind blowing. Having this feeling and our clothes are still on made me wanting to try all this minus them.

Just imagining the pleasure that he could give me made me moan out loud also. Before things could get any more heated, someone cleared their throat. I growled in irritation as I looked up to see Caroline with her arms crossed and no Stefan in sight. Caroline must have noticed my confusion at Stefan's absence.

"He went hunting." I nodded my head, feeling truly sorry that I lost control and did that with Damon when Stefan was still in the room. I mean it wasn't even that long ago when we broke up and here I am trying to jump Damon's bones.

"So do you want to tell me what is going on between you two?" Caroline's voice was highly amused, but I think I can hear underlying disappointment. I looked back down at Damon and noticed that I was still straddling him. Also I felt his erection through his jeans pressing onto my core and felt myself blush, suddenly self conscious.

I hastily got off of his lap and stood up, facing him and Caroline. I watch as Damon let out a throaty chuckle and got up, walking over to the drink cart. He poured himself some bourbon and took a long sip; I tried to hold in my giggle as I watched him rearrange his pants. He turned around and leaned his forearms on the drink cart. He looked at me expectantly, wondering also why I did what I did.

His face went through a wide range of emotions while wating for my response, but the most potent one was hope. I was wishing that this moment would have happened with Damon in private, but I guess I do have some explaining to do. I was about to tell them why I did it when a voice I thought I'd never hear again spoke first.

"Hello lovely's" I turned and faced Tyler/Klaus, standing in the foyer.

**A/N: So? Was it good? Bad? Well, I had two day's off so I might be a little rusty, but I tried my best. Anyways leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Hello everyone! You must be wondering why it has taken me so long to update, well... I was getting ready for my B-day Partyyy! Oh yeah, that's right. I'm turning 17 baby. Well actually I'm not turning 17 until Thursday, but I'm having my party Sunday. So that's why I wan't able to ubdate in a while because I was getting everything ready. By the way thanks to everyone for review/favourite/alerted my story. It still amazes me that you all like my story :D **

* * *

**Damon**

As soon as I saw Tyler or Klaus standing in the foyer, I put myself in between him and Elena. I watched every move he made, shifting my body accordingly. My body was tense and coiled, ready for an attack. I felt Elena's hand rest on my back, in between my shoulder blades. In my peripheral vision I saw Caroline taking a step towards him.

"What are you doing here Klaus?" Elena's voice rang out from behind me, penetrating the silence that fell upon us. Klaus took his eyes off of Caroline and looked at me. We both sized each other up, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Oh relax mate, I'm not here for a fight." Amusement clouded Klaus' voice, as he took in my tense body. Despite his words, I still didn't relax my stance. I felt Elena try to move out from behind me, but I shot my hand out to halt her movement.

"Then what do you want?" I demanded him, not believing he was here for a social call. I expanded my hearing, listening to see if I can hear Stefan in the house somewhere. After hearing nothing, I surmised that he probably left after the scene between Elena and me.

"I want to make a deal." I couldn't help but scoff at him, how stupid does he think we are? Why would we make a deal with someone who has made our life a living hell?

"What kind of deal?" Obviously it was Elena's who wants to make this deal; I swear sometimes I think she's not playing with a full deck of cards. I shift my body so I was facing her, but still blocking Klaus.

"Are you crazy? We are not making a deal with the crazy psycho hybrid, which has made it his life's purpose to use you as a human blood bag." I looked at Elena, debating if I should send her off to the insane asylum. Seriously has she not learned anything from all the other times she trusted these Originals?

"Damon, he can't hurt me anymore." Her hand was on my bicep, rubbing it up and down. Her voice was soothing and made me relax slightly. I still didn't believe this was a good idea, but the least I can do is listen to the deal.

I turned so I was facing Klaus fully again, watching as he stood there with an amused smirk. I narrowed my eyes at; scrutinizing him to make sure he isn't trying to pull something.

"Fine, what's the deal?" I was really weary of what he wanted and my voice betrayed my suspicion. I don't want to make a deal with this douche, but Elena's right. What can Klaus possibly do now that Elena's a vampire?

"Well you see now that Elena's a vampire, I can't make hybrids. That doesn't matter now because my family and I are leaving." I think my mouth dropped at that.

Klaus is leaving.

It's too good to be true. Why would Klaus leave without having some sort of revenge on us? No there has to be some ulterior motive.

"Okay... What's our part of the deal?" I sighed in relief; at least Elena has some wit about her. I'm happy she's not completely trusting in this guy.

"Caroline comes with us." I felt my jaw drop at that. He will leave us all alone if Caroline goes with him? I heard Elena and Caroline gasp, I looked over to Caroline. She looked excited and guilty. I seriously couldn't comprehend this situation at all.

"Caroline, you don't have to go with him." Elena walked over to Caroline, grabbing a hold of her hands. I kept my eyes on Klaus, still not completely trusting him.

"Come on Caroline, don't you want to get out of this hick of a town and explore the world?" I looked out of the corner of my eye, trying to gauge her reaction. She looked like she was having an internal battle with herself.

Klaus was now wholly focused on Caroline; his eyes looked like they were pleading with her. I was totally flabbergasted; Klaus seems to have genuine feelings for Caroline no matter how twisted he is. The instant I saw Caroline look into Klaus' eyes I saw the fight leave her body.

"Okay..." Her whole body looked resigned, but I could see the excitement in her eyes. Elena was shaking her head back and forth, her eyes also pleading with Caroline but for a completely different reason.

"Caroline..." Elena's voice was sad, but more resigned then anything. Caroline wrapped her arms around Elena's frame, holding each other in a death grip.

"Don't worry Elena, I need to leave anyways. The council is still looking for Tyler and me, so it's the best way for now." I saw Elena nod her head, tears streaming down both their faces. I felt my heart squeeze at Elena's tears, she looked so sad.

I caught her eyes over Caroline's shoulder and she gave me a sad smile, I gave her a small smile in return. She let go of Caroline and stepped back, both giving each other sad smiles.

"Don't worry Elena; we'll see each other again. We do have an eternity." Elena let out a sad laugh, hugging Caroline one last time before letting her go. Caroline took a deep breath and then stepped forward, walking to Klaus' side.

Elena walked back over to my side as we both watched Caroline and Klaus leave the boarding house. When the door slammed shut, Elena turned to me and buried her face into my chest. Her tears stained my shirt, but I let her continue to cry.

"What if he hurts her?" Her voice was muffled by my shirt, but I could still hear the sadness and worry that was emanated. I put my chin on her head, and wrapped my hands around her waist. I held her tightly to my chest, using one of my hands to rub soothing circles into her back.

"Don't worry about it he won't hurt her, he has a major crush on her." I felt Elena's giggle as it shook her frame and mine. I felt a smile tug up the corners of my mouth. I held her in my arms for what felt like hours when I felt her mouth trail kisses up my peck, to my neck.

"Elena..." My voice was strained, trying to hold back the impulse to take her right here and now. I felt her shake her head back and forth as she whispered shh. I don't know how much my heart can take with all these kisses Elena has been giving me.

She has already chosen Stefan, but she has been kissing me. The thought that she might be playing with me like Katherine did flashed through my mind, but I know Elena's not like that. The confusion was overwhelming, why is she doing this to me?

Doesn't she know that all this is torture to me? Having her like this, but knowing she belongs to my brother. No I'm not going through all this again, she chose so she has to live with it. She can't have her cake and eat it too.

I push her away from me, walking over to the drink cart to put distance between us. Maybe I should leave, like I promised Stefan. That way they can live out their fairy tale ending without me interfering. Elena's emotions are heightened right now, so she is probably messed up right now. When she gets her emotions under control, she will regret all this.

"Damon listen," Elena came up behind me and put her hand on my arm, trying to turn me around. I shook her hand off, pouring myself a drink.

"I'm leaving" My voice was cool, betraying no emotion. I heard her breath hitch, it took all the control I had not to turn around and tell her I was joking. I felt her hand on my arm again and this time I didn't resist her because I simply couldn't.

"No you're not." Her voice was firm; I raised my eyebrow up at her in question. I was about to retort with some smart ass remark when she put her index finger on my lips.

"Let me talk." Her eyes held the well know Petrova fire. All I could do was nod my head obediently.

"I. Love. You. I choose Stefan because it felt safe and familiar. With everything going on, I craved the familiarity and I was scared of the love that you had for me. His love was safe because it was controllable, but with you..." I felt my heart clench in my chest, she loves me. Elena Gilbert loves me.

"It was out of control and consuming, I was afraid of that. I knew that if I gave myself to you, I would be giving you everything. I wasn't ready for that kind of love Damon, but I am now and if you will have me I promise I will love you for an eternity." My heart exploded in my chest, the overwhelming feeling of being loved filled me.

I was literally speechless at her speech; I never knew I could feel like this. Like the weight of the world was lifted off of my shoulders, I felt genuinely happy. I must have taken too long to speak because I watched as Elena's face fell.

"Elena I..." I didn't understand why she looked so sad because right now is the happiest time of my life. The girl I love finally loves me back.

"No Damon I get it, I hurt you so much and you deserve to move on from it." I scrunched my eyes in confusion, what the hell is she talking about? Before I can ask her what she means she was already out of the house, taking off into the night.

What the hell just happened?

**A/N: Yeah...So...What did you all think? See I don't really have a team Klaus/Tyler so I think it is a win, win that Caroline has Tyler's body and Klaus' mind? Well whatever I thought the episode where Klaus was like "don't you wan't to explore the world" pretty cool and I thought this was the perfect time. So please review and tell me what you thought.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Hello everyone! Sorry for making you all wait so long for this chapter. I had my B-Day paty last sunday and then this week at school was so hard. I had a debate in my Introduction to Anthropology, Psychology and Sociology class. Yeah it was extreamly hard, so I didn't have time to write this story. Oh and just so you all know, there is only a few week's left until the end of school so I'm probably going to be busy with I.S's and Exams, so I probably won't be able to update regularly... OH and before I forget thanks to everyone who reviewed! We reached over 100! That is totally awesome. Also thanks to all you wonderful people who favourite/alerted this story. It's awasome everyone, thanks!**

* * *

**Elena**

I ran out of the Boarding house and into the night, running as fast as I could. I felt tears streaming down my face, blurring my vision. I ran as far as I could before I collapsed on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Damon doesn't want me anymore. I'm too late, he moved on.

The thought made my heart hurt. I clutched at my chest, trying to dispel the ache. I did this to myself; I strung Damon along never letting him in completely. I thought that he would always be there for me, that no matter what I put him through his love for me would never waver. Now I realized how selfish that was and because of my selfishness I lost him, possibly forever.

I'm going crazy with heartache, everything is intensified. The heartache is physically painful. I lost almost every one that I love, my parents, Jenna, John, Alaric, Stefan for a short time and now Damon. It's like everyone I love is doomed to die or leave me.

I'm cursed.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and look up at my surroundings. It looks like I ran all the way to the falls, kneeling on the ground beside the water at the base of the waterfall. The moon reflected off of the water, making the water sparkle silver. The sight was beautiful filling me with peace, putting my devastation and humiliation aside.

I tear my eyes away from the perfect scenery, not able to look at it anymore. I lie down on the soft grass and stare up at the stars. I feel the individual blades of grass touching my skin that was left unprotected by clothing. I feel the slight breeze ruffle my hair, a piece landing across my face.

I closed my eyes and expanded my hearing, catching all the sounds I was never able to hear before. I feel all my emotions trying to overwhelm me. I push them down, not wanting to feel all that pain and love. I know something is wrong the instant I feel nothing.

I no longer feel any of the emotions that plagued me before, almost as if I never had any. I realized that this must be what everyone has been talking about, turning off your emotions. I have no initiative to turn them back on because everything feels so much better.

I don't have to feel all the pain and heartbreak, I feel free. Jumping up and landing on my feet, I looked around with a new sense of resolve. I am getting the hell out of this good for nothing town.

"Elena!" I whip my head around at the sound of my name being called. Damon emerged from the darkness that surrounded him by trees. He begins to slowly walk towards me, like he's studying what kind of state I'm in.

In return I study him, noting that I don't feel any of the overwhelming love I felt for him a minute ago. None of that was there anymore and I couldn't have cared less.

"You didn't give me time to respond" his voice sounded awestruck, like the confession I made an hour ago meant something to him. Man I am so happy for that internal switch because right now would have been torture for me.

"There's nothing to say, it's over." My voice was unnaturally cold to my regular warm caring voice. He faltered in his movement towards me, his eyes turning into slits.

"Elena what did you do" It wasn't so much a question, more like an accusation. I continue to stare at him with blank eyes, no emotion showing on my face what so ever. He speeds in front of me and grabs my face in between his strong hands. His bright blue eyes bore into mine.

"Turn it on" his voice was pleading as his soft hands gently caressed my face. I shook my head back and forth, there is no way I'm going through all that pain again. I lift my hands and grab onto his wrist, trying to pull them away from my face. No matter how strong I pulled, Damon never budged.

"Let go of me" I tried to keep my voice emotionless, but the way Damon was looking at me made the fight in me waver. I can feel the emotions fighting to come back. He must have seen it in my eyes because he lent down and kissed me.

The moment his soft lips touched mine I lost it, all my emotions came spiraling back. My hands stopped pulling on his wrist and instead held them closer to my face. I kissed him back with all the love, loss and pain that was bottled up inside. I in return received all his love, loss and pain. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization, like we've been doing this forever.

He removed his hands from my face in favor of my hips, his fingers caressing the patch of skin between my shirt and pants. I moved my right hand behind his head and grabbed his hair in between my fingers. My left hand traced over his abdomen and shoulders.

His tongue traced my bottom lip and I granted him access. A moan escaped our lips as our tongues began to battle for dominance. His hands traveled down and cupped my buttocks in his hands, lifting me up against him. My hands went around his neck, holding on to him. He lowered me down onto the grass without breaking the kiss.

He settled in between my legs, his strong muscular arms holding him up. He trailed his lips down my neck and towards my chest, this time I didn't stop him. He pulled his amazing lips away from my body and I whimpered in protest. He gazed down at me, his eyes an achingly beautiful blue.

"I love you" his voice was filled with love and I felt myself melt underneath his smoldering gaze. I lent up and reattached our lips. The passion erupted between us like a tidal wave. I moved my hands so they were at the hem of his shirt and tugged on it. Damon lifted his shirt up and over his head, discarding it somewhere beside us.

I ran my hands along his muscles, reveling in the contact. I pushed on Damon's shoulder, rolling him underneath me. I took the hem of my shirt and raised it above my head and threw it, I pushed my hair out of my face and looked down at Damon. God he looked so sexy with his hair disheveled underneath me. I leaned down and kissed his neck, making a trail down to his chest.

He moaned as my tongue darted out to taste his skin. I made my way lower, until I reached the outline of his jeans. Slowly I unbuckled his pants and slid them down his muscled thigh and down his legs, tossing them aside just like his shirt.

I looked down and raised my eyebrow; I didn't take him to be a boxer type of guy. I expected him to go commando or something. I smirked as I reached down and cupped the rather large bulge in his boxers.

Before my hand could reach its destination, Damon flipped us so I was underneath him. He returned the favour; his lips traveled a path down my abdomen to the hem of my jeans. He slowly slipped them down; kissing the exposed flesh that was revealed. When my pants were off Damon went back to kissing every exposed piece of skin.

We quickly discarded our undergarments, finally fully exposed to each other. We looked at each other in wonder; I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

I'm going to be making love to Damon Salvatore.

He rested his forehead against mine, as we gazed into each other's eyes. His hands came up and held my face in between his hands. His face was filled with concern, which made me confused.

"Are you sure you want this?" He sounded worried, like I would suddenly freak out and run for the hills. I reached out and took a hold of his wrists, massaging the back of his hands with my thumbs.

"I love you Damon" that was all it took for Damon's concerned gaze to be transformed into a lust filled one. He kissed me with a passion so intense that I felt like I was burning. With that we were finally joined together.

Damon consumed me.

**A/N: Okay that love scene was extremely hard to write. I hope you guys don't think it was to fast. Don't worry though, it's not going to be all rainbows and sunshine for them... So please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and the love scene that I think I totally screwed up by the way. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**I would like to say sorry to all my readers who have been waiting for my updates. I know a lot of you are probably getting really pissed off with the long waits, it's just the end of school is coming really fast and I have a whole bunch of projects. Also I have been studying for my exams. I promise you all that I will try to do my best, but there isn't going to be that many regular updates until the end of exams. Again I apolagize, but I'm doing the best I can. Now on with the thank you's! Thank you all for reviewing and favouriting and story alerting. As I continuously say, it means a lot.**

* * *

**Elena**

My head rested on Damon's shoulder. His arms wrapped around me as we both gazed up at the stars. I felt unaffected by the wind blowing on my bare body, the cold not registering as Damon and I lay on the grass in the nude. Damon's thumb was tracing circles on my arm, tingles shooting through my body at the simple contact.

I couldn't get rid of the stupid grin etched onto my face as I thought back to the intense love making we shared. I turned myself over so I was half draped over Damon's body, lying on my stomach. My crossed arms resting on Damon's chest as I looked up at him. His hands were crossed behind his head and his eyes were closed. He also had a stupid grin etched across his face.

I felt my heart melt at the look of utter bliss on his face. I don't think I have ever seen Damon this content since I met him. I lowered my lips, placing gentle kisses on his chest. I trailed my way up his chest and up the curve of his neck. Lifting my head up to look at him, his light blue eyes bore into mine.

"We should be getting home, before the sun comes up." I turned too looked at the horizon and noticed he was right. The sky was starting to turn a light blue, with a hint of orange. The sun was beginning to rise and I still had no daylight ring. Reluctantly I got up and looked around for my discarded clothes. All my clothes seemed to have disappeared.

"Damon?" I turned around watching as he slipped on his jeans and began zipping it up. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I can't find my clothes." He looked me up and down, giving me a seductive look.

"Well I find you look good without them." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. If he thinks I'm walking back to the boarding house naked then he is sadly mistaken.

"Oh well I guess you don't mind then that people might see me like this, a certain _someone._" I knew I had him with that one. Now that I'm his, he would not want anyone else to see me naked, especially Stefan.

His eyes darkened, he picked up his shirt off the ground and walked up to me. He gave me his shirt and helped me put it on. Once it was on properly he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me into him. He leaned down towards my ear, his hot breath washing over my neck.

"_Mine."_ His voice sent shivers down my spine. I looked up into his flaming blue eyes and felt a burning sensation make its way through my body. I lifted my hand to his cheek and gently caressed it. My eyes bore into his strikingly beautiful ones, projecting the intensity of my words through my eyes.

"Yours" His eye's shone with love and adoration, reflecting my own. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, before taking my hand and taking off back to the boarding house.

We arrived back at the boarding house just in time. The sun's rays began to brighten the early morning. Once we arrived inside the house, Damon and I went straight up to his room. On our way up, I listened to see if Stefan was somewhere in the house.

It seemed to be empty as we entered his room. I started to walk to his bed, when Damon grabbed me from behind and lifted me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I squealed as my feet were taken out from under me.

"I'm not letting you get on my bed when you're dirty." I roll my eyes at his antics. He really is a neat freak. He carries me into the bathroom and sets me down on the counter top. I watch as he walks over to his enormous bathtub and adjusts the taps.

The water begins to fill up the tub; he turns back to me and gives me that eye wiggle he always does. I giggled as he stalked over to me. He tugs on the collar of his shirt, ripping it from my body. I let out a gasp at the unexpected action. His smirk is plastered across his face as the remnants of his shirt fall to the floor, exposing my body to him.

He strips also and grabs my hand, leading me towards the bathtub. He gets in first and sits back, motioning for me to get in. Getting in also, I lay with my back against Damon's chest. I closed my eyes sighing as my muscles relax.

I moan as I feel Damon's hand work its way up my thigh, making his way towards my center. I turn around so I was straddling him. I shook my head back and forth, amused at his libido.

"You're insatiable"

**Stefan**

I growl as I listen to Elena's moans coming from my brother's room. I'm not mad at Elena because she can't help it, all her emotions are heightened and she is bound to make mistakes. This is all Damon's fault for taking advantage of her in such an emotional state. Elena would never act like this.

She chose me as a human, which means that I'm who she really wants. She will realize that soon when she gets a hold of her emotions. She will realize what a great mistake she made and she'll come back to me. I know she will because we are soul mates.

What she and Damon have is just lust and that's all and I am determined to make her see the error of her ways. Soon we will be together again, I am sure of it. I mean why wouldn't she pick me? I am the better brother after all. Damon was just a rebound for when I wasn't there for her and once she realizes that, I will be here to welcome her with open arms.

Now all I have to do is set my plan in motion and Elena and I will be together again. With that in mind, I take off into the early morning.

**A/N: Ta Da...What did you think? Did you like Stefan's P.O.V at the end? I know that Stefan probably wouldn't act this way, but then again this is what I think he would do if he lost to his brother. I know in 3x21 he said he would leave town if Elena chose Damon, but then again in my head Stefan only said that because he knew Elena was going to chose himself so... Anyways if you guys don't like the whole Stefan thing let me know... I thought it would be a good twist.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Hello people! I was supposed to study this weekend for my exams, but since I probably won't be able to update in a while I thought it would be nice of me to push of studying to get this chapter in. Thank you all for continuing to read my story and for all the reviews, favourites, and strory alerts. It's really awesome to know that people still like this story so far. **

* * *

**Elena**

After our _really_ relaxing bath, Damon and I dried each other off with his fluffy towels. After we were all dried and my hair was combed out, he picked me up and walked back into his bedroom. He led me towards his humongous bed and gently put me down on his velvety soft covers.

As he crawled onto the bed, I got under the covers. I instantly fell in love with his bed; it was literally the softest most comfortable bed I have ever laid on. The bedding against my naked flesh felt amazing.

Before when I fell asleep on it waiting for Damon, I never really registered the feeling of his bed. I was too worried about him to notice.

I tuned onto my side and watched as Damon also settled himself under the covers. When he was settled in and lying on his back, I shimmed over to him. I rested my head on his bare chest, reveling in the contact as his arm wrapped around me.

We were wrapped in silence, the only sound coming from the random creeks of the house and the little insects and animals scurrying around outside. I look around his room and noticed that he has all the windows completely blacked out by those epic blinds that are electrically controlled and totally darkens the room.

"What's your favourite book?" I randomly ask him, I find it kind of sad that we have known each other for years, but have never really delved into little things like this. His hand that was stroking my arm stops at my impromptu question.

Looking around his room, I realize that I don't really know too much about Damon Salvatore. We never really talked about personal things before. He begins to stoke my arm again as I wait for his answer.

"It's gone with the wind." I look up at his face to see if he was serious and apparently he was. I let out a giggle at his answer. The corner of his lips turned down into a frown at my reaction.

"What's so funny about that?" I could hear that he was trying to be serious, but I think my giggling was making it hard for him because the corner of his mouth was starting to twitch upward.

"The big bad Damon Salvatore likes a romance novel." My voice was teasing as I poked him in the side. His lips turned into a pout and I couldn't fight the urge to kiss them. Leaning up I gave him the gentlest kiss we have ever shared.

"Hey it's a great book" I just shook my head at him, silently laughing. I placed my head back on his chest and thought of another question.

"What's yours?" Damon asked and with that the questioning went on. I would ask Damon a question and he would ask me one. We talked about my life before my parents died and about his life before he was turned into a vampire.

That went on for hours before my eyes started to droop and Damon whispered for me to get some sleep. Before I could fully succumb to unconsciousness I heard Damon whisper "I love you" into my hair. I gave a lazy smile as I slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.

**Damon**

I wake up to the feel of someone kissing my shoulder. I smile as I open my eyes and see Elena smirking up at me. I watch as she sits up and lifts her left leg, putting it on the other side of my body. She was straddling me, as she began to kiss a trail down my stomach.

This is definitely a great way to wake up in the morning. I look down and immediately freeze. The morning fogginess left my brain as I notice two things at once.  
A) Elena smelled different

B) Her hair was curly

At that second I realized that it was indeed not Elena, but Katherine trailing her mouth down my stomach and almost at my family jewels. I pushed her shoulder, making her roll off of me and onto the left side of the bed.

She looked up at me with a pout forming on her mouth. Her eyes trailed down my naked body and landed on my manhood. Getting up I walked over to my dresser and searched for my boxers.

"What gave me away? Was it the hair?" She sounded genuinely upset; I had to roll my eyes at that. I ignored her as I found my Calvin Klein boxers and took them out of the drawer. I went to put them on, but before I could I was pinned to the wall by Katherine still in my birthday suit.

Before I could ask her what the hell she thinks she's doing, Elena walks in with a blood bag in hand. She freezes when she spots us. Her expression turns murderous when she sees that I'm naked and Katherine's hands are on my bare chest. The veins around her eyes appear as her fangs pop out.

"What are you doing here?" She growls out at Katherine. I watch as Elena speeds up to us and push Katherine off of me with a surprising force. I let out an amused chuckle as she angles her body, so Katherine can't see any of my goods.

"Oh don't worry Elena, I've seen it all before... and tested it out before." I felt Elena tense at Katherine's words. I needed to calm her down before there is another cat fight, so I took her hand and laced our fingers together.

"I said what are you doing here?" Elena still sounded pissed off, but her body language showed that she was calmer then she was a couple of seconds ago.

"I came back because you guys need my help." Elena and I scoffed at Katherine's reason for being here. Why would we need her help when everything is perfect here? Klaus is gone and there is no impending doom coming our way.

Katherine sauntered over to my bed and gracefully sat down on the edge, crossing her legs. Just remembering that I'm still naked, I pulled on my boxer which was still in my hand. I noticed Elena relax even more once my lower regions were covered.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out pants and a button up shirt. I bent down to pull on my jeans; I could feel two sets of eyes on me. I smirked as I realized they must be checking me out. I turned back around and noticed that I was right; both of them were blatantly staring at me.

Shrugging on my shirt I turned towards Katherine glaring at her relaxed form.

"Now tell us why you're really here." She narrowed her eyes at me as she stood up from my bed. She walked over to the door, picking up the blood bag that Elena must have dropped when rushing over to me. Stopping at the door she turned around and looked back at us.

"I told you. I came back to help, did you really think Klaus would give up that easily? He still wants his hybrid army, you guys are idiots if you think Elena turning into a vampire and his little crush on Caroline is going to stop him from getting what he wants." She let out an amused chuckle as she turned around and walked out of my bedroom.

"Why do you think I have been on the run?" Her voice carried on through the walls as she began her descent down the staircase and into the parlour room.

I turn towards Elena and watch as her face crumbles. I walk over to her and take her into my arms, my chin resting on her head. I feel anger bubble up inside me, this is so unfair.

"Oh God Caroline is with Klaus." Her voice is hysterical, I shush her because I know Caroline is safe.

"Klaus has a huge crush on Caroline, don't worry Elena he won't hurt her." I continue to hold her, my fingers combing through her hair. She looks up at me with her beautiful doe eyes, red from crying.

"I don't want her here Damon." Her voice is now strong and authoritative; I nod my head in understanding because truthfully that's the last thing I want to.

"I know me neither, but we might need her help." I let all the contempt I have for Katherine Pierce seep into m voice. I let go of Elena and walk towards the door.

"Damon wait." I stop on my way out the door and turn around to look at Elena, raising my eyebrow in question. She walks up to me and begins to button up my shirt.

"Just because she's here doesn't mean she gets to see your body. That's reserved for me and me only." I smile down affectionately at the possessiveness in her voice, jealous Elena is really hot.

"There all done." She said as she smoothed out the wrinkles in my shirt. I grabbed her face between my hands and looked her in the eye.

"God I love you so much." I whispered as I leaned down and kissed her deliciously full lips. She leaned up into me and threaded her fingers into my hair.

"I love you too." She said when our lips finally detached. I exaggerated taking a deep breath and motioned towards the door.

"Ready to face the wicked bitch of the west?" I asked her in exasperation as I listened to Katherine pouring some of _my_ bourbon in a glass.

"Let's just get this over with." She said as she grabbed my hand and laced them together, leading me towards my bedroom door. On our way downstairs I hear another voice other then Katherine's.

Oh great Stefan's here.

**A/N: Allo everyone! So... yes I did bring Katherine back because come on, who doesn't love Katheirne? Anyways I hope you guys liked it and don't worry I am still plotting ways this story could go, to make you guys either really hate me or love me :D So please leave a review and tell me if you still like it. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Okay so sorry everyone for the long wait. Exams are finally finished and I went on a mini vacation so I couldn't update, but here I am and I promise since it's summer this story is going to have a regular updating. Thank's to all of you lovely people for reviewing this story and also favouriting it and story alerting it.**

* * *

**Elena**

I followed behind Damon as we entered the parlor. Katherine was lounged on the couch with a tumbler in her hands, while Stefan was standing in front of her with his arms crossed. Damon walked over to the drink cart and poured himself a drink. I stood there at the entrance of the room awkwardly; the tension in this room could definitely be cut with a butter knife.

I catch Stefan's eye and the pain in them makes me internally cringe and avert my eyes. I never wanted to hurt Stefan, but it just wasn't right to be with him anymore. I look back over to Damon who was leaning against the bar and sipping his bourbon.

"So what do you know Katherine?" I rolled my eyes when Katherine pouted at Damon's bluntness. I watched her like a hawk as she stood up and made her way to the drink cart. She held out her glass to Damon, who took it and filled it.

"Well aren't we going to catch up first? I have been away for a while." She trailed her disgusting finger up Damon's chest. Before I could let out a warning growl, Damon flicked her hand away and walked over to the loveseat. He sat down and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"Katherine just tell us why you're here." Stefan pleaded with her, not in the mood for her games. I walk across the room and sit on the loveseat with Damon; He put his left arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side.

I felt Damon's lips touch my temple; I smiled at the act of affection. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Stefan glaring at us, but when I fully looked he was looking at Katherine.

"Okay fine! Ugh you guys are no fun." She sat down on the single seat across from Damon and I. She sat side ways, her legs hanging off the armrest.

"Okay so down to business. Firstly like I said before, you guys are idiots if you think Klaus is going to stay in that punk's body. Secondly a little birdy told me that the council knows about all the vampire's in this town and are probably planning an attack."

I feel Damon stiffen as we take in this information. Oh no that means that the council knows about Damon and Stefan. I look up at Damon and notice he's thinking along the same line as me.

"How did the council find out about us?" Stefan wondered aloud, his brows furrowed in thought. He has a good point, how did the council find out about us? The house went silent as the three of us were lost in our thoughts.

"Alaric…" Damon whispered into the silent room. I felt my heart constrict at the name. Alaric was like a father to me and the thought that _all_ my parents are dead now is just… I feel tears threaten to fall as I thought of all the memories of Alaric. I didn't have to ask Damon to know that he's dead. His life force was tied to mine and therefore when I died he died. We have to have a funeral for him, he deserves that.

I look up at Damon and see the same pain reflected in his eyes. Alaric was Damon's best friend and drinking buddy, he must feel the same amount of pain as me.

"So what are we going to do about the council?" Stefan asked as he looked at Katherine and Damon for an answer. The room was engulfed in silence, everyone lost in thought.

"I could call Liz and see if she knows if Rick told them about Stefan and me." I shook my head at that.

"No way, it's too risky." I put as much conviction in my voice as I could, I will not allow Damon to walk into a trap that the council might set up.

"Elena it might be the only way." I was about to protested because Damon is just being ridiculous, when the door to the boarding house burst open. The four of us whipped our heads around to see Caroline standing in the doorway.

It took me a second to process everything before I was flying at her and wrapping her in my arms. I hugged her as tight as I could, happy that she was safe and well.

"I was so worried about you." I gripped her tighter as tears streamed down my face; I was so worried that Klaus hurt her. I pulled back and looked her over, worry started to settle in. Why was she back?

"I need to tell you guys something." I put my arm around her waist and lead her to the couch that was previously occupied by Katherine. I folded my right leg under and sat facing Caroline, grabbing her hands and holding them in mine.

"Klaus' body isn't burned to ash." Wait, what? I looked over at Damon, who looked just as perplexed as me.

"Impossible Blondie, I saw him burn with my own eyes." Caroline just shook her head back and forth at Damon's statement.

"No you're wrong, I overheard him talking to someone on the phone about putting himself back in his body." I turned my head around watching as Damon leaned his head back and wiped his hand over his face, whispering an "of course" into them.

"Wait, wouldn't there have to be a witch involved in all of this?" Stefan stated to the room, I heard a small chuckle come from behind me. I turn look to see Damon standing up and making his way over to the drink cart.

"I should have known that Judgy was going to do something when I left her alone with Klaus." At that everyone turned to stare at Damon, giving him a look of confusion.

"Are you saying Bonnie is behind this?" I asked him as he poured himself a generous helping of bourbon.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." He replied without turning around to face me. The room was once again engulfed in silence as Stefan stared into the fire, Damon drinking his bourbon, Katherine looking at her nails and Caroline staring off into space.

I leafed through all the events that started to unfold, the council knowing about us, Bonnie helping Klaus, Klaus wanting to go back in his body. The only thing I don't understand is Katherine's statement about how me turning into a vampire won't stop Klaus from making his hybrid army?

"Katherine, what did you mean by me turning into a vampire won't stop Klaus from making his hybrid army?" I voiced my thoughts out loud, drawing everyone's attention to Katherine.

"I mean, don't you think Klaus would find a way to make more hybrids? Elena you were the last of the Petrova bloodline which means there will be no other doppelgänger for Klaus to make his hybrids." I felt someone sit behind me and rub my shoulder. Caroline squeezed my hands, showing me that she was there for me.

"He thought I was the last Petrova also. When I ran away and got myself turned, I heard a rumor going around that Klaus found a way to turn a vampire into a human." Everyone in the room let out a gasp at that piece of information.

"It's impossible." Stefan whispered into the room, "I have searched everywhere for a cure and I never found one." Katherine looked at Stefan with something akin to pity.

"You just never knew where to look for it. There is this thing called a Kitsune… It's a fox like creature and apparently it can grant wishes." I gave Katherine an incredulous look, she can't be serious. I looked behind me to gauge Damon's reaction, but he looked completely serious.

"I've heard of them before, they're dangerous. They love to play games and they can control people." I threw Damon a confused look. What does he mean control people?

"I once heard one of them wiped out an entire village. They controlled the kids and got them to kill their parents and mutilate themselves. Nobody could do anything to stop them. When there was nothing left of the town, the Kitsune burned it down, erasing all the evidence." I felt sick to my stomach after the story Damon told us. I guess my mortification showed on my face because Damon wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck.

"Don't worry princess; I won't let anything happen to you." I relaxed into his embrace, leaning back on him. I let go of Caroline's hands and placed mine on Damon's that were wrapped around my midsection.

"So what does he plan on doing? Find one of these things and make it grant him his wish of turning Elena human?" Damon was tense, but his voice was calm as he demanded an answer from Katherine.

"It's not that easy. You either have to find one of the very rare nice Kitsune's or find ones star ball, so you can control it." I always wondered if vampires could get a headache and now I know for sure one can. I feel the pain in my temple; I place my fingers on my temple and try to dispel the ache.

"Okay well how about we finish this tomorrow." Damon told the group as he ran his right hand through my hair, trying to help soothe the ache in my head.

"Can I stay here? The council knows about me and I have nowhere else to go." I looked up and nodded my head in affirmation, wanting my best friend to be safe. I stood up and took her hand, leading her upstairs to one of the many guest rooms in the boarding house.

**Damon**

I watched as Elena and Caroline made their way upstairs to one of the guest rooms. I looked at Katherine and my brother the only two left in the room.

"So now that I have you all to myself…" I crossed my arms and glared at Katherine, cutting her off before she could finish whatever she wanted to say.

"Cut the crap Katherine, what else aren't you telling us?" She glared at me from across the room, where she slithered over to Stefan's side.

"What do I get out of telling you?" I ran over to her, grabbing her neck and slamming her into the wall. I bared my fangs and growled at her. She swatted me off of her and fixed her hair.

"Fine… Klaus already has two Kitsune's working for him." Great, just what we needed. This day has definitely taken a turn for the worst.

"So why hasn't he turned Elena human again?" Stefan was the one to ask this time. I heard underlying hope in his voice, it made me turn and scrutinize him. Why does he sound hopeful at Klaus being able to turn Elena human and use her as a human blood bag?

"A kitsune can't turn a vampire human just out of thin air. They have to make some kind of object that has to come into contact with the vampire in order for it to become human again." I felt a bit relieved at that revelation. At least Elena isn't going to magically turn human and become a human blood bag again.

"Okay, so it's safe to say that we don't have to worry about Klaus right away. So right now the only pressing concern is the council which I should be going to deal with now." I told them as I walked over to the hallway, grabbing my jacket on my way.

I'm about to open the door when Elena's voice stops me.

"Where are you going?" I pause with my hand on the door, slowly I turn around and am meet with Elena's angry eyes.

"Out?" I meant for it to be more of a statement, but it ended coming out as more of a question. She put her hands on her hips and continued to glare at me. I hear Katherine from the parlour saying "busted," I held in my growl at her tinkling laugh.

"I told you I didn't want you to go to the council Damon, it's too dangerous." I roll my eyes at Elena's over protectiveness. I completely understand where she's coming from, but nothing is going to happen to me.

"Elena I'm just meeting up with Liz, nothing is going to happen. I promise I won't approach any of the council members." I hope I sounded convincing enough. I watched as she deflated, I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. Her head rested against my chest, while my chin rested on her head.

"Don't worry, I'll be home soon." I felt her nod against my chest; I pulled back and kissed her on the lips. It was meant to be a quick kiss goodbye, but she ended up deepening it. I almost said screw it and take her upstairs where I can fully ravish her, but I have to deal with the council.

So I gave her bottom lip one last tug with my teeth, before I backed away whispering a goodbye in her ear. I couldn't help, but chuckle as I glanced back at her dazed expression. I closed the door and walked to my car. Getting in I started the engine and made my way towards Liz's house.

When I arrived there, I got out of my car and made my way up the porch. I felt the hairs on my neck stand, the feeling that someone was watching me put me on edge. I looked around and didn't spot anything.

I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. I waited a couple of minutes before whipping out my phone and punching in her number. The phone rang and rand until it reached voice mail. I left a quick message telling her to phone me back before making my way to my car.

I just reached for the door handle when I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and lower back.

Vervain.

I turned around just in time to see one of the Fells walking up to me before I passed out into a sea of black.

**A/N: I read the books and I thought the whole Kitsune thing was pretty cool and they did say there was going to be a new villan... Anyways please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it.**


	14. Chapter 14

******Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**As promised, her is the next chapter. I know that a lot of you are probably going to hate me for what happens in this chapter, but that's okay. I even kind of hated myself too. I don't know if anybody reads this but I'm sorry. Now I know I say this every chapter but it's true, I would really like to thank all of you who are sticking by this story. It means a lot to me.  
**

* * *

**Damon**

All I feel is immense pain.

My whole body feels like it's on fire. I attempt to move my arm, but pain shoots through the tip of my fingers to my shoulder blade. I gasp as something hits my rips, my whole body spasms in pain.

"Open your eyes vampire." The voice spits the word vampire out like it's some kind of poison. I attempt to open my eyes, but it feels like they are super glued shut. This time something hits my face, vaguely through the pain I realize that it's some kind of stick.

"I said open your eyes vampire." The voice or person yells out, the sound echoes off the walls. I will myself through the pain to open my eyes. I didn't want to look weak and pathetic to this unknown attacker.

After several failed attempts, I finally got my eyes open a crack. Everything is blurry and the only thing I can see is the silhouette of a person standing in front of me.

I feel my head droop, the weight of it feeling oddly heavy. I feel a sting of a hand slapping against my cheek, my head snapping to the right. My eyes drop down and it takes me a second to realize that I'm sitting in a chair.

I look at my hands, only to find them shackled to the chair with wooden tips piercing my wrists. That must have been what caused the pain to jolt through my arm.

"What do you want?" I tried not to sound weak, but my voice ended up coming out hoarse. I don't know how long I've been here, but I could feel the vervain still in my system.

"I? No we want to rid this town of vampires." Confused by when he said we in his statement, I looked up to only now notice that there were at least a four people in the room and I could barely hear five other's somewhere else in this place.

My vision started to clear up and for the first time I took in my surroundings. It looked like I was in some sort of dungeon; it has to be one of the founding family's catacombs. Next I took in the people standing in the room; they all are on the council

I noticed Meredith standing in the corner and Liz in the other. I couldn't believe Meredith vervained me. I felt betrayed; I thought I could at least count on them to be on our side. They must be doing this to get back on the councils good graces.

I glared at them, but all they did was turn away and avoid my eyes. I looked at the other two and noticed that it was Thomas Skinner and Stanford Springfield. I never really liked those two snakes.

I bare my fangs at them and growl, but all they do is laugh. Thomas yanks a wooden bat back like he's in baseball and lets it swing forward, I cried out as it hit my ribs. The resounding crack that echoes around the room makes me more nauseous then the actual pain.

"Why don't you just kill me then? If you really want to rid this town of vampires, then kill me." I carefully construct my face in order to show no emotion. I'm not going to show them my fear of actually dying.

I watch as a cruel smile twists the corner of Thomas' face, as he throws the bat on the ground and gets right up in my face. I try to lunge at him, but it seems that they also have me strapped down at the chest with vervain soaked chains.

"You see vampire, I can't kill you now. You're my bait and in order for this to work, you need to be alive." His breath stinks of cigars and offhandedly I wonder who the hell smokes cigars anymore?

He pulls back and motions something at Liz and before I could wonder what it was, I see her pull on a rope and my whole body feels like it's caught on fire. I scream bloody murder as my skin begins to sizzle.

After what seems like an eternity the pain stops and I'm left gasping for air.

"But who says I can't torture you for a bit?" Thomas gives me a wicked smile before turning on his heels and walking towards the door.

"Oh and I'll just be keeping this." He holds up my ring for me to see and I feel my heart drop. Without that I could burn to a crisp. I try to lunge for him, but all that does is burn my skin due to the vervain soaked chains.

"Again." I hear him say as he closes the door and the pain hits me again full force. I tried to hold in my screams of pain but it was just too much.

I scream out Elena's name as the pain became too much.

**Elena**

I begin to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace, my whole body on edge. Something doesn't feel right. I look at the clock and growl in frustration.

Damon has been gone too long.

It's already been two hours since Damon has left, it shouldn't take that long for him to talk to Liz. I felt Stefan, Katherine and Caroline's eyes on me. I feel like a caged animal, the curtains were drawn as to not allow any sun to leak in. I knew this was a bad idea, I _told_ Damon not to go.

Damn his stubbornness.

He should have at least waited until nightfall so if anything went wrong I could help out. Now I'm stuck in this darn house with no way out. I look over to Stefan and beg him with my eyes to go search for Damon.

He just shook his head and continued to read his book. An hour ago we already fought about this and Stefan said "_don't worry Elena, nothing happened to Damon. He's alright, now calm down."_ Ugh why is everyone so flippant about this?

I continue to pace a hole in the floor as I think of the worst things that could have happened. Why everyone is being so ignorant of this is beyond me. The council knows about us and yet they are not worried that Damon has been gone for _two hours._

And where the hell is Bonnie? If she would have been here, I would already have a daylight ring and be out there searching for him. I left at least a dozen messages on her and Damon's phone. That's another thing that worries me.

Damon hasn't answered his phone and he _always _answers his phone to me. I glare daggers at the clock, trying to somehow magically make the time go faster.

"Can you please stop, your making me dizzy." Katherine's voice was so irritating; I stopped and turned to face her. She was lounging on the love seat, her legs laid out on the other cushion, ankles crossed. She looked so relaxed that it made my blood boil.

"I mean what's the worst that can happen? So what Damon dies, at least you don't have to string him along anymore." That was when I snapped, it was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back.

I went flying at her, attacking with a primal rage. How dare she speak so nonchalantly about Damon's death? I scratch and bite, using my primal instincts to attack. I taste blood in my mouth and the beast in me roared.

In no time I sense Katherine fighting back. I'm thrown against the wall, her hand around my neck. I struggle to get loose, but it's a lost cause.

I grab onto her wrist and try to make her let go, but my strength is no match for hers. I watch as the veins under her eyes slowly disappear and then she lets me go. I drop to the ground and rub my tender neck.

"Do that again and next time I won't hesitate to kill you." With that I watch as she makes her way out of the room. Stefan runs up to me and helps me up from the ground. His hands cup my neck and his thumbs gently caress my cheeks. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Caroline get up and walk out of the room.

"Are you okay?" I nod my head up and down, closing my eyes at his comforting gesture. I sigh as his thumbs continue to stroke my cheek; it feels good to be comforted right now. I feel all my emotions running haywire through my mind.

I feel so on edge, and the most prominent feeling right now is hunger, but I'm also feeling worried and scared.

I gasp when I feel Stefan's lips touch mine.

It's so unexpected that I freeze. His lips gently move against mine, trying to coax a reaction out of them. I feel his tongue sweep across my bottom lip and with that I'm snapped out of my shocked state.

I lift my hands up to his wrists and try to push him away. His grip tightens as he backs me into the wall. I try to push him off again, but he wouldn't give up. He pushed his hips into mine and I hear him moan in satisfaction.

Without my consent a moan slips past my mouth at the contact of our lower bodies. His hands lower until their gripping my waist where he grinds our lower bodies against each other. I feel all my past emotions come bubbling up to the surface and before I realize it, I'm kissing him back.

He moans again when he feels me respond to his touch. I feel his hands lower to the front of my jeans, and fiddle with the button, trying to let it loose. I feel something deep inside of me cringe at the action.

With as much strength as I can, I push him off of me. Stefan goes flying back and crashes to the floor near the fireplace. My human side screamed that this is not my love, while my vampire side roared that he's not my mate.

I feel horrified at my actions; my hand comes up to my mouth to stifle my sobs. How could I do this to Damon? Stefan stands up and lifts his hands up in front of him, in a gesture that he means no harm.

I shake my head as I back away. Stefan steps forward to come near me and I flinch away.

"Don't come near me." I sob as I turn around and run upstairs. I make my way to Damon's room and lock the door. I drop to the ground with my back against his bedroom door. I cry as the guilt consumes me.

How could I get so caught up in my old feelings for him? I'm not that girl anymore and I haven't been for a while. How could I throw the love I have for Damon all away because I was feeling hungry, sad and scared.

I continue to cry as I realized that Damon will never forgive me for this.

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there for, but when I looked outside it was finally night. I got up and made my way downstairs and towards the door. I need to find Damon and make sure he's okay and them I will tell him what happened.

I stop when I hear Caroline and Stefan's voice in the parlor.

I turn around and walk to where he's standing with his cell phone to his ear.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan demanded into the phone. I notice that I can hear with ease, the other side of the phone call. These new vampire senses really do come in handy. A man's voice spoke that I recognized as Thomas Skinner, he and my dad used to golf together.

"Oh he's a little tied up at the moment." My heart dropped into my stomach as I realized what was going on.

The council caught Damon.

"What did you do to him?" Stefan growled into the phone. I felt my eyes start to change. I don't care if I knew these people my whole life, if they hurt Damon in anyway their dead.

"Well come see for yourself, either way one vampire is eliminated from the list." I felt a growl rip its way out of my chest. I'll tear them all apart.

"We're at the Fell catacombs." Before he hung up I heard the most heart retching scream. I felt my body scream in pain at Damon's agonized scream for me to help him. Tears started to run down my face, as I pulled at my hair and screamed.

My Damon is in pain and I didn't do anything about it.

I ran out of the house and into the night. The council is going to pay for this. I won't stop until the pavement is painted with their blood.

**A/N: Didn't I tell you that you would be pissed. Now I know that Elena's last thought was a little dark, but hey she's a vampire now so... Yeah. Okay well please leave a review and tell me if this chapter sucked, or mybe if it was good.**


	15. Chapter 15

**********Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Hello everyone! So this chapter was a little hard to write because of Elena being kind of dark... But I think it turned out okay... Anyways, thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter and to those who favourited and story alerted this story. It must mean I'm doing something right, right?  
**

* * *

**Elena**

I ran as fast as my vampire body would allow me, all I see is red. My body is pulsing with anger. I ignore the pain of the branches tugging at my hair as I make my way through the forest. I hear the telltale signs of someone following me, but I ignore them as I push myself to run faster.

I remember from one of Jenna's stories about Logan Fell found the Fell's catacombs. He took her there and they ended up making out. She was venting to me, telling me that was where he slipped up and called her by another girl's name. During this story she gave away the Fell's catacombs location.

I knew I was close when I heard an ear splitting scream. I felt my heart stop as I recognized the owner of the voice.

Damon.

They were hurting _my _Damon. I felt my fangs lengthen at the thought of burying my fangs into their flesh. I never wanted to cause someone so much pain as I did in this moment. I felt disgust at my train of thought, but I couldn't help the yearning to kill them.

I felt a solid weight hit me from behind making me crash to the forest floor face first. I struggled to get my attacker off of me. I heard another gut wrenching scream and that gave me the power I needed to shove my attacker off of me.

I turned and growled at my attacker, but stopped when I realized it was only Stefan and Caroline. I glared at them for slowing me down in my attempt to save Damon.

"Elena you can't just run in to the place guns blazing and expect to save Damon." I frown at Stefan's patronizing tone of voice.

I glowered at him.

Who does he think he is to stop me from going in there and save Damon? I think it is a great idea to go in there "guns a blazing" and save Damon.

"What's wrong with that plan?" I asked sarcastically, while slowly inching backwards. I mentally calculated if I would be able to reach the catacombs before Stefan or Caroline could stop me.

"Because you never got your bloodlust under control and you could end up killing people." I looked at Stefan in disbelief. I can't believe that he is seriously worried about me killing those bastards then Damon being hurt.

"Who cares? Damon is being hurt. They deserve to die." My eyes started to change and I felt my fangs lengthen in my mouth. The urge to rip them apart started to creep up again. I never thought that I was ever capable of these types of musings, but I guess when someone you love is being hurt you would do anything.

"They're human beings Elena! They don't deserve to die." I scoffed at Stefan as I took another step backwards.

"That's rich coming from a ripper." After the words left my mouth, I instantly felt bad. The hurt that flashed through his eyes definitely pierced my heart.

"Stefan I…" I couldn't finish my sentence when another scream echoed into the night air. All thoughts off what I said to Stefan fled my mind as I turned around and took off towards the catacombs.

Once I spotted the catacombs, I stopped and hid behind a tree. I expanded my hearing and listened to see if anyone was in the area. I could hear nine human heartbeats in the catacombs. I felt relief when I heard Damon's ragged breathing coming from somewhere deep in the place.

The relief was short lived when I smelled a large amount of Damon's blood.

Without thinking of the repercussions, I ran into the place and sunk my fangs into the first person I see. It was so quick that the person didn't even have time to scream. I quickly killed one more, before I heard the light footsteps of Caroline and Stefan behind me.

I turned around to face them and noticed how Stefan's eyes held disgust in them. Caroline's eyes were more sympathetic then disgusted. I didn't care if blood was dripping down my face; all that mattered was saving Damon.

I turned back towards where Damon should be and made my way through the cave. Caroline and I killed the people by biting their necks, while Stefan snapped their necks and whispered sorry.

I didn't feel the same sympathy for them. I enjoyed their suffering as I savagely bit into their neck. Finally we made it to a steel door that held Damon on the other side. I could hear four heartbeats in the room with him. Without further ado, I kicked in the door.

The sight that stood before me made me sick.

**Damon**

Every time the wood entered my body or the vervain touched my skin, I screamed out of Elena. I don't know why I did it because the last thing I want is for her to come here and be hurt, but I guess subconsciously I needed her to.

I don't remember when, but sometime during the torture I gave up on trying to be tough. I don't know how long I've been here, but it feels like an eternity. After the first couple of times the sun hit my skin, I started to cry. The tears would silently make their way down my face and sometimes wash away the vervain that they threw on my face.

I don't know how many times I asked them to just kill me already, but they never listened. I screamed bloody murder as they cut me open with a knife and put small pieces of wood in the cut. The cut was too close to my heart and I was afraid that if I moved, one of the pieces of wood would pierce my heart.

This is the first time I have ever cursed our kind for not being easily killed. I never knew people to be this cruel. I have never once tortured any of my victims. I just bite them and drain them. I don't think I have ever been cruel enough to torture them.

I guess I deserve this though. I have killed so many people in my life time and hurt so many families because of it that I deserve this kind of torture. I thought back to all my victims, and wondered what their families went through. If those people I killed had children, brothers and sisters. How the families felt when they realized that their loved one wasn't coming home.

During all the torture and maiming I had a sudden epiphany. Elena doesn't deserve this kind of life. She doesn't need to have this kind of thing on her conscience and no matter how hard we try; she is going to slip up.

Maybe Katherine had a good idea going. I could find a kitsune and make them turn Elena human. Then Stefan and I could protect her from Klaus as she lives out a long human life. Once Klaus is in his own body we could desiccate him again. That way Elena won't be in any danger.

Stefan and I will leave and she will have a normal human life. She can find a husband, have children, buy a dog, and get the house with the picket fence. Obviously I will watch from afar to make sure that she is perfectly safe because knowing Elena there will always be potential threats.

I was cruelly taken out of my musing with a stake coated in vervain entering my abdomen. I screamed out in pain again. My voice was becoming raw from all the yelling. I know I probably look disfigured, but it doesn't matter because the pain is starting to lessen and I'm starting to feel numb.

I know it's probably from the extensive amount of blood loss and it's my body's way of shutting down. My head started to feel heavy and my eyes started to close, I just didn't have the will power to keep them open.

I hear a loud bang, but it felt impossible to lift my head to see who it was. All I knew was that it was probably someone else coming for their turn to torture the vampire. Every single one of the council members, including Meredith and Liz had their fair share of fucking up the abomination as they so called me.

For the first time since the torture began, my mind finally started to shut down. I felt the peaceful numbness of unconsciousness closing in around me. The vampire in me wanted to stay awake because it knew that there was a threat nearby, but no matter how much it fought my unconscious finally won out.

**Elena**

The first thing I see is Damon tied to a chair with his head down. His whole body is covered in a scarlet red substance that I immediately recognize as blood. The next thing I notice is the four people in the room, Meredith, Liz, Stanford and _Thomas. _

My eyes narrow in on Thomas. He is the one that called and he was the one that hurt Damon. I could tell by the knife in his hand that is dripping with Damon's blood.

"Mom…" I hear Caroline say behind me, but I ignore it because I only have eyes for my prey. I give off a menacing growl as I stalk forward. The urge to rip the now diminishing smirk off his face was overwhelming.

I hear a snap from behind me and vaguely wonder whose neck was snapped. I watch as Thomas' eyes widen and his hand holding the knife begins to tremble.

"E…Elena?" Thomas' voice is shaky just like his whole body. I feel a small twisted small contort my face. I'm going to enjoy making him suffer. I walk right up to him and rip the knife out of his hand. I lean in to whisper in his ear.

"Did you really think that you and the council could eliminate all the vampires? You guys are idiots if you think you could go up against all of us, especially when you took _my mate."_ The last two words I hissed into his ear.

I felt him quiver in fear and the predator in me shivers in anticipation. I move my hand from where it was gripping his forearm to his hand. I bent his middle finger back until it broke and felt pleasure as he cried out in pain.

I slipped Damon's ring off and put it in my pocket. I wanted to torture him like he tortured Damon, but I didn't have time. Damon needed me and I will not waste my time on this low life. So as quick as a cobra, I strike and bite him in the neck.

I didn't want to be clean. I wanted this to be as painful as possible. I missed the major vein in his neck intentionally and tore into his throat. I ripped off pieces of flesh as I drank down his life essence. I felt satisfaction in feeling his life slowly drain from his body.

When I was done, I let him drop to the ground. I turned back to face the rest of the group and noticed that they killed Springfield. I ignored them all as I walked up to Damon and yanked the chain off of his middle.

I bit back a hiss of pain, as the vervain burned my hand. Carefully I removed the shackles from his wrist. I placed my hand under his chin and slowly lifted his head up. He looked like hell and I felt like I was in physical pain at the bruises and disfiguration of his face.

He didn't open his eyes, so I gently lifted him up bridal style in my arms. I walked out of the cave without a glance back. I made my way to the boarding house with ease. His weight not even is bothering me.

When we arrived at the boarding house, I gently placed him on the couch and went downstairs to get him some blood bags. With the way he looked, he is definitely going to need them. I made my way back upstairs and placed them on the ground beside the couch that Damon is occupying.

I placed my hand on his cheek and gently traced the cuts and bruises. I felt tears slip down my face knowing that if we were any later he could have been so much closer to dying. I know that if that would have happened I would never be able to live with myself.

It seems physically and mentally impossible now for me to even fathom the idea of Damon not being in my life. I never knew that I could ever feel this strongly about someone. It frightens me sometimes when I think of the lengths I would go through to save Damon.

Now that I have Damon here and he's safe, the guilt of what I did started to creep up on me. I killed the people I knew my whole life without a second thought. They all had families at home and now their parents are never going to be there.

I sit on the ground with my back against the sofa and wrap my arms around my legs. I killed people. I never wanted to hurt anybody that was the only thing I never wanted to do, but I resolved that if I had to do it over again I wouldn't have did anything differently.

I think I finally realized why Damon would sacrifice anybody, so I was safe because truthfully I would do the same. I lift my head up and stare at Damon's bruised and beaten face.

Yes.

I would kill thousands to save him.

**A/N: Okay so you got to see Elena's pertective side. I thought since as a human, she was always trying to protect everyone she loves that she would go to any lengths to save Damon... I don't know I just hope I didn't over do it. So anyways please leave a comment if you liked the chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

******Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Okay so here it is. I know there isn't really that much action in this chapter, but I did what I could. So I would like to thank all of you for your amazing reviews last chapter. A lot of you were confused with Liz being a part of it so I hope this explains it.  
**

* * *

**Elena**

I sat on the ground with my right arm against the sofa. While waiting for Damon to wake up, I laid my head against my arm and watched him sleep. I couldn't help but feel angry at myself for all the times I hurt him, all the times I rejected him. I was just so scared of admitting that I was in love with him, that I pushed him away constantly.

I'm still kind of surprised that he put up with all my crap. I moved my left hand up to gently caress his cheek. All the lost time and heartache I put him through, I will spend an eternity making it up to him.

I hear the door slam open and three sets of footsteps walk into the house. I look towards the parlor entrance as Stefan, Caroline and Liz walk in. I'm instantly on my feet and baring my fangs at her.

She was there.

She helped them torture my Damon. I didn't know what to do. I was at war with myself. This woman helped torture Damon, yet she's my friend's mother. I don't know what to do at this moment. The only thing I can do is give her a death glare.

"Elena I'm so sorry…" I just continue to glare at Liz as she tries to apologize for her actions. I have never been so at war with my emotions before. The need to kill her was overwhelming, but the fact that she is my best friend's mom is stopping me from lunging.

"You have to understand that I only did what I did because they said they wouldn't hurt Caroline." Liz's voice began to break, I watched silently as tears started to stream down her face. Again I didn't know what to do. She only did that to protect Caroline –my best friend- yet she hurt Damon in the process.

I decided to let it go because truthfully the other's got what they deserved. I can't fault Liz for wanting to protect Caroline.

"Just know that if you ever do it again, I will forget that you're my best friend's mother and I _will_ kill you." I let as much malice as I could leak into my voice. I wanted to show her that I wasn't joking around, that I'm dead serious.

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. She nodded her head up and down like a bobble head doll. Caroline took her mom's hand and began to walk her out of the parlor and to the door.

"Since technically the whole council is dead, thanks to Elena's munchies, I will be moving back home with my mom." I rolled my eyes at Caroline's sense of humor. I waved as she turned around and left the boarding house.

Now it was just me, Stefan and a unconscious Damon. I went back to sit on the ground beside Damon. I took his hand in mine and started to draw circles on the back of his hand.

"Elena…" I shake my head back and forth as I sensed Stefan getting closer. I didn't want to talk about what happened. It was all a mistake, a big filthy mistake.

"_Please_." I squeeze my eyes closed and kiss the back of Damon's hand. I wish Stefan would just leave me alone so I can be with Damon in peace. I wait to see if he took the hint that I wanted to be alone, but the second I feel his hand come into contact with my shoulder I flip.

I stand up with my vampire speed and turn to glare at Stefan.

"Why?" I scream at him, my anger finally coming to the surface. He shrunk back as if I physically hit him. I was seething inside, why did he have to kiss me? He knew that I chose Damon and yet he kissed me anyways.

"Because I thought that you still loved me." I scoff at his words, but when his face fills with pain I backpedal.

"I do love you Stefan." I watch his face light up at my words. I take his hands in mine and bring them to chest.

"I love you like I love Caroline, Bonnie and Matt. I'm sorry Stefan, but I'm not in love with you anymore." I watch as the hope in his eyes vanishes. I feel bad for saying that, but he needs to hear the truth.

He shakes his head back and forth as he pulls my hands to his face and kisses them. I try to pull them out of his grasp, but his grip is to strong.

"I just want you to know that I'm going to keep fighting for you. I love you Elena and I will always love you. I'm not going to give up on us." Stefan's voice is strong and filled with love. I shake my head back and forth while finally getting my hands free of his grasp.

"Stefan it's over. I'm in love with Damon and I will be forever. He's it for me." I watch as his head shakes back and forth in denial. I feel sadness encase my heart at Stefan's persistence. He needs to let me go.

"I thought that if you choose him that I would be able to bow down, but Elena I can't. We're soul mates and I'm not going to let him take that from us." Now Stefan's persistence was starting to irritate me. I was just about to argue more when Stefan's cell phone went off.

He backed away from me and pulled out his phone. He answered it as I walked back to Damon. I paused when Stefan grabbed my wrist. I turned around to tell him to let go when he held out the phone for me.

"It's Bonnie." He whispered, as he let go of my arm and handed me the phone. I took it and felt relieved when I heard my friend's voice on the other line.

"Bonnie? Where are you?" I asked as I sat back down on the floor in front of Damon. I wouldn't meet Stefan's gaze as he sat across from us.

"Hey Elena, I'm sorry for being M.I.A." I just shook my head and looked to Damon's still battered face. I just wanted him to wake up, so he can have some blood and recover.

"Can you come to the boarding house?" I asked absentmindedly as I took Damon's hand in my right hand as my left held the phone up to my ear.

"Yeah umm sure, there is something I have to tell you guys anyways." I nodded my head up and down, but realized I was on the phone and she couldn't see that action.

"Okay and if it has something to do with the whole Klaus being in Tyler's body thing then we already now." I heard her breath hitch on the other line. I guess she thought no one knew about it.

"Uh yeah okay well why do you need me at the boarding house then?" I glanced at the clock and noticed that the sun should be starting to come up soon. I must have been watching Damon earlier for longer than I thought.

"I need a daylight ring." It was completely silent on the other end for a couple minutes before Bonnie started spluttering.

"Wh…what." I raised my eyebrow in amusement at Bonnie's inability to create a full sentence. I guess she never knew I was a vampire; then again she has been missing for a while so she couldn't have known.

"Yeah I will explain it all when you get here." I hung up the phone and continued to look at Damon's pale face.

When are you going to wake up?

**Damon**

I could hear voices all around me as I slowly started to drift in from unconsciousness. I didn't move a muscle as I listened to the voices more closely.

"So you're working for Klaus now?" The voice was angelic and I felt love fill my being at this woman's voice. I don't know who she is, but she must mean something to me.

"No I already told you guys. I'm setting him up. Once I do the spell to put him back in his own body, we can redo the desiccation spell." This woman's voice held a totally different reaction inside me. I felt anger and hate, but also respect.

"Do you think that would actually work?" This was a man's voice. The reaction it caused in me was kind of confusing. I felt love, jealousy and a certain bond that I couldn't understand. Like this person was family.

I started to grow tired of just sitting and listening, so I forced my eyes open. The light momentarily blinded me. I tried to sit up, but the pain that shot threw my body had me lying back down.

I groaned out as the worse pain was felt near my chest. I went to claw at it, when a hand grabbed mine.

"Damon, lay still." It was the angelic voice that spoke to me. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful girl standing over me. Brown hair framed her heart shaped face, which held the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen.

The white light behind her made her even more stunning.

"Are you an angel?" I caught myself saying out loud. I hear snickering come from three different voices, but the angel in front of me just frowns.

"Damon, it's me Elena." I frown at the angel's voice, but then the light disappears behind her and my memory comes back full force. I mask the embarrassment I feel and try to sit up again. I gasp at the pain that shoots through me like a razor sharp blade.

Elena gently pushes my shoulder, so I fall back on the couch.

"Don't move, here drink this." Right after she finishes her sentence I catch a whiff of the most delicious smell ever. I snatch the bag out of her hands and wolf down the blood. I wince as the pain resonates through my body, but I ignore it as the blood slides down my throat.

Someone hand's me another one, but I'm to lost in the relief of the blood making its way through my body and healing the pain that I don't really care who it is. I feel like a man who is in a desert and hasn't had water in days.

After a couple more blood bags I feel myself finally return to normal. My face changes back to its human form as I slowly come down from my bloodlust. I never even noticed that my face changed until now.

I look up and notice that Stefan, and Bonnie were giving me looks of disgust. I look down at myself and noticed that I spilt blood everywhere. I was a complete mess. I looked to Katherine and Elena and noticed that they had completely different looks. Theirs showed lust.

Standing up, I still felt pain throughout my body. I stumbled a little and Elena put her right arm around me. I leaned into her as she slowly started to walk me towards the stairs.

"We will talk about this later." Elena looked at the group as they all nodded their heads in agreement. We climbed up the stairs and made it to our room with no problems. She sat me on the bed and turned around and walked into the bathroom.

She came back in with a bowl of water, washcloth and tweezers. I felt my eyes widen as I spotted the tweezers that she discarded on the bed.

Elena slowly pushed off my shredded shirt and discarded it onto the floor. I moved forward a bit so my head rested on her chest. I sighed as I felt her hand massage my scalp. I felt and heard a rumble in her chest.

I slowly leaned back and looked into her face; her face was vamped out as she glared at the wall behind me. She looks down at me and her faces changes back to normal. I gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there sooner." I immediately started to shake my head back and forth. I cup her cheeks in my hands and stare intently at her.

"None of this is your fault. I don't want you blaming yourself for any of it okay." She nods her head and picks up the towel. She dips it into the water and gently rubs it over my face. I watch her as she stares intently at what she's doing.

After my face is cleaned of blood, she moved onto my Torso. I sighed as the pain dulled; she slowly moved the rag around the still open hole near my heart where they put the wood pieces in it. I realized that, that is probably what the tweezers are for.

I let her push me so I was lying on my back on the bed. She placed the towel in the bowl of now bloodied water and took the tweezers from their place on the bed. She climbed on me so she was straddling me and then carefully began her work on getting out the tiny pieces of wood.

I tried not to show any pain, but I couldn't help the occasional wince. It hurt like hell whenever Elena would dig into my skin with the tweezers and moves it around to try and grab a piece of wood.

I don't want her to worry, so I mask the pain. After about an hour of her completely focused on getting every last piece of wood out of my body, she pulled me to my feet and dragged me to the shower.

I rolled my eyes at her over protectiveness. I am totally capable of taking a shower by myself. But Elena wasn't having any of that. She unzipped my pants and pulled them down along with my boxers. She herself stripped down until we were both in our birthday suits.

She started the shower and guided me under the spray. I felt my muscles unwind as she started to massage my muscles with soap. I closed my eyes contently and let Elena pamper me.

I felt her lips brush my back between my shoulder blades and I let out a content sigh.

"I love you." She whispered into my back. I turn around and face her; taking her cheeks in my hands I gave her a kiss.

"I love you too." I whispered against her lips. I felt her smile beneath mine and couldn't help the smile that lit up my own face.

We finish our shower and quickly dry off before making our way back to bed. I lie down under the covers and close my eyes, utterly exhausted. I feel Elena crawl into bed next to me and lay her head on my chest.

I feel the hunger still gnawing in me and know that in the morning I will probably need to feed. After the torture I'm going to need blood from the source.

"You know that I only love you right?" Sleepily I nod my head in affirmation. I feel myself drifting in between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Good." I hear her whisper as I finally drift off into oblivion.

**A/N: So I know it wasn't really the best chapter, but I had to have it in there. I promise the next chapter will be better. Please leave a review even though it wasn't that great. **


	17. Chapter 17

******Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Okay so, I tried to make this one longer then the others. I hope you guys like it. Thanks to all you people who are still with this story, it means a lot to me. Now thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter. Also thanks to the people who favourited and alerted this story.  
**

* * *

**Damon**

I slowly became aware of someone kissing my chest. I opened my eyes to see Elena's dark tresses. I tangle my right hand in her hair as she trailed kisses up my chest.

"This is a good way to wake up in the morning." She gives a little nip at my neck as a reply and I moan in pleasure. I feel her hand lower down to wrap around my manhood. I growl as I flip us over, so she is on her back and I'm hovering over her.

I take her hands in mine and lift them above her head, on the pillow.

"Bite me." Her voice was laced over in pleasure as I sucked on her neck. I pull back and look into her eyes.

She couldn't be serious.

You only do this kind of stuff with other vampire's to show that you are theirs. Usually it happens between mates. Vampire's natural instincts are to protect themselves and usually no vampire would ever voluntarily let another bite them.

I don't know if Elena and I are at this stage yet. We have only really been together for a couple days. I don't think she understands fully what this would mean.

I let go of her hands and started to retreat when she wraps her arms around my neck. She pulls my head, so it was in the crook of her neck.

"_Please_" It was the sound of her voice that unhinged me. She sounded so desperate and husky that I lost the battle within myself. I feel my fangs lengthen and my face change. I lower my head so I can place kisses on her neck, preparing her for the bite.

"Elena I… Oh My God!" I jump at the sound of Bonnie's voice. I look over my shoulder to see Bonnie standing in the doorway, staring at us wide eye. I groan as I roll off of Elena and onto my back beside her.

Ugh!

I watch Elena stand up and walk over to Bonnie. It looks like she got changed sometime while I was asleep. I got out of bed and make my way towards the dresser. I hear another gasp, I turn around and see Bonnie's eyes the size of saucers looking at something on my body.

I look down and realize that I forgot I didn't put on any clothes last night after our shower. I look back at Bonnie with a smirk on my face. Witch might hate me, but not even she can resist looking at my rather large package.

She looked up at my face and caught my smirk. She blushed and turned around. Before I could say something witty, Elena was already throwing a blanket at my body and giving me a glare.

"I didn't know I was naked I promise." I put on my best innocent look, but she just rolled her eyes. She shook her head and took Bonnie's hand, dragging her out of the room.

"Just get changed and meet us downstairs." I couldn't help but chuckle at the warning in Elena's voice. I guess she really doesn't like it when I flaunt my stuff in front of other girls. Is it just me or did she get way more possessive as a vampire?

I threw the blanket back on the bed and pulled out pants. I decided to go commando today. I walked over to my closet and picked out a shirt. Buttoning it up I made my way out of my room and downstairs to meet with the others.

I walk into the parlor where everyone was seated and my eyes instantly sought out Elena. She wasn't in the parlor. I expanded my hearing, listening for any indication of where Elena is. I hear her downstairs closing the freezer.

I zero back in and see Stefan standing in front of the fire with his arms crossed while Katherine tried to catch his attention. Bonnie was sitting on the couch and looking down at her hands. To make her more uncomfortable I sit down next to her and put my arm behind her on the back of the couch.

I watch her whole body stiffen and let out a little chuckle. Who would have thought Bonnie would be uneasy around me. Usually she is so confident because she has her witchy juju. I look towards the parlor entrance as Elena enters with a blood bag.

She walks over to the couch and hands it to me. I silently laugh as Bonnie pushes over to the right so Elena could sit in between us. I open the cap on the blood bag and put the tube to my mouth. I squeeze the AB positive into my mouth and close my eyes as the liquid soothes the hunger.

I realized that last night I was wrong. I don't need human blood to help because the three blood bags she gave me yesterday and the sleep last night helped a lot. Plus with this blood bag I almost feel brand new.

I still have the urge to stick my fangs in a smooth neck and gulp down their life's essence, but as a vampire you always have those impulses. It's all about control.

With all this stuff going on, we never even talked about blood with Elena. Did she have any since transitioning? We never taught her how to control it yet. God how could we forget that Elena is brand spanking new to the vampire world? We forgot to teach her how to control her bloodlust. She probably misses her brother and we promised him that he would get to see her.

"We should probably start with teaching you how to control your bloodlust." I tell Elena as I make my way to dispose of the blood bag in the kitchen. Usually I drink the blood from a glass, but at least she got me it.

I re-enter the parlor and pour myself a glass of bourbon.

"Yeah, we could go hunting in the woods later if you want?" Stefan said as he turned around and included himself in our conversation. I glared at him, wondering if he got hit in the head with a woodpecker when he was out eating the forest animals.

"Are you nuts Stefan?" My voice clearly shows the amount of disbelief I hold. He cannot be serious.

"No Damon I'm not. She never wanted to hurt people and living off of animals will help her achieve that." I shake my head at the ridiculousness of what Stefan is proposing. He seriously thinks feeding off the woodland critters is going to stop her from hurting people.

"Yeah Stef, she doesn't want to hurt anyone and I'm pretty sure from exhibit A." I pointed at Stefan, waving my hand up and down his body.

"Clearly shows that she will eventually lose control and go on a killing spree and that hurts more people than just biting them and compelling them afterwards. She needs to learn how to control it, not ignore it." During my little speech, somehow Stefan and I got right in each other's face. We glared at each other until someone cleared their throat.

"Shouldn't it be my decision?" Elena's voice rang out behind me, she sounded angry. Stefan and I continued to glare at each other. This is none of his concern; he should not be sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. This is between Elena and me, not Elena and Stefan.

I'm her boyfriend, if you could even call us boyfriend and girlfriend. We are so much more than that. I want Elena to be guilt free when I find a way to turn her back into a human. I don't want her to fall of the wagon which she eventually will, if she goes for Stefan's diet.

I feel her hand rest on my back and I immediately relax. I take a step back from Stefan who also takes a step back.

"I'm going to try feeding on humans." I feel a triumphant smirk fall into place on my face as I watch Stefan's jaw tick. At least Elena is not as stupid as my baby bro. I watch Stefan turn back around and face the fireplace without a single word.

I turn back around to face Elena who has a determined look on her face. I'm kind of surprised Bonnie didn't have anything to add to the discussion.

"But I noticed that I have great control with blood bags." My eyes widen at what Elena just said. That's like impossible for a new born to have control over human blood at this early of a stage. Even though it is bagged, she still shouldn't have been able to have control.

"It must be a doppelgänger thing." I turned to look at Katherine who had a thoughtful look on her face. I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion. What is she talking about? We all just looked at her in confusion.

"When I turned I had amazing control too." I nod my head at Katherine as I ponder this over. So does this mean Elena has complete control over her bloodlust?

"Does that mean I get to see Jeremy?" Elena pleaded from beside me, taking my hands in hers and squeezing them. She gave me one of her best puppy dog looks and I couldn't deny her.

"Sure, but one of us has to be with you at all times." She nods her head up and down enthusiastically. She gives me a hug and then rushes over to Bonnie so they could call Jeremy from Bonnie's cell phone.

He agrees to come over, but someone has to pick him up. I sigh as I grab my jacket and keys. Elena throws her arms around me and kisses me.

"Thank you." She whispers against my lips. I just reply with "your welcome" and make my way out of the boarding house to pick up Elena's little brother.

**Elena**

I watched Damon leave the house to go pick up my brother. I wish I could follow him, but the sunlight… I turn to Bonnie who was looking at her hands. Now would be the perfect time for her to spell me a ring, but nobody has a lapis lazuli ring.

I drop myself onto the couch beside Bonnie and wait for Damon's return. I find the fact that I already have control of my bloodlust to be pretty epic.

I don't have to kill anyone…well besides the people I already killed, but that's only because they deserved it. I will never kill another human being ever again.

I sigh as I catch Stefan periodically looking over at me. That conversation earlier really bugged me. Why can't he let me go? Doesn't he realize that I just can't be with him like before? I watch as Katherine trails her finger up and down his bicep.

Watching Katherine and Stefan, I realize that they might be better for each other than him and I ever was. Their relationship is kind of like Damon and my relationship. We even each other out and so do they.

I bring out the good in Damon and Damon brings out the more adventurous and passionate side of me. The same could be said for Katherine and Stefan's relationship. I'm pretty sure they would be great together if Stefan would just get over me and give Katherine a chance.

Katherine in her own twisted ways could be the best thing for Stefan.

It was around twenty minutes of Stefan's longing glances and small chit chat with Bonnie that Damon walked through the door with Jeremy. The whole room froze as Jeremy stepped into the parlor.

All eyes were on me, as he began to walk closer. I stood up and closed the distance between us, pulling him into a hug. I close my eyes as he wraps his arms around me.

I missed him so much.

The tears threaten to spill as I hug him tighter.

"Uh Elena, your squeezing to tight." Jeremy wheezed out, I immediately let go of him and backed up. I was quite happy that I was able to push down the hunger that easily, so maybe Katherine was right after all.

We spent a couple of hours chatting and getting caught up. It feels good to know my brother doesn't fault me for turning. I was worried he would see me as a monster instead of his sister. After a while though, the hunger started to become harder and harder to control, so Jeremy and gave each other one final hug and our goodbyes.

I gave Damon a kiss before he drove my brother back home. I watched as Bonnie stood up and made her way to the door.

"Yeah I'm going to head out too, but I will be back tomorrow." Bonnie said as she made her way to the door. I gave her a hug goodbye and stood in the doorway as I watched her get in her car and leave.

Before I could shut the door Katherine was making her way out too.

"I need to hunt. Want to join me Stefan?" She gave him a seductive look, while I just rolled my eyes. I turn to Stefan and watched as he shook his head back and forth. I gave Katherine a sympathetic look, which with a sigh she turned around and left.

I shut the door and made my way into the parlor.

"Why didn't you go with her?" I asked as I sat on the couch. I watched as he walked so he was standing in front of me. I felt a uneasy at his proximity especially after what he said to me earlier.

"I wanted to talk to you alone." I stood up and made my way around him. This is just ridiculous. I scoff at him and cross my arms.

"Stefan this has to stop." I give him my best glare because this is just too much. I thought Stefan would respect my decision and not make this any harder than it needs to be.

"I'm leaving." That throws me for a loop. His voice was void of emotion and I felt a painful tug at my heart.

"Stefan…" I didn't know what to say, I never wanted him to leave his home because of me. Yet here we are.

"No Elena it's okay, I just can't take hearing you guys kissing and doing things when I want you this much." I felt tears prick my eyes. I don't know what to do. I feel my anger spike as I started to glare at him.

"Well Damon had too and he still stayed." My voice was leaking with contempt. How could he do this, didn't I tell them that I didn't want to lose anyone else. I watch as his face falls and the emotionless mask crumble.

"I just can't Elena, but I promise we will see each other again." He took me into his arms as the tears started to spill. I feel his hand in my hair, smoothing it down as he whispers "Shh" into my ear.

"I just ask for one thing before I go." I look up into his eyes and see the pain and heartbreak in them. I whip the tears with my sleeves as I nod. The sniffling starts to lessen as I look into his emerald eyes.

"One last kiss, _please_." The tears start up again as I feel my heart break for him. I caress his face with my right hand; I can't deny him this last kiss. It's a goodbye kiss, it doesn't really mean anything to me but I know it means a lot to him.

I stand on my tippy toes and place a kiss on his lips. I feel his hands come up to take my face in his hands. I feel something wet hit my skin and I notice that it's not only me crying, but Stefan too.

I feel like I'm being set free. I don't have to feel guilty anymore for dumping Stefan for his brother. I feel like I can finally be with Damon without worrying about Stefan.

The kiss is bittersweet.

I slowly pull back and whip the tears off of his cheek. I give him a small smile, which he returns.

"I love you." His voice cracks on the words, as his hands wrap around my waist. I give him one last kiss on the mouth and then pull away from his embrace. I catch a movement out of the corner of my eye and freeze. I feel the bile rise up in my throat as I notice the person standing in the doorway.

Damon.

**A/N: Please don't hurt me. It had to happen because it just did. I know a lot of you are probably saying what the hell were you thinking, but it's important for the chapters to come. If any of you want to vent then please leave a review.**


	18. Chapter 18

******Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Hello my amazing readers. I would like to just say thanks for the continued support on this story, it really makes me happy that so many of you like it. Thanks to all of you who continue to review and for those who favourited/alerted this story.  
**

* * *

**Damon**

Getting back to the boarding house was a lot quicker than it was when I picked up Jeremy. For one, I didn't have to answer his endless amount of questions and second I didn't have to wait for him take a shower. I think it was because Judgy was there and he wanted to smell nice for her.

I pull into the drive way and make my way up the steps to the door. I open up the big oak door and freeze. Standing before me are Elena and Stefan locked at the lips. I grip the doorframe as I take in the sight before me.

My heart feels like it has been chopped into little pieces and stomped on. I feel my eyes burn with unshed tears. I watch as their lips part and Stefan whispers "I love you" to her. I knew this was going to happen.

Why would Elena choose me? Nobody ever chooses me because I'm a monster. It was because of me that Elena killed people. I should have known that it was only a matter of time before she went back to Stefan.

I should have listened to my instincts. All that we had together was only because of her heightened emotions during her newborn stage. Once she got a handle on it she must have ran straight to Stefan saying "I'm sorry" and "I love you." I feel the tears start to spill over as I watch Stefan wrap his arms around Elena's waist and Elena lean up and kiss him again.

I never felt this kind of pain before in my life. Not even when I found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb, or when Elena left me to die at the storage unit. This pain in my heart is indescribable, but I finally think I understand what people mean when they say how someone can die of a broken heart.

I watch as Elena pulls away from Stefan's embrace. I take a step back so I'm standing outside on the porch, the door wide open. I watch as Elena turns her head and finally catches sight of me. I clench my jaw as I notice the guilt, pain and horror on Elena's face.

She takes a step towards me and I take a step back. She stops and has the decency to look hurt. I don't want to hear her tell me she's sorry and it was all a mistake that she loves Stefan and it's always going to be Stefan.

"Damon… It's not what it looks like." I scoff at her because isn't that what they always say when people are caught making out with someone they're not supposed too.

"Damon it's not her fault, I asked her to kiss me." I clenched my hands into fists and glared at Stefan. He just couldn't take not being the chosen one, but the thing that hurts me more than my brother's betrayal is Elena's. She was the first woman after the Katherine debacle that I trusted with my heart.

"Don't! Do _not_ make excuses." I spit out at them, I just can't deal with this when the pain is so fresh.

I need time.

I can't get the image of Stefan's hands around Elena's waist as she leant up and kissed him out of my head.

_My_ Elena allowed Stefan to put his hands on her, allowed him to kiss her.

I should have stuck to our deal and left when Elena chose Stefan. It would have been less heartache for everybody.

"Damon _please_ just listen to me." Her voice was pleading and her eyes looked desperate. I don't know what to do. I want to listen to her more than anything, but I just don't know if I can handle this right now.

"Damon you have to trust me…" I felt my blood boil at that. Why do I have to trust her when she just shattered it? How can I ever trust her again?

"Why should I trust you when I caught you kissing my brother?" I hiss out at her the anger and resentment leaking into every word. My vampire side that is possessive wants me to stake Stefan, but the side that's still human wants me to run away from all the pain.

"Well it's not like you guys didn't kiss when she was with me." I growled at Stefan's tense form. He had his arms crossed and was also glaring at me.

"Shut up Stefan!" Elena yells as she tried to come closer to me.

"Is this the first time?" My voice breaks despite me trying to cover it up with anger. I need to know if this has been going on behind my back, if she has been lying to me when she said she's mine.

The look on her face is answer enough, but obviously Stefan has to stir the pot more.

"No." I turn my head so I'm looking to my right, trying to hold back the tears.

I shake my head back and forth and take a couple steps back. I feel the back of my legs hit the stone ledge that Rick and I sat on during Elena's eighteenth birthday. I watch as tears start to spill down Elena's face. Before Elena could say anything else, I took off like a bat out of hell.

I forgot all about my car and just ran full speed into the forest, running none stop until I reached a bar on the outskirts of Mystic Falls.

* * *

I finally reach some sleazy bar a couple miles outside of Mystic Falls. I walk in and sit down at the bar. Some slutty looking bartender comes over and leans down, showing her cleavage.

"Get me bourbon on the rocks." I say as I avert my eyes, I just don't even have it in me to look at another woman already having the love of my life. I might not be with her, but that doesn't mean I want someone else.

I prop my head on my left hand and wait for my drink. I hear the barstool on my left scrape back, signalling that someone is sitting beside me. I don't even bother to look to see who it is because frankly I am done with woman.

Wow never thought I would ever think that. Damon Salvatore no longer the Casanova. I take the glass the bartender offers me and completely ignore her attempt to catch my attention. I take a long sip of my drink and glance over to my left.

A young Asian boy with pitch black hair that has red tips that make his hair look like it's on fire, was sitting next to me. He doesn't even look old enough to be in a bar. He turns to me and I have to take a second because this kid has golden eyes.

He actually has _golden_ eyes.

"Hello Damon, it's nice to finally see you alone." His voice is hypnotising, but what the fuck? How does he know my name? Who the hell is this boy?

"Who the hell are you?" He throws his head back and lets out a boisterous laugh. I narrow my eyes in suspicion. Looking over the kid again, he doesn't look dangerous but sometimes looks can be deceiving.

"I'm Shinichi." He held out his hand to me, I just looked at it. Slowly he withdrew his hand and gave out a small chuckle.

"How did you know who I was?" I kept my voice calm and collected, but the glint in his eyes had me on edge. I know this kid isn't human and he is definitely not a vampire. He's something older, stronger and he has this energy that makes me believe he is probably more dangerous than Klaus himself.

"So many question, for a take action kind of guy." He says as he order's a drink. The bartender didn't even check for I.D. I glare at him, not in the mood for deflection. He looks over at me and laughs; I'm starting to get really annoyed with this kid.

"I know everything Damon." I roll my eyes and finish off my drink. I stand up and make my way towards the door. Before I can even make it two steps the kid grabs onto my right forearm.

I try to shake his arm off, but his grip is like iron. I turn my body and glare at the creature sitting before me.

"Come sit, we weren't finished." Although he looked calm, his voice was tinted with anger. I stood there for a few seconds, trying to be defiant. I ripped my arm out of his grasp and fixed my expensive leather jacket. Smoothing out all the wrinkles, I slowly sat back down.

It was silent for a couple of minutes, until the bartender brought him his drink and got me a refill.

"Now I have a proposition for you." He was so nonchalant about it, like he was talking about the weather. I narrowed my eyes at him. Who does this person think he is? Well seeming as how I can't leave I might as well play along.

"What?" I watch as his eyes light up in pleasure. His mouth pulls up into a big grin as he turns his body so it is fully facing mine, which is now facing the bar.

"I will help you take down Klaus." I widen my eyes at his statement. How the hell can this little thing take down Klaus?

"Okay well how do you plan on doing that without actually killing him?" My voice is full of shock because honestly I don't know what type of creature this is, but he cannot be the one that will help us take down Klaus. Even papa original couldn't even help us take him down.

"Don't worry about that, everyone will survive." He said as he took his drink and chugged it down. I raised my eyebrow at him. This is a little sketchy for my taste.

"What's in it for you?" Right after I said that he stood up and walked towards the door. I sat there stunned, what the hell just happened?

"Are you coming?" I look over to the door and see Shinichi standing there with his golden eyes transfixed on me. Hesitantly I stand up and make my way to him. We walk out of the bar and make our way to his car. I roll my eyes at the over the top look of it. The black gloss paint shined in the dwindling light.

We got into his car and he looked over at me smiling.

"How do you like my baby?" He asked as he rubbed the steering wheel. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"It's a 2012 Dodge charger." I turned to look out the window, not really interested in cars right now. The pain was starting to come back as I remembered Elena and Stefan kissing in the parlor.

I barely notice that he started up the car and began to drive on the highway back to Mystic Falls. I turn towards Shinichi and cross my arms over my chest.

"What are you anyways?" I watch his face closely as he continues to drive. He turns his head so he is staring directly into my eyes. A twisted smile appeared on his face.

"A Kitsune."

With that my entire world went black.

**Elena**

I sat on Damon's bed with tears streaming down my face. How could I do that to him? I thought I was doing the right thing by giving Stefan a goodbye kiss, but then Damon had to come home early and see. Now everything is fucked up.

After Damon left, Stefan said that he was going to stay here until Damon returned. I just stomped up the stairs and now I'm hold up in Damon's room awaiting his return. Nightfall is fast approaching and I don't know where to start looking for him, or if I should.

He might need time to cool down and then we can talk about what happened civilly. I don't think I have ever regretted something more in my whole life then I do now, other then going to that party which inevitably led to my parent's death.

If I would have just did the moral thing and told Stefan no, then Damon wouldn't be out there hurting and he would still trust me. I don't blame him though because I wouldn't even trust me right now.

The look in his eyes when he caught us will haunt me forever. He looked so devastated and heartbroken that it makes me sick. I hear a knock on the door. I stand up and rush downstairs and rip open the door, hoping that maybe it would be Damon which doesn't make any logical sense.

What I see there makes me freeze. I hear Stefan rush up behind me and growl at the person standing on the other side of the door.

"_Klaus_" I hear Stefan hiss through his teeth. I feel a cold shiver go up my spine. We were too late, now we will never defeat Klaus.

There stood on the other side of the door was Klaus Michelson.

In his own body.

**A/N:** **I hope you guys liked the chapter. Sorry for the lack of Delena. Oh I brought in the kitsune because it is in the actual Vampire Diaries book and I thought it would be cool to put it in my story since they said a new villan was going to be coming this season. So please leave a review and tell me if you liked it.**


	19. Chapter 19

******Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Okay so... I finished the next chapter. I was really happy to finish this because I had a serious case of writers block. I hope you all like the chapter because you guys are amazing and inspire me. I would like to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews last chapter and thanks to the people who favourited and alerted this story.  
**

* * *

**Elena**

I feel fear encompass my entire being as I back away from the door. Klaus just smirked as he stepped over the threshold. I felt my body tense, prepared for a fight I know I will lose.

"Oh relax love; I'm not here to fight." I scoff at his flamboyant tone. I watch him like a hawk as I back up a couple more steps. It was a vain attempt to put distance between us.

"Then what are you here for?" Stefan demanded from his spot beside me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and noticed he was also poised, ready for a fight. Klaus looks completely relaxed as he saunters into the parlor. I move my body accordingly, so I never have my back to him.

"I'm just here to see if Caroline came back." His voice was calm and disinterested, as he poured himself a drink. My eyes widened and I glanced at Stefan, he can't know Caroline is here. Stefan just gave me a look and walked into the parlor also. I stood there in the hallway, scared out of my freaking mind.

What is Klaus going to do if he finds Caroline? Caroline ran away from him and he's probably pissed. I tried to play it cool, so I sauntered into the parlor and sat down on the couch. I think this is the best way to look like I'm calm when I'm actually a train wreck.

"Sorry we haven't seen her at all." Stefan spoke calmly to Klaus. I'm actually happy because even though I look calm on the outside, if I were to speak my voice would definitely betray me. I tapped my foot nervously as I watched every move Klaus makes.

I see him raise his eyebrows at my leg and I immediately stop shaking it. I have never wanted anything more than for Damon to be with me right now.

"Somewhere you need to be?" Klaus asked as he folded his arms across his chest. I nodded my head as I stood up.

"Uh yeah actually, there is." I said and tried to make my way to the door, but before I stepped up the stairs to the hallway Klaus was standing in my way. I froze at his unexpected appearance.

I hear Stefan growl as Klaus entered my personal bubble. I stumbled back and cross my arms over my chest and glare daggers at Klaus.

"I didn't say you could leave." His voice was just as cold as his eyes. I huffed in irritation. I know it's probably not smart, but now I'm just angry at him instead of being afraid of him. It's already dark outside and I'm wasting time by standing here making small talk with Klaus.

"What do you want Klaus?" He just laughs and walks back over to his drink that he must have discarded on the table when he blocked my exit.

"I want a lot of things love, but right now I want to know where Caroline is." I narrowed my eyes at him, who the hell does he think he is. Caroline is my friend and he is nuts if he thinks I'm going to sell her out.

"I. Don't. Know." I made sure to pause between each word, hopefully getting my point across. We stared each other down. I will not allow him to come into my home and hurt my friends; I don't care how scared he makes me feel I will not allow that to happen.

He was the first to break eye contact. He walked over to the fire place and gazed into the fading embers.

"Well then, why don't we discuss your transition?" I felt my blood run cold as I remembered what Katherine said. Klaus has some kind of creature to make me human. I look over to Stefan and he looks just as anxious as me.

"What about it?" My voice came out shaky and I reprimand myself for allowing it to show. My nerves feel shot because of the whirlwind of emotions I have been going through today. He continues to gaze into the fireplace, his body completely relaxed. He doesn't even look like he's worried that his back is to us, granted we can't kill him anyways.

"Well you see I need to make more hybrids and now that you're a vampire I can't, so how are we going to fix that?" He turns around and glances at Stefan and I. I just want to scream at the top of my lungs. Why can't I just be normal? I don't want to have to keep looking over my shoulders and having a line-up of people wanting to off me.

"Well you could just use the kitsune you have at your disposal." I decided to be frank with him because honestly I just want him gone, so I could go look for Damon. I watch shock register across his face. I feel happy that I at least threw him off. It's kind of rare to make Klaus surprised and I take pleasure in watching him try to cover it up.

"Ah so I see you did your research." I just nodded my head, as I watched him make his way to me. He stopped right beside me and leaned in so his mouth was almost touching my ear.

"Then you know that it's only a matter of time before your mine." I shivered, as the fear came back full force. I know that when he turns me human, he will take me away from here. He was going to do it the day Rick kidnapped Caroline, but then we ran into complications and he decided it was better to drain me dry.

Though now that Rick is…gone he can take me, so he can continue to make his hybrids. I locked eyes with Stefan who was taking steps towards us, probably ready to get in between Klaus and I. Before Stefan could reach us Klaus was already walking over to the door and opening it. He took a step outside and paused, he turned back to face us in the parlor.

"Oh and Elena… Damon says hi."

**Damon**

I woke up with a raging headache. I feel like my skull is being pierced with thousands of toothpicks. I slowly open my eyes and stare at the wooden ceiling. I prop myself up in my forearms and look around the room.

It seems that I'm in a bedroom.

The walls are made of wooden logs, so I surmise that I must be in a cabin of sorts. Slowly I place my legs on the ground and lean forward so my elbows were on my knees and my head in my hands. The pain was still pulsing through my brain and I feel a little weird.

I hear quiet footsteps and then Shinichi walks in and leans against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest. I see a kitchen behind him and wonder if he has any blood bags that could help soothe the pain.

"You're finally up." His voice was so childlike that it could deceive anyone into thinking he is innocent. Yet that is the farthest thing from the truth. The last thing I remember was finding out he is a kitsune and then nothing…

"What happened?" I groaned, as the toothpicks continued to harass my brain. He looked around the room, and then motioned with his head for me to follow him out of the room. I watch as he shut the door, expecting me to follow behind.

I hesitantly get up and follow him. When I open the door that he closed after his departure, I found myself staring into the forest.

Wait.

Okay a forest was not behind the door a couple of seconds ago. I am positive I saw a kitchen. Maybe it's my mind playing tricks on me; before I could over think it I step outside. Shutting the door and took a couple of steps into the forest.

I looked left and right, but I couldn't spot Shinichi anywhere. I turn around and freeze because that is not possible.

The cabin was gone.

What the fuck? I walk a couple steps back to where the cabin should have been and hesitantly stuck out my hands, just in case it was invisible. I felt like an idiot walking with my hands stretched out in front of me.

How the hell does a building disappear?

I turn around in circles and gaze into the forest. I vaguely notice that the pain in my head stopped. I continue to look all around me, trying to find some clue as to what the fuck just happened.

"Shinichi!" I scream into the forest. A couple of birds took flight out of the trees and I can hear some squirrels and rabbits scurry away into hiding. I waited a couple of minutes and when there was no reply I gave up.

I looked around again, but this time for a different reason. Where the hell am I? I put my hands in my jacket pocket and decide to walk in a random direction. I pause when I feel my hand touch my cell phone.

Bingo.

I pull it out and unlock the screen. I look at it and groan in irritation. Obviously there would be no signal. I put my phone back in my jacket and start my long journey back to Mystic Falls from the middle of nowhere.

Eventually I reached a highway, I felt relieved as I noticed that it was the one leading into Mystic Falls. What are the chances that it was right here where I killed the couple when I first arrived in Mystic Falls?

I noticed on the side of the road that there was a mini memorial dedicated to the couple. Mm she was tasty. I remember her frantic cries as I sucked the life out of her. I shook my head from those thoughts; I'm not that guy anymore.

I decided to run back to Mystic Falls, instead of walking all the way there. I made it there in under a half an hour. Deciding against going to the boarding house, I went to the Grill.

When I got there the place looked dead. There were no cars in the lot. The Grill shouldn't be closed at this time, well at least I think. I'm not too sure what time it is. I walk up to the door and see the open sign. Sighing in relief I walk in and look around

The only other person in here was Matt, I watched as he wiped down some tables.

I feel stinging in the back of my neck. I put my hand there to see if something was stinging me, but nothing was there.

Huh. That's weird.

I walk over to the bar and watch as Matt puts down the dish cloth and makes his way over to me. He was wearing a normal t-shirt, so it must be close to closing time.

"Let me guess…Bourbon?" He sounded tired, like all he wanted to do was close up and go home to bed. I nodded my head and watched him fix me up my drink.

Actually what I really want right now is blood. I feel an overwhelming urge to rip into someone's neck and taste the fear in their blood. I caught myself staring at Matt's neck. I watch as his pulse pushed blood through his body. The sound of his pulse was like music to my ears.

_Bite him._

I lick my lips as I imagine what it would be like to burry my fangs in a neck again. I haven't done it in such a long time.

_Do it._

Before I knew what I was doing, I was on the other side of the bar. Matt turned around and jumped as he ran smack into my chest.

"What the hell man!" I ignore him as I felt my eyes change and my fangs lengthen. One bite, that's all I need, is one bite. I start to lean in, his neck calling to me. The need was simply overpowering.

I was just about to lunge when I hear _her _voice. It stops me in my tracks. I pull back and look into Matt's terrified eyes. I feel horrified at my actions. I speed back and hit a wall. I turn my head and see Elena standing in the doorway of the Grill.

**A/N: Now if any of you read the book, you probably know what is happening. But for those of you who didn't well, you will just have to wait and see. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I promise there will be Delena next chapter. Please leave a review telling me you're thoughts.**


	20. Chapter 20

******Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**  


**Okay so I am really sorry for making you guys wait so long for this update. I went camping for a few days and I didn't have time to write. I made this chapter a bit longer than the others so I hope you enjoy. Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story and for those who favourited and alerted it. It means a lot.  
**

* * *

**Damon**

I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach, as I watched the shock and horror spread across Elena's face. I turned back to Matt who looked white as a sheet. I don't understand how I could have done that. I usually have perfect control over my cravings.

I watch as Elena rushes over to Matt and puts her hands on his shoulder, looking him over to see if he was hurt. Elena turns her head to look over her shoulder at me and I feel my heart break.

She looks disappointed.

"Do you need a ride home?" She asks Matt who still looks a little shaken up. He nods his head mechanically and I watch as Elena begins to lead him to the entrance. She doesn't even glance back at me as I watch her disappear out of sight.

I took a bottle of Bourbon that was behind the bar and made my way around the side and made my way to a booth in the farthest and darkest corner of the room. I slumped down in the seat and began to drink the pain away. Great first I catch Elena cheating on me and now she is disgusted in me.

I should feel anger and bitterness towards her for breaking my heart, but all I can feel right now is shitty. I almost killed Elena's friend and ex all because I couldn't control my hunger. I feel immensely disappointed in myself for hurting Elena like that.

_Well she didn't care about you when she was sucking face with Stefan._

I cringed as the thought entered my mind. There has to be a logical explanation for why she did it. Maybe I should let her explain… Yeah that's what I should do.

I continue to drink from the bottle, trying to drown my sorrows. I don't know how long I sat there drinking from the bottle, but eventually it became empty. I sighed and folded my arms on the table.

I settled my head on my arms and closed my eyes. I don't want to go home and face Elena and Stefan, but I know I can't stay here. Maybe I should stay at the inn for a while, until I can face Elena.

Well might as well get a move on. I sit up and make my way out of the Grill. I hope nobody breaks in and steals anything. That would suck.

I make a quick stop at the boarding house. I stop and the edge of the woods and listen, making sure that at least Elena wasn't back yet. Sighing in relief that the boarding house sounds empty, I make my way to my car.

I got in and took the keys out of my jacket pocket. I put them in the ignition and hightail it out of there.

* * *

I pulled up into the only inn in Mystic Falls. The door had a welcome sign along with the place matt. The place looked well kept on the outside. There was a stone pathway leading up to the door, there were a different array of flowers lining the building.

It would definitely make people feel at home, but for me it just made me feel uncomfortable. It was too girly for my taste. I made my way inside and cringed at the floral patterns on the wall.

Great, this is going to be so much fun.

I walk up to the front desk and ring the bell. I hear a heartbeat from a room behind the check in counter. I waited impatiently for the person to come serve me. I rang the bell a couple more times before the door opened.

An elderly looking lady walked out and made her way to the desk.

"Sorry dear, I can't hear that well." I just nod my head and watch her take out a registry book. She puts on her reading glasses that were hanging around her neck and uses her finger to scan down the registry.

She takes down my name and I hand her money that should cover the cost for at least a week. I don't know how long I'll be staying here, probably as long as it takes me to man up and talk to Elena.

The old lady who I found out is names Mrs. Flowers, gave me a room key. I made my way upstairs and looked at the room number engraved on the key, room number 13. I unlocked the door and made my way inside. I couldn't help, but groan at the tacky décor. It was a Mitch match of different colours.

The wall paper was floral and the carpet was green. The bed also had a floral cover while the love seat in the corner was red with weird flower designs on it. This definitely is not my taste. Sucking it up, I throw my jacket on the sofa.

I sat on the edge of the bed and took off my boots, leaving them beside the bed. I lay back on top of the covers, staring at the white ceiling that had yellow stains. I lay there for hours staring blankly at the ceiling, all the events since Elena's betrayal running through my mind.

I hear footsteps walking down the hall and stop in front of my door. I lift myself up on my forearms and watch the door with avid interest. Who the hell would be standing outside my door? Nobody even knows I'm here. I watch as the door slowly opens up.

Damn I forgot to lock it.

Slowly, inch by inch the person was reviled. My eyes locked on the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen which can stare directly into your soul. My heart tugged in my chest as we continued to stare into each other's eyes.

Elena Gilbert, my salvation and occasionally my damnation.

My emotions were spinning around my head like a tornado, all my emotions warring against each other. The unconditional love I hold for her was warring with the anger and hatred of what she did to me.

I watch as she takes hesitant steps into the room, her eyes never leaving mine. I narrow my eyes in suspicion. How the hell did she know I was here? She stops at the end of the bed and continues to stare at me.

"Why?" That one word, that one question was all it took for me to snap. I slid out of bed and sped behind her. She turned around and I glared at her in anger. Our bodies were a hair's breadth away from each other and I can feel the electricity sparking between us.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" I hiss at her, letting all the anger and pain from seeing her and Stefan together leak into my voice. I see her flinch at my words, but then she in turn glares daggers at me.

"I wanted to talk to you when it happened, but you just up and left." She growled out while pushing me away, so I wasn't so close to her.

"Yeah well it was kind of hard to stay there and listen to you when I just saw you making out with your ex aka my brother." I tried to keep my voice angry and bitter, but at the end my voice started to crack. The whole ordeal was still fresh in my mind.

"We weren't making out! I was giving him a goodbye kiss." I scoff as her voice turned pleading and desperate. She stops glaring daggers at me. Now her eyes are pleading with me to believe her and understand where she is coming from.

"How is that supposed to make it any better?" I yell while throwing up my arms in a big gesture. I just don't know if I am able to forgive her yet. She broke my heart, as girly as that sounds and I'm not going to forgive her that easily.

"Because I don't love him Damon, I love you!" Her voice was filled with love and devotion. Looking into her eyes I just knew that she was telling the truth. During her love confession she seemed to have taken my hands into hers and placed them over her heart.

_She doesn't love you; she's using you like Katherine did._

I rip my hands out of hers and turn around swiftly. I clench my jaw, trying to keep the tears at bay. She doesn't mean it. She is just using me for her own enjoyment. She wants to have her cake and eat it too.

I feel her hand touch my lower back, her forehead gently resting between my shoulder blades.

"I love you Damon." She proclaimed, my back muffling her words. I felt my shirt starting to become damp and I figure that Elena is crying. I squeeze my eyes shut, fighting against the part of me who _doesn't_ want to turn around and take her into my arms.

I can never resist her when she cries. The pain in her eyes always undoes everything that made me angry at her.

Where did that thought come from? Elena would never use somebody. She is everything that is good in the world. She is my own personal beacon of light in the never ending darkness.

She will never be Katherine.

With that I turn around and engulf her in my arms. I wrap them around her tiny frame and hold on to her like she is my lifeline. I hear the tiny sniffles she is making and began to gently rock side to side.

"I love you." She mumbled into my chest. I nodded my head and shushed her as I continued to rock us side to side.

"I love you too." I whispered into her hair. Her hands that were wrapped around my waist began playing with the hem of my top. I felt her hands slip under my shirt and begin to caress the muscles on my back.

She started to kiss my neck and gently nip the skin there. I moaned as she rubbed our lower body parts together. I felt the arousal start to build up as she began to trail kisses up my jaw. Finally our lips touched and I felt like my world caught fire.

Our tongues battled for dominance as she sped us back so my back slammed into the wall. I felt myself harden at her act of dominance. I hear Elena growl in irritation as she attempts to unbutton the buttons from my shirt.

She detached our lips to lift my shirt over my head. She discards the garment on the floor and gazes down at my now exposed skin.

I let out a lust filled growl as Elena runs her hands over my abdomen and pectoral muscles. I turn us around, so it is her against the wall. I don't give her the same courtesy as I rip her top down the middle.

I discard the ruined garment on the floor and reattach our lips. I trail my hands down her abdomen and unbutton her jeans. I pull them off her and make work on ripping off her bra and panties.

She kicks of her shoes off as I use vamp speed I get rid of my pants and boxers. I groan as I take in the beauty of Elena standing before me naked, taking in ragged breaths. I trail my hands over her hips and towards her buttocks. She places her hands on my shoulder as I lift her up. Her legs wrap around my waist and we both moaned as our lower regions rubbed together, creating much needed friction.

I put my left hand against the wall and put my head on the crook of her neck as I finally join us together. The pleasure overtakes my body as we move together, our bodies in sync with each other.

I stop and Elena whimpers at the lack of movement. I walk us over to the bed and gently lay her down. Before I could settle down on top of her, Elena had me on my back and straddled me. I put my hands on her hips to aid her in her movements.

I feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge. I watch mesmerized as Elena moves her head to the side and stretches her neck. She leans down so my mouth is almost touching her pulse point.

"Bite me." She whispers as her hot breath fans over my neck. I'm too far gone in the pleasure to deny her this request. I feel my eyes darken and my fangs lengthen as I kiss her neck a couple times before sinking my fangs into the soft skin.

No sooner as my fangs sunk into her neck, she returned the favour. At the initial contact I felt more pain than I was supposed to, do to her lack of experience with biting. It still didn't stop the pleasure from taking over my body though.

I never felt this connected to someone before in my life. I can feel all of her emotions and the most potent are love and devotion. The feeling of finally being connected to someone mind, body and soul is definitely overwhelming.

Everything was just too much and before I knew it, we were dislodging our fangs and both falling over the edge into oblivion moaning out each other's name. Elena's body sags into mine, as she rests her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her body, both our breathing ragged.

I gently maneuver us so I could pull the blanket over our body. I sigh in contentment, holding Elena in my arms as we fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. During our sleep, Elena and I must have moved because now Elena is lying on her back and I'm lying on my stomach. My left arm is draped over Elena's stomach and her right hand was entangled with my left hand.

I couldn't help but give a genuine smile at the peaceful expression on Elena's face. I slowly and smoothly disentangled our arms, as to not wake her up. I carefully moved to the end of the bed and swung my legs off the ledge.

By now the phone stopped ringing.

I walked to the middle of the room and put on my jeans that were discarded there. I smirked as I remembered the intense love making we had. I looked towards the wall and chuckled at the chip in the paint from when Elena slammed me into it. She could definitely be a wild cat in bed. I can't wait for our physical relationship to turn more adventurous.

I made my way to my jacket and pulled out my phone. I turn on the screen and see one missed call from _Stefan._ I growl in anger and stalked out of the room, despite my anger I make sure to gently close the door.

I redialed Stefan's number and wait for him to pick up. I begin to pace in front of my room, beyond furious that Stefan would even attempt to call my phone after what happened.

"Damon." Stefan's voice penetrated my ear through the phone piece. I let out another growl at the worry in his voice.

"What do you want Stefan." I hissed into the mouth piece, mad that my good mood had to be ruined by the home wreaker himself.

"Do you know where Elena is? Matt said she left his house a couple hours ago to lock up the grill, so she should have been back by now." I felt my fangs pop out and the veins around my eyes make an appearance. I could hear the worry and love seeping out of his voice and that just made me seethe in anger.

"Don't worry baby bro; Elena is more than fine right now." I knew I was gloating and the silence on the other line was deafening.

"She's with you." The words were more of a statement then a question and I felt myself grin as I staked my claim. That's right Stefan, she's mine.

"Yup and don't worry she was definitely taken care of." I hung up the phone on him, but just before I did I could hear the growl permeating from Stefan. My face turns back to normal, as I placed my phone in my jean pocket and go to open the door to my room. I stop when I hear a heartbeat coming my way.

I turned my head to see a beautiful red head with skinny jeans and tank top. I felt the hunger begin to surface as she caught sight of me and began to blush. She smells delicious.

_Do it. _

No I made a promise to myself and Elena never to kill again. I shuddered as I remember the look in her eye when she caught me about to take a bite out of Matt.

_You don't have to kill to feed._

I watch with avid interest as she begins to walk towards me, her eyes darkening with lust. I feel my body tense as she got closer and closer. She stops in front of me and her mouth begins to move, but all I can see and hear is the pulse in her neck. It was pumping her tantalizing life essence through her body and I couldn't help it when my eyes began to change and my fangs lengthen.

The need became too much, but the sound of Elena subconsciously breathing in the room behind me, kept me from lunging at this strangers throat.

_You don't have to kill her, just one bite. _

She places her hand on my arm and leans into my body, her neck coming closer to my mouth. My self-control snapped and before I realized what was happening, I had the girl pressed up against the wall.

She let out a surprised gasp and I took no time at all to compel her to behave. With that I sunk my aching fangs into her flesh.

Moaning as the fresh blood filled my mouth and body.

**A/N: So... Um did you guys like it? I think I suck at writing love scenes between Damon and Elena. I just hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave a review, it means a lot to me. Thanks everyone.**


	21. Chapter 21

******Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

******Foremost I just wan't to say Ian Somerhalder won Male Hottie at the Teen Choice Awards. HA! Take that Pattinson and Bieber. You can't beat the SMOLDERHOLDER!  
**

******Okay so I am really sorry for not updating sooner, I had a lot of shit going on these last couple days. I want to adress something that people seem to be wondering. No Damon is not hallucinating. I know that a lot of you were wondering about that. I would like to thank all of you who leave reviews and for the people who favourited and alerted or I guess now followed my story. It's really great everyone so thanks.  
**

* * *

**Damon**

I continue to suck the blood from the woman's body. I barely register her body start to become limp in my arms until the blood becomes nearly impossible to draw. I pull away and look on in horror as the girl stares back at me with unseeing eyes. I drained the life out of her and now she is dead.

I killed her.

I look down and feel relief at the fact that no blood was spilt on the carpet. I look to my right and left, making sure no one was there to witness this. I gently put her down so she was sitting on the ground with her back against the wall.

I quickly go in my room and put on my shirt, making sure to take my car keys out of my jacket. I go back out into the hall and make my way to the dead girl. Carefully I lift her up over my shoulder and run with her down the stairs and out of the building undetected.

I make my way to my car and pop open the trunk, depositing her inside I slammed the trunk shut. I get into my car and start it up, trying to get far enough away so I can get rid of the body. I drive around aimlessly for around twenty minutes before I finally find myself on a dirt road with no cars around.

Pulling off on the side of the road I get the girl out of the trunk and throw her over my left shoulder while I pick up the shovel that I always conveniently have in the back of my trunk. I make it a good distance away from the road before I start digging.

Ten minutes later the girl is buried and I'm on my way back to the inn. Before I go back, I make a quick stop at a grocery/clothing store which is open twenty-four seven. I'm glad because I don't think many stores would be open at five a.m. I make my way to the clothing section and cringe at the no name brand clothing.

Shuddering I pick out the sexiest underwear and bra they have, which is not very sexy. They all look like granny panties. Man I shouldn't have ripped off Elena's clothes. I make my way down the aisle towards the shirts. At least some of them look half decent.

I pick out a top that says "To save time just assume I know everything." It was a grey top with pink lettering; ha this top is very fitting for Elena. I continue to make my way down the aisle and turn right to get to the shorts. I decide to go with some blue jean short shorts instead of jeans because damn Elena looks good in short shorts.

I smirk at the dirty images my mind conjured up of those long legs wrapped around me.

Shaking my head I make my way to the men's section and take some dark blue, almost black jeans from the hanger. I walk to the tops and pick out a black t-shirt. Shuddering again at the thought of wearing this I make my way to the cashier.

Placing the items on the counter, I sigh as the pimply teenager takes his time placing his porn magazine down on the chair he was previously sitting on. Slowly he began to put each item through at a painstakingly slow pace.

I watch him raise an eyebrow at the women's clothing. He looks like he is going to make some comment so I just glare at him, making him look down.

"Eighty-two dollars and sixty-four cents." The boy squeaked out, his voice cracking from puberty. I smirk and hand him the money for the clothes. I put the bags in the passenger seat and make my way back to the inn.

I let out a relieved sigh when I see that Elena is still asleep. I strip out of my clothes and make my way to the bathroom. I step into the shower and turn the water on. I know that if I don't shower than Elena will smell that girl all over me and I don't want her to know that I killed someone.

I used the little complementary shampoo and conditioner bottles because I am a complete idiot and forgot to buy that at the store. After taking a nice relaxing shower I wrap a towel around m and look stand in front of the mirror.

I whip the condensation off of the mirror and stare at myself. None of that girl's blood or scent is on me. I am completely clean. I walk back into the room and look at my dirty clothes on the floor. They probably smell like the girl also… Damn.

Sighing I look at the disgusting clothes I picked out at the store and shuddered. Hesitantly I walk over to the clothing, loathing the moment I have to put it on. I let the towel drop and quickly put on the pants and black sleeveless top. Whoever invented the term quick and painless is a liar. This is more than painful for me.

I need to get my designer clothes a.s.a.p.

I turn towards the bed and gaze at Elena's sleeping form. I smile at the peaceful expression gracing her features. I go and get my clothes that I discarded on the floor and leave the room to throw them in the garbage outside of the inn.

I let myself back into the room and make my way back to bed. Now that I'm clean as a whistle I can lie back down next to Elena.

All of a sudden my entire world goes black.

**Elena**

I awake to the feeling of someone tracing intricate patterns on my back. I smile as I realize its Damon. I give a content sigh as he begins to kiss my shoulder. I keep my eyes closed, not wanting to disturb this peace that has settled over me.

"I know you're not sleeping anymore Elena." His velvety voice whispers against the skin of my shoulder. I smile as I realize my cover has been blown. I turn my head to the right and stare into Damon's striking blue eyes.

I let a pout grace my features as he stops tracing patterns onto my back. The pout quickly turns into a smile as he leans in and kisses the pout off of my lips. He pulls back and gets off the bed. I watch as he makes his way to a shopping bag that is placed on the sofa.

When did he go shopping?

He pulls out what looks like woman's clothes. I smile as I realize that he must have went out and bought me them.

"I'm going to take a shower first." I say as I throw the covers off of me and make my way to the bathroom naked. I hear Damon's whistle and couldn't help the smile that lit up my face. I feel my ego and self-confidence rise exponentially.

The shower was quick seeing as I don't have any of my essentials. I quickly rinse off and wrap the towel around my torso. I walk back into the room and see Damon looking out the window. I furrow my eyebrows as I notice it's nighttime.

Wow I must have been asleep for a while.

"What time is it?" I wonder aloud, as I make my way to the clothes Damon laid out on the bed. I let the towel drop as I slip into the panties. I look over to Damon who is still staring out of the window.

Clasping on my bra I slip into the shorts and button them up.

"Ten p.m." He sounds distant, like his mind is far away. I frown as I slip on the shirt and make my way over to him. I wrap my arms around his midsection from behind. I feel him tense as I lay my forehead in between his shoulder blades.

"What's wrong?" I whisper against his leather clad back. He doesn't say anything, so I take my arms from around him and put my hand on his shoulder. I tug on it, forcing him to face me.

I place my hands on his neck and stare into his sapphire eyes, trying to understand what is wrong with him.

"Stefan needs us back at the boarding house." He takes my hands off of his neck and walks over to the door, holding it open for me. I am extremely confused right now. After what happened, I expected Damon to take a lot longer than now to start talking to his brother.

"Why?" I ask him, as we make our way to the front desk. He doesn't get the chance to answer me as he begins to talk to the old lady at the front desk. He gives her the room key and she gives him back some money. I wonder how long he planned on staying here for.

After he got everything settled, we made our way to his car. I climb into the passenger seat as Damon starts the car up and we make our way back to the boarding house. The Mystic Fall's inn was on the outskirts of Mystic Fall's so we had a ways to go.

"It's starting." I look at him like he has two heads. What the hell is he talking about? What's starting? Ugh vague much? I guess my expression gave away my irritation at his lack of an answer because he let out a sigh.

"Remember the story I told you about how the kitsune would possess the children and make them do some pretty horrific things." I felt my stomach drop, dread filling my entire being. I hope he's not going to say what I think he's going to say.

"Well apparently Matt was opening up the grill earlier today and some girl ripped out her tongue ring." I feel sick to my stomach at the images that sentence conjured up. How can someone rip out their own tongue ring?

"That's not all." I think I caught a hint of fear in his voice and that scares me more than anything. Damon is never afraid and this has to be serious if he even has an inkling of fear in him.

"Sheriff Forbes contacted Stefan. She said that there have been more cases around town like this. A lot of kids are acting out, attacking their parents and some mutilating themselves like that girl in the grill." I don't know what to say or even think about what he just told me.

None of this is right.

This is just wrong on so many levels. How could something be that evil as to make kids do those kinds of things? We sit in silence for the rest of the ride to the boarding house. When we arrive I notice Bonnie and Caroline's cars sitting in the driveway.

We get out of the car and make our way inside. Everyone was situated in the parlor room. Jeremy and Bonnie are sitting on the love seat, Caroline, Tyler and Matt on the sofa and Stefan is standing in front of the fireplace.

I feel happy knowing that Tyler is okay and not affected by Klaus inhabiting his body.

Everyone turns our way as we enter the room. I take a seat on the single sofa. Damon makes his way to his beloved drink cart and pours himself a drink.

"Let's get down to business. What else do you know?" Damon's voice penetrates the silence that fell onto the group. I frown as I notice that Damon sounds detached. He has been this way ever since I woke up this morning and I don't like it.

"I know what it is that's controlling them." Bonnie was the first one to speak up. We all look to her expectantly. Her face is twist in disgust, so I have a feeling it's not going to be pleasant.

"I thought it was the kitsune controlling them." I speak up, I don't understand what she means since Damon already told us the stories and he said that it was the Kitsune's that possess the children.

"Yes, the kitsune is controlling them, but they aren't doing it directly." I'm guessing that this is all news to the others too because they are also giving her a perplex look. I'm not going to lie; I am really confused right now.

You could practically hear the wheels turning in all of our heads, trying to figure out what she means by they aren't controlling them directly. Are they using some kind of mind control? Wait that would be directly though. This doesn't make sense.

"Then what is controlling them?" Stefan asked from his place near the fireplace. I look back over to Damon who is casually leaning against the drink cart, sipping on his drink filled to the rim with bourbon.

"Well I bumped into that girl at the grill who ripped out her tongue ring and I saw this thing." Her voice held disgust and fear. I look around the room and notice how everyone looks scared and nervous except for Damon. He looks like he doesn't give a fuck which contrasts with the fear he shown in the car earlier.

"What thing?" Stefan demanded Bonnie, his voice holds no fear only curiosity. This conversation seems to be between Stefan and Bonnie because they are the only ones calm enough to talk. The rest of us, well except Damon seem to be too confused and scared to ask questions.

"Well I asked Emily what it was and she gave me a name." She paused there, looking around at us each and individually. The pause definitely made the tension in the house palpable.

"She said it was a Malach." She spit the word Malach out like it is poison. I feel a shudder run through my body at the name. It even sounds disgusting.

"Do you know what it looks like?" This time it was Damon who asked the question. By the look on Bonnie's face I have a feeling she does know what it looks like.

"It is a tentacle like creature. Emily said this creature spreads a virus in them and they can grow from the size of a pin head to a size big enough to swallow your whole arm." The way she describes it makes me sick to my stomach. I've never been a person to get queasy over things, but this is just too much.

"It supposedly wraps around the spine." She continues to explain this thing to us. So that thing is in people's bodies and is controlling them.

Too much, this is all just too much.

"How do we know one of us isn't possessed?" Caroline manages to get out since she is literally hyperventilating on the couch. I'm in the same boat as her because all of this just seems so impossible.

I thought the biggest problem we would ever have to deal with is Klaus, but now we have to worry about kitsune's and malach's.

It's just too much to handle.

"Well I guess I could touch each of you and see if I get an image." Bonnie explains as she makes her way over to Caroline. I watch in fascination as Bonnie goes up to Caroline and touches her on the back of her neck.

She closes her eyes and scrunches up her forehead in concentration. I watch the relief wash over Bonnie's face as she takes her hand off of Caroline.

"No malach." She whispers to her, I watch as Caroline lets out a sigh of relief and slumps back into the couch. I smile at her, happy that she's not infected.

Bonnie makes her way to Tyler next. I'm more worried about him because if Klaus is controlling the kitsune and he was in Tyler's body than maybe Tyler might have it. My worries were quickly dashed away when Bonnie shook her head no.

I feel my heat stop as she makes her way to Jeremy. I hope to God that he is not infected. I don't want my baby brother to act like those other kids who are mutilating themselves. I wish we would have left Jeremy in Denver.

All this is just too dangerous for him. I tremble as I intently watch Bonnie put her hands on his neck and close her eyes. He can't be infected. I need him to be safe; he's the only family member I have left.

I can't lose him.

My whole body sags in relief when Bonnie lets out a dazzling smile. I realize that Bonnie was just as scared as I was. I watch the relief wash over my brother's face as Bonnie moved onto the others.

It went on the same for Matt and Stefan and before I knew it, she was standing in front of me. She puts her hand on my neck and closes her eyes. I hold my breath which is really not necessary, but it's a human habit that's hard to break.

I wait in anticipation for Bonnie's reaction.

Wouldn't we know that we have this malach creature in us though? I mean it's kind of hard not to notice a tentacle creature crawling into your body. Just the thought of that thing in my body makes me let out another shudder.

The image of a creature burrowing into my body and wrapping around my spine makes me want to claw at my back.

I let out all the air that I held in. Bonnie was pulling back and she has the same expression as when the others were deemed not infected. She gives me a smile and then turns towards the drink cart.

"Um where did Damon go?" Bonnie asks, voice sounding clearly puzzled. I whip my head to look at the drink cart where I swear I saw Damon less than five minutes ago.

But Damon wasn't standing at the drink cart. He wasn't even anywhere in the house, as I listened with my vampire enhanced hearing.

Damon was gone.

**A/N: Please read this. Okay well first I want to tell you all that if you want to know what the Malach looks like the link is on my profile.** **That thing is creepy. Anyway I was also wondering If you all want me to add that new vampire hunter into this or if you already like where this is going and not want me to add him. Also I know Julie Plec said at comic con that the kitsune won't be in the show yet. Anyways please leave a review telling me how much you either hated it or liked it.**


	22. Chapter 22

******Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Hello... Do you guys remember me? I just want to say how truly sorry I am for leaving you guys hanging for like 3 weeks. I went camping for a week and then I ended up getting sick, I felt pretty shitty for a week. I finally got better two days ago, but then I had to go to a wedding yesterday so I never had time to update. I feel really bad though and I know this chapter isn't really long, but I wanted to get something out there for you wonderful people.  
**

* * *

**Elena**

It has been a couple of hours since Damon left and everyone is still sitting in the parlor. I sit on the couch, worrying about Damon being out there with those kitsune on the loose and the malach.

Also not to mention Klaus still out there somewhere.

While I'm worrying everyone is having their own conversations while I sit watching the clock, waiting for Damon to return. He left without no one knowing where he went and I'm worried that maybe he doesn't forgive me for what happened with Stefan.

That can't be it though, we technically had makeup sex. Well at least I hope it was makeup sex because feeding on each other while making love seemed so… binding. I never felt connected to a person more than I did in that moment.

I still feel the strong connection between us, linking us together.

The thought of Damon still resenting me for what happened with Stefan is just too much to bare. I promise myself that I will spend an eternity making it up to him if I have to.

I can't lose him.

I start to look between the door and clock, hoping that Damon will come bursting in soon. Bonnie spelled me a daylight ring that she obtained. I'm still kind of surprised by how well Bonnie is taking my transition.

I expected her to shun me for a while like she did Caroline. I think Caroline is a little jealous by how understanding and helpful Bonnie has been with me when she wouldn't even look at Caroline when she transitioned.

Although Bonnie _did_ give me the whole 'if you kill anyone there will be consequences' speech.

She wouldn't give me the daylight ring until I promised not to hurt anyone. I glance back at the clock and sigh in irritation. I want Damon to be here when I walk in the sun for the first time since my transition. I subconsciously start tapping my foot on the ground as I watch the time on the clock tick closer and closer to sunrise.

"There has to be a way to defeat this thing." Jeremy's voice catches my attention. I look over to the group and notice for the first time that they are all together having the same conversation instead of apart.

"Well we don't know anything about them so how can we know how to kill them." Caroline says, her voice showing her irritation. They must have been arguing about this for a while. Jeremy just crosses his arms over his chest and slumps back into his chair.

"Caroline is right guys. We don't know anything about this kitsune thing. We don't know any of its weaknesses and I highly doubt vervain or wolfs bane will work on it." Stefan voices to the group. Caroline gives him a thankful smile while Stefan just nods his head in return.

"Well luckily you have me than." We all turn towards the parlor entrance. Katherine stands there with her hands on her hips and a smirk plastered on her face. I roll my eyes as she saunters over to the drink cart to pour herself a generous amount of bourbon.

"I thought you left." He whispers which is too low for anyone else to hear, but me since he was standing pretty close. I raise my eyebrow at the slight relief in Stefan's voice. He must have caught my inquisitive stare because he immediately backtracks.

"What are you still doing here?" His voice came out snarky and like daggers. I watch as Katherine's face falls and hurt clouds her eyes for a fraction of a second before her cold demeanor is back. She downs a glass of bourbon in one go and then turns to glare at Stefan.

"I'm here to help, but since you guys seem to not want to know how to kill the kitsune than I guess I'll just be on my way." Her voice holds no emotion as she roughly placed the glass down on the cart and turns around, making her way to the door.

"Wait!" I yell at her retreating form. I stand up in case I have to go catch her which I hope I don't have to. I'm not going to let Stefan ruin our only chance at possible defeating this thing. If she knows a way to kill the kitsune than we definitely need her help. She pauses and turns back around to face us, her arms across her chest.

"Please we do need your help." I plea with her, everyone else looks like they would rather poke their eyes out than get help from the infamous Katherine Peirce. She walks back over to her glass and pours the bourbon to the rim this time.

She makes her way into the center of the room, obviously wanting to be the center of attention.

"Fine I'll help." She purrs as she faces Stefan. I watch as his jaw ticks in anger. I truly don't understand why Stefan is always so pissed at Katherine. Yes she played him and Damon in 1864 but it's been one hundred and forty-six years since then.

I mean Katherine has been showing signs of humanity and love and I could never thank her enough for the times she saved Damon -although I would never tell her that- everyone deserved a second chance and I don't see how Stefan can't forgive her or at least tolerate her for the sake of defeating this thing.

I do feel sorry for Katherine though because even though she was a heartless bitch in the past, she has changed somewhat.

"What's in it for you? You're the same manipulative little bitch you always were Katherine. You can never do anything unless you get something in return." Stefan spits out, the veins showing slightly beneath his eyes.

Everyone in the room went slack jawed at Stefan's accusation. The venom that seeped out of his voice seemed so unlike the Stefan everyone knew. Katherine's demeanor didn't change at all; she just continues to stand in the middle of the room with her arms crossed.

"Stop!" I hiss at Stefan, low enough that only he could hear it. We need her help and I'm not going to let him ruin it.

The room was in silence after Stefan's little outburst. I watch as Katherine takes a sip of her drink, her whole demeanor shows that what Stefan said did not affect her at all.

"I don't want anything in return Stefan." She calmly states, she looks over at me and gives me an intense look. I shift around in my seat awkwardly as she continues to stare at me.

"I just don't want to run anymore and defeating these kitsune's gets me one step closer to living a life free of Klaus." I look around at everyone in the room, all of us wanting the same thing. I hesitantly look over at Stefan, waiting to see his reaction.

He nods his head solemnly and makes his way to the drink cart and pours himself a glass of whisky. Everyone looks over expectantly at Katherine, waiting for her to tell us how to kill a kitsune.

"Well first you need to find out who the kitsune is." She says.

"So it's human, or at least looks human?" I ask her, sorting through my mind all of the possible suspects. Truthfully I wouldn't know because I have been cooped up in this house, so I wouldn't know if there were any new visitors.

"Well… It looks human when it wants too." I raised my eyebrow at her in question. What the hell does that mean? Is this thing like a shape shifter or something?

"When it's in its fox form it supposedly has six or more tails-" Stefan scoffed from his place at the drink cart.

"I thought you were supposed to tell us how to kill this thing, not give us a lesson on its anatomy." Stefan's sarcastic voice carries through the room.

"-If you cut off all the tails then the kitsune will die." Katherine just narrows her eyes at him and continues on like he never interrupted. I have a hard time wrapping my head around all this information.

It all just seems so unrealistic.

Well I guess I can't really say that since I'm a vampire doppelgänger and there are werewolves, originals, witches and ghosts in this world. I mean why can't there be kitsune's?

"So that's it? You just chop off their tails and bam their dead?" Caroline questions while looking at Katherine sceptically. I look over at Katherine also because it does sound a little farfetched.

"No, you're an idiot if you think it will be that easy." She says as she makes her way towards the door.

"They are strong and really intelligent so don't underestimate them. It might sound easy to kill them, but it's not." With that Katherine made her way out of the house, probably a little pissed by how Stefan was treating her.

The house is engulfed in silence once the door to the boarding house is slammed shut by Katherine. Well at least we are one step closer to defeating these things…

I roll my eyes at myself because who am I kidding. With our luck we will never get rid of this creature and it will end up destroying Mystic Falls.

"I should be heading back home." Bonnie says while yawning. She stands up from her position beside Jeremy. All the others stand up also, agreeing with Bonnie.

"Wait you guys can't leave when the malach is out there infecting people." I tell them as I move to block their exit. I can't believe that they all think it's a good idea to separate when it's clearly dangerous out there. I watch as realization dawns on all of them, I feel relief wash over me when they all sit back down in their previous seats.

"So what are we going to do then?" Tyler asks.

"Well you can all stay here; there are plenty of spare rooms for you guys to choose from." I reply, not bothering to ask Stefan's permission since I technically own this house. They all nod their heads in affirmation.

Tyler and Caroline call their mom's to ask them if it's okay to stay here and obviously they say yes because of what's going on in town. Once they are finished I take them all upstairs and show them to their rooms. Caroline and Tyler share a room together while Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy get separate rooms.

We make plans to go to their houses this afternoon for some clothes and essentials. We agreed that it would be better if we stuck together.

I make my way to Damon's room and open the curtains. I look out over the yard and watch the black sky turn into a dark blue. I turn away from the scenery and climb onto his four-poster bed. I crawl up the bed so my back is against his headboard. I watch the clock that's on the wall and notice that it's only about a half an hour or so until sunrise.

I feel nervous as I look at Damon curtains which are wide open. The room is in darkness that is quickly starting to become brighter as the time moves on. I feel a trickle of disappointment when I realize that Damon is probably not going to be back in time for sunrise.

I hope he's okay.

It's dangerous out there and if one of those creatures gets him then he could be a danger to all of us. We would probably have to lock him up in the cellar or figure out something else if he starts inflicting pain on himself like the people in town seem to be doing. I shake my head back and forth, trying to dispel that thought from my head.

Damon is fine.

He's going to come back home and then we can deal with all the problems going on.

I close my eyes and wait.

Wait for daylight.

A vampire's worst enemy unless you have a nifty little trinket that saves you from the sun's harmful rays. My internal clock was ticking down the time until sunrise. I noticed that I start feeling antsy and nervous when the sun starts to come up.

I note that it must be a vampire thing since we are naturally creatures of the night and since we can't go out in daylight, our bodies must warn us when to go into hiding. I open my eyes and get off of the bed. I make my way to the window and look out at the sky that is now a light blue.

I start pacing back and forth in front of the window. I look down at my lapis lazuli ring and start second guessing myself. What if this doesn't work? What if Bonnie forgot a step or got the wrong stone?

I continue pacing a hole in the floor for a while until I look out the window again and notice that the sky is starting to become a mix of pink, orange and yellow. I watch nervously as the yellow rays start to shine onto the grass.

Little patches of sunlight hit the ground from holes in the trees surrounding the boarding house. I open the sliding door window and walk out onto the balcony that Damon has attached to his room. I look down at the ground and mentally calculate the distance.

I take a deep breath and swing my legs over the banister, letting the breath out I allow myself to drop to the ground. I clench my eyes shut as I feel the air whip my hair around my face. I land on my feet with a light thud.

I look back up at the balcony from the ground and smile. I can't believe I actually did it. Turning around I make my way to the little patches of sunlight at the edge of the yard were all the trees are and hesitantly put my hand in it. I watch mesmerized as I watch the light touch my hand. I expect to feel a burning sensation, but all I feel is slight discomfort and little irritation in the form of tingles.

Nothing I can't handle.

I let all my worries about the ring not working wash away. I let out a relieved chuckle as I lie down on the grass and stare up at the sky, waiting for the sun to fully release its rays on me. I close my eyes and wait for the tingling feeling to wash over my whole body.

I smile and feel my whole body thrum with life when I feel a familiar presence close by; opening my eyes I sit up. I look to my right and spot Damon leaning against a tree six feet away, watching me. I shoot to my feet and am in front of him in less than a second.

"Thank God you're okay." I whisper as I wrap my hands around his waist and hug him to me. I frown when his arms stay by his side.

"Where were you?" I ask as I pull away and look into his eyes. I feel a sinking feeling in my stomach when Damon's eyes reveal nothing but emptiness.

His eyes look lifeless.

"Damon?" I say, as I untangle my arms from around his waist and back up a couple of steps.

"I was getting blood bags, we were running low." I continue to back away as his voice sounds cold and detached.

This is not my Damon.

I watch as he pushes himself off of the tree he was leaning on and begin stalking forward. I watch as the veins creep onto his face and his fangs elongate.

"Damon it's me Elena." I say as I continue to move backwards and him forward. I feel fear creep up my spine as no recognition seeps into his eyes. He lets out a menacing growl and lunges. Before I could turn around and run, I feel Damon's body mass collide with mine. I feel a sting in my arm before the burning begins.

Then my whole word goes black.

**A/N: Cliffhanger. I love writing those. I just want to say I feel really stupid when I posted that link about the malach and the realized that it totally ruined my big surprise. So that was a bust, but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review telling me how much you hate me for being gone so long. **


	23. Chapter 23

******Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter. Thanks to those who didn't give up on this story when I didn't update for 3 weeks. I hope you guys are happy with this chapter :D It was really hard to write and you will see why. **

* * *

**Elena**

I feel like my veins are filled with lava, the pain is unbearable. I feel the lava spreading from my arm to my chest and then down throughout the rest of my body. I want to cry out, but my mind to mouth functions seems to have stop working.

All I can do is suffer in silence.

It feels like an eternity later, but the pain starts to die down. I can finally let out a scream, but all that comes out is a faint gasp. My eyes feel like they are weighed down by thousand pound weights.

I realize that I'm lying on my back. Under my fingertips I have the sensation of needles pricking me. The sensation travels all the way up my arms. I hear footsteps treading on something soft on my right. My body instantly recognizes that it's Damon.

I force my eyes open and a bright white light blinds me. I close and open my eyes repeatedly, trying to adjust to the brightness.

"Finally you're awake." Damon's voice sounds from my right. I attempt to sit upright, but my body feels like it was made of jelly.

"What did you do to me?" I slur out, my speech kind of impaired. I hope that my words came out correctly because it feels like my mouth is stuffed with cotton balls. My eyes start to adjust to the light and the first thing I see is green. I zero in my eyes on the green blobs and realize that it's leaves.

We must be in the woods.

"I injected you with vervain." His voice is cold and emotionless. It's like he doesn't even care that he hurt me. I turn my head over to the right so I can get a good look at Damon. He's just standing with his back to me.

"Why?" I whisper to him. There has to be a logical reason for Damon to have done this to me. He would never intentionally hurt me unless…

Oh God.

He must have been infected by that malach creature.

"Because I felt like it," he says while turning around to face me. I finally find the strength to sit up, my arms stretched out behind me holding me up. I feel my arms shake from the weight, but they don't buckle.

I feel tears prick my eyes at his words. He hurt me because he felt like it. I try not to look at him with disgust. I have to remember that this is not him who's talking and hurting me, it's the malach.

Before I realize what's happening, I'm on my feet and pinned against the tree. I cry out in pain as my head cracks against the rough bark of the tree trunk. Damon's forearm is pushing against my neck as his eyes glare down at me.

"Do you know how much I hate you?" He hisses out at me through clenched teeth. I cringe as his forearm presses harder onto my neck. I am unable to speak; all I can do is stare wide eye into his fiery blue eyes that hold no emotion.

"You played me for a year! You used me and discarded me whenever you felt like it." He spit out at me. I tried to shake my head no. He can't possible believe that I would use him.

"You knew I was in love with you and you used it against me!" He yelled in my face. The veins under his eyes became prominent and the red filling his eyes began to scare me. He looked monstrous in this moment.

"You're a little whore just like Katherine." His words are like daggers to my heart. I feel the tears spill over and make their way down my cheek. The veins under his eyes disappear and his eyes turns back to normal and finally show an emotion, disgust.

I feel the pressure on my neck go away, but in the next second I'm thrown onto the forest floor. I lay there for a second trying to get my baring's. I lift my hand to my neck and rub the bruised skin there.

"Take off your clothes." I snap my head up at this. His eyes are blank again and they bore into mine. I shake my head back and forth.

"No." My voice is like steel. This is not my Damon because he wouldn't do this to me. I get to my feet and face this creature that has inhabited Damon's body. His eyes narrow and the veins appear under his eyes again.

"I said _take off_ your clothes." The way he said the words take off made a chill run up my spine. He sounded so menacing that I took a step back in fear. Still I didn't back down from him.

"No!" I say again, but this time louder. In the next second he is right in front of me, towering over me with a menacing glare etched onto his face. I try to stop it, but my speed wasn't as fast as his. My head snaps to the side and I tumble over onto the ground, a sting spreads across my cheek.

Damon slapped me.

_NO!_

It's not Damon. It's the creature that has possessed him. I look up at this cruel creature with tears spilling down my cheeks as I hold up my right hand to my right cheek.

"Take off your clothes." This time his voice is calmer. I take my hand off of my cheek and move it to the hem of my top. I decide to do whatever he says instead of fighting it. It's going to get me nowhere.

Maybe if I cooperate with him whatever he's going to do to me won't be as bad. With both hands on the hem of my shirt, I left my top up and over my head. I'm left sitting in my bra and pants.

"That's a good girl now take off your pants." His voice is condescending and I avert my eyes away from his. I can't look into his vacant eyes anymore. I also can't look at the face of the man I'm in love with while he makes me do this.

I lift myself up off the forest floor and unbutton my pants. I look everywhere, but at him. Slowly I shimmy them down my legs and am left standing there in my underwear. I look down at the ground as I feel his eyes feasting on my underwear clad body.

"Now was that so hard?" He hums in approval as he begins to walk circles around me. I cross my arms over my chest, feeling extremely exposed.

I see his feet stop in front of me, but I still don't look up. I feel my muscles tighten up, waiting for whatever he is going to do next. When I hear the telltale sound of a zipper my head snaps up to reveal the creature unzipping his pants.

My eyes widen into saucers when I realize what's going to happen. He pulls his pants down, leaving him in his boxers.

"Get on your knees" He commands. I shake my head back and forth as I look up into his eyes, trying to find the man I love in there.

All I see is emptiness.

I curl my hand into a fist and use all the willpower I have in me to lash out. I kick Damon with my full vampire force. I cringe when he drops to the ground holding his package. In seconds I'm racing out of the woods at full speed.

I don't know where I am, but I keep running anyways.

* * *

I feel relief wash over me when I make it to the edge of the Salvatore property. I dash into the house and find everyone congregated in the parlor.

"Oh thank God we thought you were hurt." Caroline let out a relieved sigh as she stood up and engulfed me in her arms. I let out heart retching sobs as the full weight of what happened in the forest comes crashing down on me.

"Oh my God what happened?" Everyone asks in unison. I realize that I'm still in my underwear with dirt caked all over me, they must be concerned. I couldn't tell them anything because of the sobs wracking my whole frame.

Caroline continues to hold me and rub circles into my back. Everyone has looks between shock and anger on their face because of my appearance. I can tell they all think the worst. Caroline leads me to the couch and holds me as I continue to cry.

About twenty minutes later I finally stop crying. I look down at myself, covered in dirt and in my underwear. I feel embarrassed when I realize that Stefan, Tyler, Matt and Jeremy are all in the same room as me. Caroline must have seen the embarrassment written all over my face because she took my hand and led me upstairs.

We walk into Damon's room. Caroline sits on the bed as I make my way to the bathroom to start a nice warm shower.

I feel numb.

I guess most people would call this going into shock.

I turn the taps to the perfect temperature and then strip out of my remaining clothes. I step into the shower and take the loofah on the side shelf and begin to scrub my body clean of all the dirt.

Taking his shampoo off the shelf I apply it in my hand, again washing all of the dirt and leaves out of my hair. When I finish I wrap one of Damon's soft towels around my waist and make my way into the bedroom mechanically. It feels like I'm working on autopilot.

Caroline has one of Damon's shirts laid out on the bed along with his boxers. I give her a gracious smile as I let the towel drop and quickly put the clothes on.

"Oh Elena…" Caroline whispers as I begin to tear up again. She gathers me into her arms and brings me back downstairs where a warm glass of blood awaits me. I thank Stefan and guzzle it all down in one gulp.

I look at all my friends and family who look at me expectantly. I sigh as Caroline and I take a seat on the couch. I take a deep breath and will myself not to break down as I tell them what they've been waiting to hear since I walked through that door.

"Damon's infected."

**Damon**

I look around at my surroundings in confusion. How the hell did I get into the forest? The last I remember was standing in the parlor watching judgy go around doing her witchy juju on the Scooby gang.

Slowly I get up off of the forest floor and feel even more confused when I see my jeans on the floor and I'm only in my boxers. Slowly I pick my pants up and slide them up my legs. Zipping it up I look around again at my surroundings.

Shrugging my shoulders I make my way out of the woods and toward the boarding house. I make my way back slowly, trying to remember how the fuck I ended up out in the woods. Maybe I got drunk and decided to go streaking?

Nah that doesn't seem plausible, besides its really rare for vampire's to black out because of being drunk. I tried that for over a century and it never happened.

Whatever I will just ask the other's what happened when I reach the boarding house.

* * *

I finally make it to the house and open the door. I can hear everyone in the parlor. I take off my jacket and hang it up on the coat rack before I make my way into the parlor. When I step into the room everyone stops talking and turns to look at me.

I stop walking mid step and look around the room at everyone.

"Hi?" I say uncertainly as I receive glares from every one of the Scooby gang members. I look over to the couch and see Elena wrapped up in Caroline's arms wearing my baggy t-shirt and red puffy eyes.

I instantly take a step towards her wanting to comfort her, but before I can take another step pain explodes in my head. I groan as I drop to the ground on my knees, gripping the hairs on my head trying to pull them out.

"Stop!" I hear Elena's voice cry out as I drop onto my side. My groaning becomes louder as it feels like billions of tiny needles are poking my brain.

"He deserves it." I hear Bonnie's say, her voice deadly calm. I feel the pain increase and this time I can't stop myself from screaming out in pain.

"It wasn't him, you know that!" Elena continues to scream at Bonnie. The pain becomes almost unbearable and I can feel something dripping down the side of my face.

"You're killing him!" She screams and she must have done something because finally the pain stopped. I feel arms wrap around me, I look up and see Elena's chocolate orbs looking down at me.

I feel her hand wipe my hair that is stuck to my sweaty forehead off of my face. Slowly she helps me get up and leads me over to the couch. She takes the sleeve of my shirt she's wearing and wipes something off of the side of my face. I realize that it was blood. Bonnie must have upped the power on her witchy migraines.

I look up at Bonnie and glare at her.

"What the hell was that for?" I pant out at her. Elena rubs soothing circles onto my shoulder blades as I try to regain my stamina.

"That was for hurting Elena." She spit out at me. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

I look around at everyone and they are all giving me angry looks. I can't think of anything I have done to Elena which warrants me this kind of treatment. Well not recently anyways. I'm not proud of a lot of things I did to her and I will always regret them.

Before they could answer me, Bonnie walks up to me and places her hand on my head. I widen my eyes when images of me killing people flash before my eyes. The girl in the motel and countless many other's that I didn't even remember.

Then I see Elena.

I feel disgust and self-loathing as I watch myself plunge vervain into her arm and take her deep into the forest. I wish for the images to stop when I see myself throw Elena around and slap her. The worst was when I forced her to undress and…

I don't even want to think about what could have happened if she hadn't have punched me in the balls. I was brought back to the present where everyone was staring at me. I feel a tear fall from my right eye as the images of me hurting Elena are engraved into my memory.

I don't understand how Elena wanted to save me from Bonnie. If I was her I would have gladly watched me suffer. I can still feel Elena's hand rubbing circles into my shoulder and right now I can't stand it.

I hurt her and she's still trying to comfort me. I shake her arm off of me and stand up, moving to the other side of the room. I need to put distance between us.

"Elena I am so sorry." I choke out. I feel so disgusted in myself right now that if Elena asks me to walk out in the sun without my ring on I will gladly do it. How could I not remember doing all of those things? It doesn't make sense.

"It wasn't you Damon." Elena says.

"I just saw everything Elena! It was me." I yell at her. She shook her head back and forth, getting up off the couch and coming towards me. I hold up my hands at her, begging with my eyes for her to not come any closer.

I go to take another step back away from her, but I'm immobile. My whole body feels like it's made of stone. I can't move even a finger. All I can do is move my eyeballs.

"We have to get it out of him." Bonnie said. What the hell is she smoking? Get what out of me?

Oh God.

I'm infected. That thing is in me right now and controlling me. I shudder at the thought of some tentacle like creature wrapped around my spine right now.

"How?" Elena asks while moving in front of me. Bonnie also makes her way over to me. I look at the rest of the gang and their all sitting around the room, watching us with avid interest. I attempt to move again, but I still can't move. I guess Bonnie has something to do with it.

I watch out of the corner of my eye as she moves behind me. I feel vulnerable since I can't see what she's doing and I can't move to protect myself.

"There." Bonnie says. I look at Elena wide eye as she makes her way around me and to my back also.

"What?" Elena asks. I feel someone's finger tap a spot on the back of my neck. What the fuck are they doing back there?

"What's that? Elena's sounds curious as I feel another finger trace a circle on my neck. The previous finger must have been Bonnie showing her something.

"That is where the malach entered Damon." Bonnie explained. I start to panic when what is going to happen begins to dawn on me.

No.

No way am I going to let Bonnie do what I think she wants to do.

"Okay…?" Elena says, probably wondering why Bonnie is telling her this. I can't believe she didn't clue in yet. I close my eyes at Bonnie's next words.

"That's where you're going to pull it out."

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Hate it? Well anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review, they inspire me :D  
**


	24. Chapter 24

******Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Hello you lovely people! I would like to apologize in advance if this chapter is not the greatest. I lost the charger for my laptop so I had to use my mom's computer. I didn't get to proof read it because my mom needs the computer, but I hope you like it. I had to re read the Vampire Diaries book over again to describe the malach. I want to point out that the text in bold is the one I took directly from L.J. Smith herself. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter it means a lot to me.**

* * *

**Elena**

I look at Bonnie as if she has grown a second head. She cannot be serious. She couldn't possible want me to pull that _thing_ out of Damon. The hole on the back of his neck is at least the size of the fingernail on my pinky.

"You want _me_… to pull that _thing_ out… from that!" I say flabbergast as I point at that _thing'_s point of entry on his neck. I just couldn't see how I can pull that out without hurting Damon. Bonnie just nods her head, looking at me expectantly.

"All you have to do is find it first." Bonnie says as she looks at me like I should know what she means. I just look at her in confusion. How do you find something that's in someone's body?

"The thing's body is kind of like jelly, so it should be easy to find if you run your finger along his spine. It should be near the opening, but once you find it pinch it and don't let go." I have a hard time stomaching the fact that I'm going to have to touch _it, _but it's Damon and I have to do it.

"Will it hurt him?" I ask while gently caressing his left arm with my hand. I wanted him to relax at least a little bit before we do this because it is becoming blaringly obvious that this is going to happen no matter what.

Bonnie just gives me a look that says '_really Elena really.' _I sigh as I realize it was a dumb question. Obviously it's going to hurt -I'm pulling something God knows how long from his body- I just don't want him in pain.

"Can you do that spell you did for me the night of the masquerade? You know the one where you took some of the pain away from when I was injured because I was linked to Katherine?" I ask and plea with her. I need to know that at least Damon won't be in severe pain.

I watch as she looks down at her feet, but I catch the subtle nod. I feel relief wash over me knowing Bonnie will take some of the pain away from him.

I look around the room and notice that everyone retired to their room sans Stefan and Bonnie. I look to Stefan for an answer.

"They didn't want to watch." He says as he walks over to the couch and sits down. I nod my head and look back at Damon who still is standing stock still.

"Why isn't he moving?" I ask Bonnie as I walk back around his body to face him. I look up into his eyes and catch a hint of fear before it washes away and a mask of indifference is in place.

"I put a spell on him so he will be still." Bonnie's says from behind Damon. I look up into his eyes which are staring directly back at me. I feel anger well up inside me at this. What gives her the right to do that to Damon?

"Well stop." I say lifting my hand to put it on his cheek. I know that he is scared and trying to cover it up. I want him to know I'm here for him despite what that creature made him do.

"He needs to be still if we're going to be getting that thing out of him. We don't need him thrashing around Elena." Bonnie's says as she comes into view on Damon's side. She reached her hand out and pulls me behind him again.

"We're going to need to lay him down on the floor." Bonnie motions for me to lay him down. I do what she says although I do it in confusion. I go to lay him down on his back when Bonnie shakes her head no and motions for me to lay him on his stomach.

I very carefully maneuver him so he is lying on his stomach and his head is turned to the left.

"Now what do I do?" I ask as I absentmindedly rub Damon's shoulder while kneeling beside his body. I try to relieve the tension in his muscles which is ridiculous seeing as his muscles are frozen in this position.

"Now you find the malach and pull it out." She says with so much certainty that I wish I could say 'well then why don't you do it?' I bite my bottom lip to stop those exact words from tumbling out of my mouth.

No matter how much I don't want to hurt him, I don't want anyone else to do this except me. I move over a bit so I was closer to the point of entry on Damon's neck. I put my finger on his back and find his spine with the pad of my index finger.

I thoroughly trace my fingers at the bottom of his spine, trying to find a squishy point that Bonnie said would be the malach.

I hear a cough come from Bonnie. I look up into her eyes which show amusement. I glare at her as she lets out a little chuckle.

"There is nothing funny about this." I spit out. She holds up her hands in front of her, backing up a little at the menacing look I'm giving her.

"Calm down I just found it funny that you were checking the base of his spine when it would be near the puncture point." I continue to glare at her as I huff in irritation. That would have been nice to know before I spent five minutes checking his lower spine.

I return my gaze back to Damon and move my hand up to his neck. I once again put my finger on his spine near the hole and instantly find the squishy spot. I pinch it before it could move and maneuver it to the hole.

Now comes the hard part.

I try not to close my eyes in disgust as I pull the thing through the hole. Its body is like jelly and it's hard to get a hold on it, but I manage. I pull the tip out and cringe in disgust. Somehow the malach begins to slip out of the hole as I pull.

The thing is resisting and I just know Damon is in severe pain right now. The thing seems to come out of the hole without getting stuck. I feel bewilderment bubble up as I have to start moving away from Damon's body because of how long the thing is.

"Bonnie…" I say in a slightly hysterical voice as I continue to back up, the thing still sliding out of Damon's body.

How long is it?

Finally the end of the malach slips out of Damon. I stand up and gasp at the thing. **It is a sickly, stringy, white caricature of a human body.**

It must have grown inside of him. I feel disgust wash over me as the thing began to twitch. I took a step away from it, not knowing what to do.

I watch as a gasping Damon slowly stands up and walks over to the creature. He looks down at it with disgust and then lifts his foot up and stomps on it. He continues to do this until it is in little white jelly pieces.

He doesn't stop there. He continues to stomp on them. He continues to do that until there is nothing left, but blotches on the carpet and a God awful smell tainting the air. Once he's done he walks over to the couch and slumps down onto it, his head resting on the back of the couch.

I use my vampire speed to get downstairs, take three blood bags out of the freezer and make my way back upstairs. I hear Damon's voice speaking in a whisper.

"You could have at least taken some of the pain away!" He yells/whispers. I stop mid-step as I continue to listen in on the conversation going on.

"You deserved all the pain you got." Bonnie says in a cold voice. I feel overwhelming anger wash over me at Bonnie. How could she do that to Damon? She knows that it wasn't him who hurt me, so why would she do that?

"I know…" I hear Damon whisper in a heartbreakingly sad voice. I clench my jaw in anger. I will not let him blame himself for this.

"Good because I want you to leave town. I will not let you ruin Elena." Bonnie says with venom leaking into the words.

"She's too good for you. She deserves someone who won't beat her up and force her to do something against her will." Before I can think about my actions I walk into the room and right up to Bonnie. Before she could say anything I use all my restrain I have to slap her across the face without my vampire strength.

The sound of the slap echoes throughout the boarding house. I watch in satisfaction as Bonnie's head whips to the right. I know I will probably regret it, but hearing her say those things to Damon just made me lose it.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't Damon? He would never have done that to me. Ever." I say with all the anger and hate I have at what Bonnie said to Damon. He doesn't deserve that.

"Plus he isn't leaving town unless I go with him and it's me who doesn't deserve him." I continue my speech.

"If I _ever_ hear you blame Damon for what happened again I promise I will never speak to you again." I let the warning slip into my voice, watching as Bonnie's eyes harden.

"He's a _monster_ Elena! He's killed people. My grandmother, my mother, your brother! He used Caroline as his own personal chew toy. How can you forget all that? It's him who doesn't and will never deserve you." Bonnie finishes her rant, panting in anger.

I take a step back from her. I can't believe she held this much loathing for Damon. I actually thought that she got over all that. I mean when Damon and I kissed on the porch she actually sounded genuinely curious about us.

Also they seemed to be acting civil lately. I guess the incident in the woods tipped her over the edge.

"Bonnie everyone does stuff they are not proud of… I killed people also." I whisper at her, afraid of her reaction. She looks shocked, but I can see the fight going on within her. She wants to be my best friend and comfort me, but then she is a witch and she doesn't accept when we take a human life.

I kind of expected her reaction, but it still hurt when she ran out of the boarding house. I hear her car start and drive away. I sigh and turn around to face Damon, but he's gone. I look down at the table where I threw the blood bags when I went to slap Bonnie and only one was there.

Damon must have drunk the other two.

I make my way over to the blood bag and rip the cap off. Slowly I put the tube into my mouth and sip from it as I make my way upstairs to Damon's room. I feel proud of myself when again I don't lose control over my hunger. I've never been happier being a doppelgänger. I never wanted to hurt someone and now I automatically have control because of my doppelgänger status.

I reach his room and open it up. There he is at the window I was at a couple hours prior. The sun was already starting to set. We must have been out in the woods for longer than I thought. I put the empty blood bag on the dresser beside the door and make my way to Damon.

He still doesn't turn to greet me so I step close so my chest is flush against his back and wrap my arms around him. I feel his body tense up. I frown at this. Is he mad at me?

My eyes wander around his back, trying to find an answer to why he tensed. I look at where the hole was, but now it has disappeared.

It must have been because of the malach that it never healed.

"What's wrong?" I whisper into his back which is shirtless. I kiss his shoulders, trying and failing to make him relax. I continue to frown.

"Damon?" I ask when he stays silent.

"Bonnie was right." He voice sounds gruff which makes my frown deepen. I knew what Bonnie said affected him. I detangle my arms from around him and make my way in front of him. I look up at his face. His jaw is clenched so tight that I'm surprised his teeth haven't fallen out. His eyes are hard as they stared outside over the property.

"No Damon, she was-"

"Yes she was Elena! Everything she said was right." His voice was angry, but I can tell it was at himself not me. I was going to protest, but he cut me off.

"I have done so many things to hurt you and the people you love. Bonnie was right I don't deserve you. Maybe I should leave…" I shook my head throughout his whole speech. I never thought I could loath words, but Bonnie's right has officially been the first.

"No stop!" I say and lift my hands to his neck, trying to make him look at me. I feel a stab of pain in my heart as he pulls out of my grip and walks over to the fireplace that he must have lit.

I feel panic rise in me at his closed off attitude. It's like his mind is set on leaving.

No I won't let him walk away!

I speed up so I'm standing in front of him again. I must have caught him off guard because he looks completely devastated. I put my hands on his neck again, but this time my grip is like iron bars. I know if he truly wanted to break out of my grip then he could, but luckily he let me hold him there.

"Listen to me and listen to me good." I demand him as I catch his eye.

"That wasn't you. You didn't hurt me. I knew the whole time it wasn't you. I know you will never hurt me like that Damon because you love me. You are not a monster. Yes you did some pretty bad things, but you paid for them." I watch as his eyes still remained guarded and closed off.

"Everyone has done something they regret in their life. I already forgave you for everything Bonnie listed Damon. I love you with faults and all. You became better than that vampire who plagued Mystic Falls when you first arrived." I can see the coldness start to melt and his guard start to come down.

"I can never blame you for what that thing made you do Damon. Dammit I love you too much to let that cause a wedge between us. Bonnie will always be judgmental. Hell she just ran out because I told her I killed people. Please don't let what she said get in the way of us either." I let the desperation leak into my voice, my eyes screaming at him to not let this come between us. I don't know if I will be able to handle it if Damon leaves me.

I see in his eyes the internal battle going on with in them. I try again seeing this battle leaning more on my side.

"_Please_." I whisper as I ghost my lips over his, our lips barely touching.

"I…I can't." He chokes out as he takes my wrists in his hands and pulls them off of his face. I feel my heart drop into the pit of my stomach at this. He backs away from me and makes his way to his closet.

No, no he can't do this.

"Dammit Damon! I scream at his stubbornness. Why can't he just stop with his self-loathing. He open's up his closet and pulls out his suitcase.

Oh no.

I run up to him and rip his suitcase out of his hands. I throw it back on the closet floor and push Damon back towards the bed. I watch as he stumbles backwards.

I kick the closet door closed at stalk over to him.

"Do you not love me anymore?" I ask.

I know it's a low blow, but at this point I will do anything to make Damon stay. For the first time since this fight I see a fire dance behind Damon's cobalt blue eyes.

"You know that I still do Elena." He whispers angrily. I'm aware that there are other people in this house with supernatural hearing that are probably listening in on this conversation, but I couldn't care less.

"Do I? You seem hell bent on proving otherwise." I yell at him because frankly this is starting to piss me off. Why can't he just accept that I don't blame him so we can have hot vampire sex.

Ugh! There goes my newborn horniness again.

Great timing, I'm in the midst of losing Damon and all I can think about is him taking me up against the wall. I quickly have a flashback to Denver and how that would have been a possibility had Jeremy not ruined the moment.

"Don't Elena. You know I love you and that's why I have to go." His voice penetrated my thoughts and I'm transported back into the room. I glare at him, my mind processing what he just said.

"That doesn't make any sense." I say as he sits down onto the bed and rubs his face with his hand. I walk so I'm standing right in front of him. He looks up at me with sorrowful eyes. I caress his left cheek with my right hand. I smile as he leans into it.

"I don't want to hurt you again." He whispers, his eyes closing as I continue to caress his cheek.

"Then don't leave." I whisper back. That was all it took for him. His hands grabbed onto my waist and pulled me forward. His lips crash into mine with a bruising force. I push so Damon falls onto his back on the bed. I fall on top of him as our lips never lost contact.

I pull back and look into his eyes that now reflect all the love he has for me. I'm sure mine look the same.

"Never leave me." I whisper as I crash my lips back onto his. I smile as I hear his voice whisper against my lips.

"Never."

**A/N: So there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry it wasn't bloody dothk, but I hope you still like it. Anyways I hope I didn't disapoint anyone. Leave a review telling me your thoughts on it.**


	25. Chapter 25

******Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Okay so writers block is sort of over. I know this isn't the longest chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. **

* * *

**Damon**

I rest my head in between the valley of Elena's breasts, listening to her faint heartbeat after hours of our intense lovemaking. I smile as she runs her fingers through my hair continuously as we lay in complete silence.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper, kissing her perspire skin. I still feel overwhelmingly ashamed of my actions despite her multiple reassurances, telling me that it in no way was my fault. Yet no matter what I will always feel guilty for what I…it did.

"Shh…" She whispers back to me while kissing my forehead. I want to protest more, but I can't as I watch her close her eyes with a peaceful expression crossing her face. Her hand still continues massaging my scalp. I close my eyes in contentment, not worrying about my body mass crushing her small frame. Now that she's a vampire, she can handle the weight as if it was nothing.

"I can stay like this forever." She sighs into my hair. All I give is a hum in reply, my body to exhausted and worn out to do anything else. Elena really wore me out. I'm usually proud of my libido, but man I'm tired.

I begin to fall into unconsciousness when the banging of my bedroom door jolts me back into consciousness. I groan as our little bubble of serenity bursts, dragging us back to the harsh reality of the world around us.

"Well isn't this cozy." Katherine's sarcastically drawls from the doorway, her hip resting against the doorframe with her arms crossed. I roll off of Elena's body and lay on my back. I stare at the ceiling, hoping that if I concentrate hard enough Katherine will disappear.

I roll my eyes when Elena throws the blanket over my body, hiding my nakedness from Katherine's view. I never thought Elena would be possessive, but man does she not like it when other females see me naked. I bet if I told her that at least half the women in Mystic Falls have probably already seen my gorgeous body –including Katherine– she would probably either hit me or give me the silent treatment.

With her mood swings now of days you can never be too sure. She could just stake me, or we could end up having angry/jealous sex. That would be fun.

"What do you want Katherine?" Elena asks in a menacing tone. I think she is also in a bad mood now that our peace has been interrupted by the Queen B herself. Katherine just lets out a tinkling laugh, making her way towards the bed. I feel Elena tense beside me as Katherine sits on my side of the bed, her arm dangerously close to my covered private.

"What? I can't come see how my boy is doing?" She asks innocently towards Elena, but her eyes are twinkling with mischief as she directs them at me. I groan as I hear a growl building up in Elena's chest. Why can't Katherine just cut it out? She knows Elena is still technically a newborn and that it is very easy to make her tick.

"He's not yours." Elena hisses out. Ugh everything was so peaceful a minute ago and now the tension in the room is palpable. I take Elena's hand under the blanket and rub soothing circles on the back of it.

"True, but I can make him moan so much louder then-" Katherine didn't have time to finish her sentence because Elena was lunging for her neck. Before Elena could make it, I grab her around the waist and pull her back.

"Katherine just tell us what you want or get out." I say irritated while trying to hold back a struggling Elena. It was quite easy considering she is only a few days old. As she's struggling, her body rubs up against mine in an erotic way. Well at least erotic for me.

God does Elena look hot when she's all possessive and feral, with her fangs protruding from her mouth and growls rumbling out of her chest. I feel myself start to get hard at the sight of my Elena all savage because of me.

Her body freezes and she stops her growling as soon as she feels my erection pressing onto her back. I smile at the small smile that tugs at the corner of her lip. Katherine is obviously oblivious to what is going on under the sheets, so to say she looks confused is an understatement.

"Uh everyone is downstairs getting ready to plan on how to take down the kitsune without getting infected or killed." Katherine explains, her eyes looking back and forth between us. I nod my head and without further taunting, Katherine leaves the bedroom.

As soon as the door closes Elena turns around in my arms and her eyes darken with lust. She pushes me down onto my back, her body deliberately rubbing against mine tantalizingly. I moan in pleasure as she kisses her way up my chest. She continues to kiss her way up my neck until her mouth was at my ear.

"Did that make you hot?" She asks as she sucks my earlobe into her mouth. I just moan in response, her hands working their magic on my lower body. This woman can turn me into a quivering mess.

"Am I better than _Katherine_?" She hisses the word Katherine out as if it was poison. All I can do is nod my head franticly as she begins to work me closer and closer to nirvana.

"Say it." She growls out, her hand working furiously as her other roams along my chest.

"Yes, yes God yes." I whimper as I become closer and closer to the edge. I feel her smile against my cheek and give it a small peck before she lets go of me and jumps off the bed. I let out a whimper at the loss of friction.

"_Elena!" _I whine as she slips in a pair of my boxer. She turns her head around and looks at me innocently. I glare at her. That was so not cool. She pulls on one of my shirts and makes her way out of my room.

"Tease." I grumble into the now empty room. I hear her throaty laugh come from down the hall. I sigh as I get up and enter the bathroom. Ugh! Thanks to Elena now I'm throbbing and there's no way to relieve myself. Ugh! I'm going to need a cold shower.

* * *

After my cold shower, I dress into my loose fitted jeans and a black button up shirt. I make my way downstairs where everyone is sitting in the parlor, trying to hold back a laugh. I narrow my eyes at a very smug Elena sitting cross-legged on the couch beside baby Gilbert.

The only person who doesn't look amused by this is Stefan, who is sulking in a corner. I roll my eyes as I pour myself a generous dose of bourbon. I scowl at my glass, so not happy that I'm the object of their amusement.

"Okay let's get down to business." Stefan says, trying to get everyone back on track. Everyone sobers up at that. We need to come up with a game plan because right now we are like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Well I think first and foremost we should get supplies from home." Jeremy buts in while looking at everyone as if they were stupid for not thinking about that first.

"Jeremy's right. I need clothes." Elena concedes with Jeremy. I frown at the realization that, that means she's not going to be wearing my clothes anymore. Aw bummer.

"Yeah I need clothes and accessories if we are going to be here for awhile." Blondie says from her spot on the loveseat where lover boy nods his head like a good little doggie.

"Okay then we will do that first." I say while finishing off my glass in one gulp. Everyone nods their head and stands up.

"Okay so Blondie and Tyler will take Matt and I will take Elena and Jeremy. Stefan and Katherine will hold down the fort." I say as I make my way to the hallway, taking my leather jacket off of the coat rack. I put it on and put my hands in my pocket, making sure that the keys are still there.

I walk out of the house and watch everyone get into their respected vehicles. Once everyone was situated, we took off to our designated locations.

* * *

Once we arrive at the Gilbert residence, all we can do is sit in the car and stare. It's like the walking dead. The street is filled with kids and not one parent. The kids all look completely fucked up.

I look over to Jeremy and Elena to gauge their reaction. Each has a look of disgust on their face as they watch the children and teens around them. I feel bile rise up from my stomach as I see one kid –no older than eight– across from Elena's house eating something akin to a rat. What really makes me sick is the fact that the rat is still alive and twitching.

Elena is just about to look that way, so I grab her chin in my hand and turn her face towards me.

"Listen to me guys. We are going to get out of this car and run into the house. Don't hesitate, just run straight there." I see out of the corner of my eye, Jeremy nod his head. Elena also subtly nods her head. I sigh as I let go of her head and turn to Jeremy.

"Okay, let's go." In unison we all open the door and run to the porch. We made it to the porch in record time because Elena carried Jeremy. I press the lock button on my keys, locking my car just in case.

Jeremy pulls the house keys out of his pocket and fumbles around with the key, trying to put it in the keyhole.

"Hurry up Jeremy." I say hastily as I watch the kid's attention get drawn to us. I shuffle on my feet as I watch them stop what they're doing and begin to make their way towards us. I look over to Elena who looks scared out of her freaking mind. I must admit that this is freaking me out also. God these kids look like they came out of a zombie horror flick.

"Jeremy." Elena says in a panic as the kids reach the front lawn.

"I'm trying." Jeremy screams back at her, his heart racing. I push Elena behind me as they start getting to close for comfort.

"There!" Jeremy yells in relief as he runs over the threshold. I turn around and go to make my way inside when Elena bounces off the invisible barrier.

"Dammit Jeremy, invite Elena inside!" I yell at him as the kid who was eating the rat, stepped onto the porch.

"Elena I invite you in." With that Elena scurries across the threshold with me not far behind. I slam the door and lock it. I make my way to the window and watch as they all just stand there on the porch, like they are figuring out a way to get in. I shudder in revulsion.

"Okay you guys have five minutes to get all of your shit and then we are out of here." I demand. They nod their head and run up the stairs. I continue to look out the window, watching them watch me. We can't get anywhere near those things or else we will probably be infected. I don't really know how that works, but I'm guessing it's really easy for that thing to burrow into our bodies.

I shut the curtain and make my way upstairs; I peek into Jeremy's room to make sure everything is alright. He has a duffle bag on the bed and he's pulling stuff out of his drawers. I move down the hall to Elena's room. I open the closed door without knocking, to find Elena in her bra and underwear. I smile as I make my way into the room.

She turns around and gives me a stern look as I make my way over to her bed and lay down on it, putting her teddy on my stomach. I watch her as she gets ready. I close my eyes as she gets her duffle bag out and places it on the bed.

So since the front seems to be blocked by the creepy flesh eating zombie kids, we are probably going to have to take the backdoor. I wonder how Blondie–

"Shouldn't you be downstairs?" Elena's voice brings me back. I give her a pout, watching her underwear clad body move around the room. I look at her and wiggle my eyes at her barely dressed state. I wonder if we could get in a quickie before we leave. She narrows her eyes at me.

"No, Damon. Jeremy is just across the hall." Ah she knows me to well.

"Please…" I draw out, giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Damon…" She says in a warning tone. Ugh so not fair. I sigh and get up off her bed; making my way over to her I give her a quick kiss on the lips. I try to deepen it, but she just pulls back and continues her packing. I let out another sigh and then make my way downstairs. I make my way to the kitchen to look out the window. I see more kids out there, just looking up at the house. Fuck we're surrounded. I hear Elena and Jeremy shuffling around upstairs.

I leave the kitchen and make my way into the living room. I begin to pace holes in the floor, as the pressing matters of the possessed kids outside take over my mind. This is not good. This place is surrounded by those things. How are we ever going to reach the car now? A couple of minutes later, Elena and Jeremy make their way downstairs with a duffle bag in hand.

"We have a slight problem." I say while they drop their stuff on the floor beside the door. Jeremy stays near the door as Elena walks over to stand beside me.

"What's wrong?" Elena's asks while wrapping her arms around me.

"We're sort of surrounded." I state. They both give me equal looks of horror.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asks, her voice slightly quivering in fear.

"Looks like we're staying here tonight." I say. Jeremy and Elena look at me like I should be in an insane asylum. I sit down on the couch, propping my legs up on the coffee table. I need to look like I'm relaxed or else they will freak out.

"Well can't we run around them?" Jeremy asks as he makes his way beside his sister. She nods her head in agreement with him. I just shake my head at his question.

"We don't know anything about them or how easy it is to get possessed. So the best thing for us to do is hunker down in this house until there is a gap that we can get out of." I explain to them. They both sigh and pout. I roll my eyes at their antics; it's not going to be that bad. It's not like they never slept in this house before.

Elena sits beside me and lays her head on my shoulder. Jeremy sighs and sits on the chair in the corner. We sit there in silence when suddenly the lights turn off, sending the room into darkness. I feel Elena's body tense beside me. Oh this is just great.

What else could possible go wrong?

**A/N: So did you guys enjoy it? Kind of creepy with the kids right? Anyways please review, I would like to know if any of you would like to see something happen in the next chapter because it's Damon, Elena and Jeremy all alone in a house with creepy kids outside. So if any of you have suggestions don't be afraid to tell me.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**********Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.  
**

**********Hello everyone. ************Truth be told I was really close to taking this story down because I was losing faith in it, but I couldn't do that to you guys. **I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I kind of made this a filler chapter. The next chapter will be longer. I just needed something to fill the time before...A certain event happens which you will find out at the end. Thanks for those of you who reviewed.  


* * *

**Damon**

We sit in silence for what feels like hours, but in reality it has only been thirty minutes. The silence is eerie, given the fact that the power is still out and the sun is now starting to set. I'm still in the same position with Elena wrapped in my arms. I look over at baby Gilbert and notice him trying to hold back a yawn.

"Why don't you guys go get some rest?" I demand them both while laying a kiss on the top of Elena's head. I feel Elena burrow further into my embrace, while Jeremy nods his head in acceptance. I watch as Jeremy slowly navigates his way to the stairs with both of his hands outstretched in front of him. He waves his arms around in front of his body, trying to avoid the nonexistent objects in his way.

The curtains are closed leaving the house in darkness; therefore, leaving Jeremy blind. I can't help the small chuckle that escapes me at watching Jeremy flailing around, it's definitely amusing. I abruptly end my chuckling as Elena elbows me in the side.

Eventually baby Gilbert reaches the stairs and hesitantly makes his way up them like a dog. Even Elena can't help, but chuckle at Jeremy walking up the stairs on his hands and knees. I smirk as Jeremy huffs in irritation and rather unnecessarily slam his door with a resounding boom. I roll my eyes at his childish behavior. I turn my attention to Elena once I hear Jeremy flop onto his bed.

"You should go to bed too." I whisper into her ear. She snuggles impossibly closer to me, her head resting against my neck. Her lips slightly touch the pulse point in my neck, or where my pulse point would have been if I was human.

"Yes _we_ should go to _bed_." She whispers seductively, trailing her hand down my chest and towards my belt. I moan as she sucks on the skin of my neck, her fangs slightly scrapping the skin there. I put my hand over hers as she tries to unbuckle my belt.

"Elena we can't…" I breath out, trying to control the overwhelming urge to take her right here on the couch and sink my teeth in her. The need to be as connected as we were in the hotel room is overwhelming. I lift my hands up to hold her shoulders, trying to keep her back. It's hard to think when she's rubbing up against me like a cat in heat.

"Why not?" She growls out, her hands ripping my t-shirt from the bottom up. My torso is left exposed to Elena's greedy hands. Why? Uh… Why am I denying this? Oh right the annoying little cock blocker upstairs.

"Jeremy." I manage to get out. My mind begins to get muddled as she trails her delicious lips down my collar bone, to my pecks. She either didn't hear me, or doesn't care because her hands are back on my belt. Before she can undo my belt, I pick her up and run us upstairs into her room. I drop her onto the bed and shrug off my torn shirt. She makes quick work of taking off her top.

I crawl onto the bed and lower my body on top of hers. I give her a small peck on the lips and pull back to look at her. Her eyes change, leaving her brown orbs a scarlet red. The veins crawl under her eyes.

She looks breathtaking.

I feel my face start to transform and before we know what we're doing, we're both sinking our teeth into each other's neck. I moan in satisfaction as her blood flows into my mouth. I close my eyes, feeling the now familiar feeling of my mind connecting with Elena's. All her emotions begin to flow through me.

I feel her worry over her family and friends. The anger at Klaus and kitsune and her love for her family and friends, but the most potent is her love for me. It outshines all the other emotions and makes my heart soar. All the doubt about her feelings for me is gone. I can't find it in me to question if Elena will ever go back to Stefan, all I can feel is her love. Elena's body encompasses mine with hers. Her legs wrap around my hips and her arms wrap around my torso, holding on to me for dear life.

The sheer possessiveness of the action and emotion that flows through her body is overwhelming. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion at this. Why does she feel so possessive all of a sudden? I slowly pull back, detaching my fangs from her neck. Reluctantly she pulls back too, her eyes boring into mine.

"Hey guys we have a- whoa" Jeremy's voice exclaims from the bathroom doorway. An unexpected flash of light shines into the room and lands on us. I whip my head to look at him, staring into the flashlight. His eyes widen in surprise, as he shines the light on my face which has Elena's blood dripping down from the side of my mouth. His face turns as red as a tomato.

"What the hell!" Jeremy yells as he storms over to the bed. To stun by his entrance, I didn't have time to stop his fist from connecting with my face. My head slightly turns to the right, my eyes catching Elena's.

"Jeremy!" Elena screams as she sits up, using the slightly bloodstained blanket to cover her chest from her brother's eyes. I try to rain in my anger. I don't want to find out what Elena would do if I end up snapping Jeremy's neck…again. I turn back to look at Jeremy and notice his stunned expression. He is staring at the blood that is coating Elena's lips. I can see the realization of what we were actually doing wash over his face.

"Oh…Uh…I…Sorry." Jeremy mutters awkwardly as he makes his was in a rush to the doorway.

"Oh" Jeremy suddenly exclaims as he stops in the doorway. He was about to turn around when he thought better of it, probably not wanting to see us in this compromising position.

"The…_things_ are kind of throwing stuff at the window. I think they're trying to break in." Jeremy says while making his way out of the room. I let out a big sigh and roll off of Elena, flopping onto my back.

"Great just what we need, can't we ever just catch a break?" Elena whines as she drops back onto her back. I look at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Well…that was awkward." I draw out covering my eyes with my forearm. She pulls my forearm away from my eyes and stares into my eyes.

"I'm sorry he hit you." She whispers, her hand caressing the cheek that Jeremy's fist connected with.

"Don't worry about it. He was protecting his sister's virtue from the big bad vampire." I let out sarcastically. She just gives me a breathtaking smile and seductively licks my blood off her lips. I feel my eyes darken in lust.

Slowly she leans forward and licks the trail of blood that now dripped to my chin.

"Oh I am far from _virtuous_." She says while rubbing me through my jeans.

"Little minx." I say before straddling her waist and capturing her lips with mine. I rub our lower bodies against each other, our tongues battle for dominance as her fingers begin to work on my belt.

A big crash echo's through the house from somewhere downstairs. We jolt up and look to the door.

"Jeremy!" Elena yells into the darkness.

"Uh guys we have a huge problem!" Jeremy screams from downstairs. We jump off the bed in unison and make our way to the bedroom door. Elena quickly slips on her top and we run with our vamp speed downstairs. The sight before us makes us freeze in fear.

The demonic kids broke into the house.

**A/N: Yes...Yes... I know it's not long at all, but what I said earlier this is a filler chapter. I thought you guys would like some Delena goodness, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review, the next chapter I will try to have done soon. **


	27. Chapter 27

**************Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Hello you amazing people :D I am back with the next chapter. As promised it is longer then the last couple of chapters. I hope you guys like it. I really, really want to thank all of you who have stuck with this story despite how horrible I am at updating. I know a lot of you are probably really mad that you have to wait a while for the next chapters, but I really want to get this story done before season 4 starts. **

**There might only be one or two chapters left. So I would really like to thank all of you who continued to review this story, you all are my muse :D Anyways enjoy. **

* * *

**Damon**

Well, we are royally fucked.

This cannot be happening. I step in front of Elena as I watch the scene in front of me unfold, completely horror struck. One of the children must have broken the window in the living room, allowing them to crawl into the house.

I look towards Jeremy who is standing by the couch which is only three feet away from one of the kids who already got in. He's frozen in place, staring at the child with blood dripping down his mouth.

The child definitely looks like a walking zombie. This is like a nightmare come true.

I don't think as I see one of the demonic kids lunge at Jeremy, I act purely on instinct. I launch my body forward, intercepting the kid a foot from Jeremy. I push him towards Elena, grunting as the child bites into the skin of my forearm. I'm glad that Elena has fast reflexes and caught him in her arms.

"Get out of here." I yell, turning my back on her. I face the child who still has his teeth attached to my arm and push him with all my strength. I wince in pain as some skin comes off of my arm, still in between the child's teeth. He goes flying into a little girl no older than six years old.

I don't know how the hell I'm going to hold these things off while Elena and Jeremy make their escape. All of these possessed beings are still children and despite how cruel I can be, I will never hurt a child.

"No!" Elena yells back, her voice laced with fear.

Dammit. I need to get her out of here and the only way I can think of to accomplish this is to use her greatest weakness against her. Jeremy. It's probably a dick move, but I need her to be safe. This, this is not safe.

"Think about Jeremy. You need to get him out of here and to the boarding house where it's safe." I see her resolve crumble, but the agony at leaving me behind is clear in her eyes. I have a funny feeling that she's thinking back to the time where she let me die alone in the storage unit, to go back to Stefan, Caroline and Tyler.

I try to show her with my eyes that it's not the same, but the agony never fades as she grabs a hold of Jeremy's hand. Before she can take off I reach into my pocket and throw the car keys at her. She looks like she's about to protest, but I shake my head.

"It will be safer for Jeremy." That's all I have to say for her to nod her head in acceptance.

"I love you." She whispers as she disappears up the stairs with Jeremy in tow.

"I love you too." I whisper back while turning to the now four children that entered the house. I need to get them away from the front of the house where I know Elena will be jumping out of her bedroom window.

I run at full speed out the back door, dodging some of the children. I run until I'm at least twenty feet away from the house. The children turn around and make their way towards me. I start yelling and making a whole bunch of noise, trying to distract them from the current occupants in the house.

I try to hold back the fear that is threatening to take over my body as I watch dozens of children come from the front of the house. That should give Elena enough time to get to the car and drive to the boarding house.

I back up slowly as I watch dozens of rabid children make their way towards me. Their mouths dripping with dark velvet blood and they're eyes darkened to a midnight black. The eyes of these young children hold no innocence that they should at their tender age.

Once I see that there is no more coming from the front, I start to walk backwards at a normal pace. I extend my hearing, so no one would be able to sneak up behind me as I keep my eyes on the group of children in front of me.

I lure them back, until we reach the woods at the end of Elena's property. Once they are a good distance away from the house, I turn around and run at a human pace. I hear the footsteps of the children pick up speed. This whole situation feels like a bad horror flick, one that traumatizes little children. Heck if this was a horror flick it would probably traumatize adults also.

I continue to run until I'm just out of hearing range from the house. I stop for a second, giving me enough time to hear my beloved Camaro's engine roar to life. I let out a breath of relief, my anxiety lessening.

I start to run again. Now that I know Elena is safe, I can focus on getting myself the hell out of this mess. Before I can run at full speed, Shinichi pops up in front of me out of nowhere.

"Damon. What a lovely surprise!" I stop in my tracks, the children footsteps stopping right behind me. My muscles tense as all my senses go on high alert. I sense the children stop right behind me, some of them close enough that they touch my back.

"What do you want?" I hiss out. I try not to cringe in disgust and slight fear as I feel some of the children breathing down my neck.

"I just want to talk." He states calmly, his whole demeanor relaxed. I try to hold back a growl that wants to erupt from my throat. This is the _monster_ that made me hurt my Elena; if I knew I could kill him I would do it in a heartbeat.

"Why should I trust you?" He cocks his head to the side, observing me.

"I see you got the malach out, how…unfortunate." I feel my veins turn to ice as he starts to transform before my eyes. I take a step back, my body slamming into the wall of children behind me.

His golden eyes turn into liquid black. The fur that sprouts from his body is black and red, like his human hair. I watch in fascination as six tails grow from the tailbone area. Fuck, I'm royally screwed.

This is it, there is no way in hell I'm going to survive this.

At least Elena is safe. I feel hands grab onto my arm, restraining me. I struggle, attempting to shake them off. The attempt proves to be futile as the children show inhuman strength. What thoroughly puzzles me is that somehow vines entangle my ankles, restraining me.

I'm completely incapacitated.

I close my eyes, resign to my fate. Images of Elena flash through my mind. The most devastating thing for me is that we will never get to experience a real relationship without all the doom and gloom surrounding us. We will never get to see how our relationship could have been when we don't have to worry about people wanting to kill us. That is what I would define as tragic and really, really unfair.

An ear splitting scream pierces my ears. The urge to block them is overwhelming. Surprisingly I find I'm able to because of the children's grip on me becoming slack. My eyes snap open and the sight before me makes my jaw drop.

Klaus is standing behind Shinichi, holding four out of six of his tails. I immediately realize that Shinichi is the one who's still screaming bloody murder. Slowly I feel the vines loosen their hold on my ankles enough so that I'm able to kick loose.

The children let go of me completely to cover their ears. I immediately tackle Shinichi to the ground. Klaus throws the tails to the ground and rushes over to aid me.

"You can't kill me!" Shinichi yells at the top of his lungs, probably thinking he's truly indestructible. He kicks his legs out, his feet hitting me square in the chest. I fly backwards into a tree, a branch piercing the back of my shoulder.

The sheer protectiveness over the Scooby gang and Elena propels me to keep going and not falter. I need to kill this thing, or else Elena and the others will never be truly safe. We might never get a chance like this again. Ignoring the piece of wood in my shoulder I spring back up and lunge for him again.

Klaus has him pinned to the ground, but seems to be struggling with keeping him there. I vaguely wonder why the kids are just standing off to the side, watching us. Yet the thought is fleeting.

As I reach Shinichi, I hold his legs down. Klaus is grunting while trying to hold down his arms and torso.

"What are we supposed to do?" I yell over Shinichi's shrieks. His body is bucking off of the ground, trying to throw me and Klaus off of him. I feel myself slip a couple of times, but I continue to hold on.

How the hell are we even able to hold him down? I though Kitsune's were incredibly strong? Well that's what Katherine said anyways…

"Bite off the remaining tails." Klaus demands. I look down at the two remaining tails with disgust. Bite them off? He seriously wants me to put my mouth and my fangs on that! He's crazy. That is just nasty.

Before I can think of some way to improvise removing his tails, I'm flying through the air again. I land a good distance away, but that doesn't stop Shinichi who already flung Klaus off. In a split second, Shinichi has me by the neck.

His little hand barely wraps around my neck, so he digs his nails into the back of my neck. He has me up against a tree, squeezing my neck as if it's a twig that can easily snap. In this case, it is.

His eyes are crazed, almost like that of a rabid dog.

"I told you, you can't kill me-" With that he lifts up a thick stick, one that I haven't noticed him holding.

"But I can kill you." With that said, the stick comes down towards my chest. The pain is instantaneous as the wood pierces me. I let out a pain filled cry as I look into Shinichi's vacant eyes.

He drops me to the ground and stumbles himself. I watch as he falls to the ground, Klaus standing triumphantly behind him. He's holding the last remaining tails in his right hand, the last remaining tails that were keeping Shinichi alive.

I let out a weak smile as the darkness takes me away.

**Elena**

Jeremy and I make it to the boarding house in record time. As we pull into the driveway Caroline and Bonnie's cars are there. I feel anger bubble up inside me at Bonnie's car, but I stomp it down. Now is so not the time.

We make our way into the house where everyone congregates in the parlor. Caroline and Tyler are sitting on the love seat where Caroline has her head on his shoulder. Stefan is sitting in Damon's chair at the fire place with a tumbler in his hand. I glare in Bonnie's direction. She's sitting in one of the single sofas, looking avidly at her grimoire.

I plow into the room, looking at everyone as if they are completely insane. Jeremy is hot on my heels as he too looks very angry at their laid back attitudes.

"Are you serious?" I say in a deathly calm voice. Everyone looks up at me startled, as if they didn't even realize I was there.

"What's wrong Elena?" Caroline asks in a voice laced with worry. She jumps out of Tyler's embrace and rushes over to my side.

"Did you not see those children out there Caroline?" I yell, trying to hide my growing anxiety over Damon being out there with them. If anything happens to him, I will never forgive myself.

All she does is nod her head.

"We are figuring out how to deal with it Elena." Stefan's voice carries from his spot on Damon's chair. He doesn't even grace me with a look; he just continues to stare into the burning flames in the fire place.

"Well we need to figure something out now because Damon is out there and I don't know if he's okay or not." Yep the fear and anxiety definitely leaks out my voice, despite my trying to stop it.

"Well why don't we just wait for a few minutes and if he's not here then we will go look for him." Again Stefan doesn't look at me as he states his ludicrous opinion.

"You can't be serious. Those things can kill him, or worse possess him again!" I blew up at him. My already short temper makes me see red. How can he even suggest that we let Damon fend for himself out there?

"Well what do you expect us to do Elena?" Stefan too blows up. He's out of Damon's chair and in front of me in a second flat.

"If we go out there we could all get possessed or worse killed. Stop being selfish and think about everyone else for a change, not just you're precious Damon!" I clench my jaw in anger and disbelieve. He cannot be serious. Is he still jealous of me picking Damon over him, that he would possibly risk his own brother's life because of it?

I look at Stefan in disgust.

"Damon would have been out there searching for you if there was even a slight chance you could be killed." The anger and jealousy in his eyes wavers, but ultimately doesn't go away.

"Yeah and he would have probably got everyone here killed." I just shake my head at him, disappointment clear as day on my face. I just can't believe Stefan is acting like this. He tries to walk up to me, but I take a step back.

"Don't. I can't believe you are giving up on him." I let all the anger and sadness seep into my voice. I truly wanted Stefan and I to be friends, but if he is always going to be jealous over this than I don't know if it will work.

"I'm not giving up on him Elena. I'm just saying that we should wait awhile to see if he will come back before we put ourselves in danger to go find him." He sounds condescending, like I'm a child who can't understand. This just angers me to the point where my vampiric features are on full display.

"Well then I guess I'm going alone." I hiss out. I will be damned if I let any harm come to Damon because I left him to defend himself, even if it was to save my brother. I turn on my heels and walk to the door.

"Wait!" Caroline yells as she speeds so she's standing beside me.

"I'll come with you." I smile in thanks, happy that I'm not the only one who thinks waiting is the stupidest idea ever.

"I'll come too." Tyler speaks up as he too comes to stand beside me. I look back to Stefan's angry face and just shake my head. I never thought that there was that much bad blood between them where Stefan would willingly let his brother get possessed or worse…

"Yeah I will come too." Jeremy's voice pipes up from his spot near Bonnie. I give him my best death glare.

"Absolutely not." I explain. I will not put him in danger. Anyways wasn't Jeremy being in the same vicinity as those things what got us here in the first place? Damon making us leave him at the house to save Jeremy. I will not take him back there so that Damon's efforts are for nothing. I think Jeremy understood because he just nods his head and plops himself down on the couch across from Bonnie.

"I might as well come too." The voice comes from down the hallway. I turn to my left and look into the eyes of my mirror image. She makes her way over to us, her curls bouncing with ever step.

"Why do you want to help?" Caroline says in a snarky tone, while looking at Katherine with contempt. I glare at her, remembering what happened this morning with Katherine. The fact that she still might want Damon does not sit well with me.

I was sympathetic with her and Stefan's situation (Her loving him, him loving me). But when she starts encroaching on my territory aka Damon, well let's just say I'm not the most docile vampire. Yet I can't turn down help when it is greatly needed.

"Because despite popular believe, I do still love Damon and I don't want to see him dead." I feel a growl build up in my chest at the word love and Damon in the same sentence, coming from Katherine mouth. I rein it in because sadly we need her, she is the only one who knows about this stuff and besides, Damon's already _mine_.

Sometimes I hate this irrational side of me. I was never this possessive as a human and now it's a potent emotion, especially where Damon's concerned. It so doesn't help that he is unbelievably sexy and has women turning their heads when he walks by. I shake my head out of these thoughts, so not the time.

"Okay whatever can we please go now?" I ask anxiously as I start making my way towards the door. Everyone besides Stefan, Jeremy and Bonnie nod their head. I open the door and take a step back in utter horror, my whole world shattering at the sight before me.

I drop to my knees as a gut retching sob tears from my chest. There standing on the front porch is Klaus, holding Damon's body in his arm.

The last thing I see before I black out is the stake protruding from Damon's chest.

**A/N: Please, please don't hate me! Don't stop reading because I promise it's not over. That was probably the worst cliffhanger ever, but please don't lose faith. I hope you guys liked it... Anyways despite how pissed off a lot of you might be, can you possibly see through your haze of anger and maybe post a review? :/ **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Hello everyone! I just want to say that I really truly appreciate all of the reviews. It means a lot to me to know you guys like this story. This story only has one more chapter to go and then it is officially done. So I just want to thank you all for your continued support. You all are my muse! So thank you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D  
**

* * *

**Elena**

I cringe as bright light shines through the bedroom window. I turn so I'm laying on my stomach and bury my head in the pillow.

"Damon." I whine.

"Shut the curtains." I pull the blanket over my head, attempting to block out the horrible rays. I wait for the feeling of Damon getting up from the bed, but it never happens. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Damon?" I say while lifting the covers from my head and turning to look at his side of the bed. The empty bed beside me brings all the memories rushing back. I feel as if I'm suffocating even though vampire's don't have to breath.

I clutch my hand to my chest, trying to relieve the pain that will not go away. It is as if someone stole my heart from my chest.

"Damon." I cry out, sobbing as the image of the stake embedded in Damon's chest flash before my eyes. I barely hear the door slam open as I continue to claw at my chest, the pain unbearable.

"No!" I scream as someone's hands wrap around me, restraining my arms to my side. My eyes are to blurry to see the person who has my arms restrained. I struggle against the person holding me, the pain so intense it makes me want to claw out my heart.

Is this what it feels like to lose your twin flame? This unbearable pain. I continue struggling as the person whispers unintelligible words into my ear. No, no God no. Damon can't be dead. He can't. The whispers start to escalate into full blown shouting.

"Elena! Calm down! He's alive! Damon's alive!" Stefan's voice penetrates through my hysteria. I shake my head back and forth as more images of Damon getting staked flash through my numb brain. My whole body feels as if it's shutting down without Damon.

I feel laughter bubble up from the pit of my stomach. I let go in a fit of hysterical giggles. My laughter echos off of the walls. Salty tears start to spill out of my eyes again as I choke on my laughter, another heart retching sob rips out of my throat.

"Elena!" This time the voice belongs to Caroline, but I'm to far gone to care at this point. Nothing seems to matter anymore.

Damon's dead.

My entire body shudders and finally I go still. Slowly I feel everything just disappear. All the pain, regret, anger, hatred and love. All of it just disappears and I'm left numb. The tears stop completely as I look blankly at Caroline who's standing at the door with wide eyes.

I can still feel Stefan's hold on me, his arms wrapped around my mid-section. I forcefully push his body away from mine as I stand up and make my way to the door where Caroline stands.

"Elena..." Stefan says uncertainly from the bed. Damon's bed. I look at him with my head cocked to the side. He looks pretty sexy in his gray fitted sweater. I lick my lips as I look him up and down. I watch in fascination as his eyes widen comically. His eyes are like the size of saucers as he watches me check him out.

"Stefan." I whisper seductively as I make my way back to the bed. I watch as his Adams apple bobs as he stands up to face me. I smirk as I trail my finger down his chest.

"God your hot." I whisper, looking up at him through my eyelashes. I lick my lips and notice his eyes follow the action.

"What the hell Elena!" Caroline's annoying voice comes from behind me. I roll my eyes as I turn around and put on a fake smile.

"What's wrong Caroline?" I ask sarcastically. I watch as her eyes narrow at me, now it's her who looks at me in a calculating way. I raise my left eyebrow as I watch her asses me.

"What did you do?" She finally whispers, her voice full of horror. I widen my eyes innocently as I put my right hand over my heart.

"Whatever do you mean?" She glares at me as she stomps over to me and grabs my arm.

"Turn it back on!" She yells. I rip my arm out of her hand and cross my arms over my chest.

"No."

"Yes."

"No." She continues to glare at me as I check out my nails with avid interest.

"Well sense that is settled I guess I will be on my way." With that I make my way out of the room and down the stairs to the front door, not bothering to look in the parlor where I know the others will be.

"Elena you get your skinny ass back here!" Caroline yells as she runs down the stairs after me. I huff in irritation as I turn the knob on the door, ready to blow this Popsicle stand. I growl as a hand shoots out and slams the door shut.

"What the hell!" I hiss as I turn around to stare into the eyes of Klaus. I freeze in fear. What the hell is he doing here? I step backwards, my back slamming into the door.

"Klaus." I whisper.

"Love I suggest you listen to Caroline." I widen my eyes as he looks over at Caroline who's standing at the bottom of the staircase with her arms on her hips. I notice his eyes have a weird glint in them.

I feel something start to tug at my carefully constructed numbness when I realize that's the way that Damon used to look at me. I swallow hard and force the emotions back down. I need to keep the switch set firmly to off, can't have those pesky feelings get the best of me.

Once I have myself back under control I look up at Klaus in amusement. He obviously sees my amusement because immediately the look in his eye is gone and he takes a step back from me. He clears his throat as he turns around and walks off into the parlor.

I trail after him and see everyone in the parlor with relaxed expressions. Everyone sans Damon...

"Why is he even here? I thought he was the one who was trying to kill us all." I ask nonchalantly as I make my way to the drink cart, pouring myself a generous dose of bourbon. I take a sip and look at everyone.

"He was, but he promised that he would leave all of us alone if we would just stop trying to kill him." I roll my eyes at Caroline's gullibility. Does she honestly believe that crap?

"He's telling the truth Elena." I turn my head to the entry way where Elijah stands in his finely tailored suit. He's joking right?

"Why should I believe you?" He looks wounded at my question, but instantly covers it up.

"I am terribly sorry for what Rebekah did to you. I promise that I had no idea she would do the horrible thing she did. If I did I would have stopped her." Okay then. Well that sounds like a load of bullshit. Might as well move on to the next bullshitter.

"I thought you were going to turn me into a human so you could make your hybrid slaves?" I look away from Elijah and glare at Klaus. He looks over at Caroline and then back at me.

"Yes, well I promised Caroline that I would leave you alone." He sounds like he's having a hard time dealing with the fact that he won't be able to make hybrids anymore. I stare into his eyes, trying to find any source of a lie, but surprisingly I find none.

Wow, Caroline must have him seriously whipped. I wonder what she said to make him act like this.

"Whatever I'm leaving now." I state, but before I take a step Caroline is in front of me.

"Wait we didn't get to tell you that Damo-" Before she can finish her sentence I run outside and off into town. I walk cautiously through the streets as I realize what a big mistake this was. What if the kitsune is out here, or those children?

I stop in my tracks when I see a group of children up ahead. I tense my muscles, ready to run at a moments notice. The sound of crying alerts me that this must not be the flesh eating children.

"I want my mommy!" A little girl cries out, tears streaking down her mud stained face. Suddenly all the children start to cry out for their parents, even the older ones. I watch in amazement as some older folks open the doors to the houses and peek out hesitantly.

When one woman began to run to the group of crying children, it was like a barrier broke and a flood of adults started to crowed the streets. I watch as parents reunite with their children, crying as they hug each other in their arms.

I turn around and watch the same thing happen with the houses behind me. Parents run out into the streets, scooping up their children into their arms.

What the hell is going on?

Why are the children suddenly acting so normal? Does that mean...? Is the kitsune gone? Did it leave or did it die? I feel my emotions start to push through my wall. No this is not good. I can't allow myself to feel. I look on in disgust as the people around me cry and whisper 'I love you' as they reunite with their loved one.

I can't take anymore of this. I run down the street and over to my house, where I can start packing. I need to get away from everything. I need to get the hell out of dodge. It's the only way I will survive. I just need to get a snack before I make my departure.

**Damon**

I slowly open my eyes to a bright light blinding me. Quickly I cover my eyes with my arm. I regret the action instantly when pain shoots through me. I groan at the pain stabbing through my chest and resonating throughout my whole body.

Ouch!

I slowly uncover my eyes and use my forearms to prop myself up. I clench my jaw at the pain, but slowly it starts to disappear. I look around the room and notice that it's one of the many spare rooms in this boarding house.

Why the hell am I not in my room?

I move my feet to the side of the bed, carefully using the bed post to get myself into a standing position. Damn this hurts like hell. I look down at my body to see a slight scaring in the middle of my chest.

Fuck, I seriously thought I was a goner. Seems like Shinichi has a shitty aim. Huh I wonder why I'm not fully healed? Maybe I just need more blood. Slowly I make my way towards the bedroom door and down the stairs.

I furrow my eyebrows when I hear angry voices coming from the parlor room. I make my way over there to see Caroline glowering at Stefan, who has his brood mode activated.

"We have to do something before _she_ does something she's going to regret." Caroline hisses out. She has her arms crossed over her chest and a determined look on her face.

"Damon your up!" Jeremy exclaims with to much enthusiasm from his spot on the couch. I narrow my eyes in suspicion at the innocent looks on all their faces.

"What's going on?" I demand, looking at each and everyone of them for an answer. Everyone at me with somber expressions.

"It's Elena." Caroline finally lets out after a few minutes of silence. I feel my heart drop in the pit of my stomach. Oh no. Is she okay? Is she hurt? Various images of all the things that could be wrong with Elena flash through my mind. All of them make me shudder in horror.

"What's wrong?" I demand, my voice raised in an almost yell. Everyone looks around, avoiding my eyes. I clench my hands into fists, ready to knock the answer out of someone.

"She flipped the switch." I look at Caroline in shock. Why the hell would Elena flip the switch? It makes no sense. Did something happen? I look over everyone in the room to make sure no one was dead. Everyone is accounted for except for Elena.

"What do you mean she flipped the switch?" I hiss out. No this is not good, not good at all. Elena would never survive if she killed someone. Why the hell aren't they out there looking for her?

"When Klaus brought you here, she thought the stake pierced your heart. She fainted and when she woke up she just turned it off." Caroline finishes.

"After she had her hysterical crying fit." Stefan chimes in from his spot near the fire place. Caroline turns and glares at Stefan for his unnecessary input.

"So then lets go find her." I demand as I make my way towards the door, trying not to wince from the pain. Caroline's hand on my arm stops me from taking another step.

"Why don't we get some blood into you before we go searching for a potentially dangerous Elena." I nod my head in acceptance as I painstakingly make my way to the basement and towards the freezer. Popping the lid up, I take a blood bag and rip it open with my already elongated fangs.

I moan in satisfaction as the blood oozes out of the bag and down my parched throat. Quickly I take out another one and guzzle it down also. Like magic, I feel the healing properties of the blood begin to work. I start to feel more rejuvenated and the pain slowly begins to fade.

Shutting the lid I make my way back upstairs where the gang is up and ready to go.

* * *

I punch a tree in anger and frustration. We've been looking for hours and so far nobody has been able to find Elena. I feel Jeremy's eyes on me as I take out my frustration on the tree. Right now the tree seems to be winning as I continue to get splinters in my hand.

"Dammit! She has to be around here somewhere!" I shout out into the dense foliage. I look at baby Gilbert. Everyone partnered up and it seems like I got stuck with Jr. I growl as I whip out my phone and call Stefan.

"Find her?" I immediately ask when the call connected.

"Nothing and neither has the others seem to be having no luck either." I grind my teeth together in frustration. She has to be in Mystic Falls.

"Hey Damon, we're going to find her..." Stefan trails off, trying to be all brotherly and reassuring. I clench my eyes shut. What if we don't? Stefan starts to say something else, but I didn't let Stefan finish his sentence when I heard Gilbert shout out from somewhere to my right. I shut the phone and take off towards the sound of his screams. Once I got into a small clearing I stop in my tracks. There Elena Gilbert stands.

Her fangs lodged into Jeremy's throat.

**A/N: There you all go. The second last chapter. I hope it was alright. I had a hard time writing it because of Elena going all 'lights out' as Damon so eloquently put it. So please drop off a review, it is greatly appreciated. Oh and see I did not kill off Damon. Come on what kind of person do you think I am? **


	29. Chapter 29

******Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Hello everyone. So... This is it. This is the end of this journey. I really want to thank all of you who favourited, alerted, and followed this story. Also all the people who wrote those amazing reviews. I hope you all really enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Damon**

I was frozen in my place. Elena has her back to me and I can smell the scent of blood in the air. Jeremy is looking over her shoulder at me with a pleading expression. His eyes slowly begin to close as I hear the moans come from Elena's mouth.

The sound of Jeremy's heartbeat slowing kicks me into action.

"Elena!" I scream, watching the life drain from Jeremy's eyes. She doesn't even acknowledge that she's heard me as she lets out a menacing growl. Dammit. I rush up to her and use all my strength to grab hold of her and rip her off of him.

"Damon..." Elena breaths out. I look over my shoulder at her, her eyes are as wide as saucers. I wrap my hands around Jeremy's waist and slowly lower him to the ground.

"You're alive." She croaks, her voice breaking from what I assume to be overwhelming emotions rushing through her. I turn my attention back to an unconscious Jeremy. I feel fear spike through my body as I detect a faint heartbeat.

"Jeremy!" Elena yells hysterically, running up to us and dropping down onto her knees. She pulls Jeremy into her lap and shakes him gently.

"Wake up!" She yells, tears slipping down her cheeks. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Why is she acting like this, can she not hear his faint heartbeat? Oh...

"Elena! Listen, just listen." Her sobs start to lesson into tiny hiccups. I'm positive she hears his heartbeat now because a smile breaks out across her face. The smile didn't last for long when Jeremy's pulse goes almost extinct.

Quickly Elena bites into her wrist and forces it into Jeremy's mouth.

"Come on Jer drink!" Elena begs, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. We wait with bated breath, neither of us breathing. Elena lets out a sigh of relief when Jeremy's mouth closes on on the wound on her wrist.

"Oh thank God." She breaths out, her whole body sagging in relief. She raises her head up, her wide brown doe eyes locking with my mine. The overwhelming relief shining in her eyes makes a small smile tug at my lips.

Jeremy pushes Elena's wrist away from his mouth and spits out the blood onto the forest floor.

"God that's nasty." He splutters, wiping the blood off of his mouth with his sleeve. Elena averts her eyes from mine and shifts her gaze to the now conscious Jeremy lying between us.

"Ow!" Jeremy complains, holding his hand against his neck.

"Oh my God Jeremy, I'm so sorry." Elena cries while pulling her brother into a hug. I get to my feet and move a couple of steps back, watching as Elena apologizes profusely to Jeremy. I move to the end of the clearing, letting the siblings work out the near death experience alone.

I lean up against a tree, watching the siblings from afar. From what I can see, Jeremy is trying to brush off Elena almost killing him.

"-You flipped the switch, I'm not going to blame you for what you did." God I can't imagine what Elena must have went through, thinking I was dead. If I was in her shoe's I would have did the same thing, or just kill myself...

Jeremy must have said something as I watch her head whip around the field. Her eyes sweep past me, she must not have seen me. Her eyes are wide with panic as she stands up.

"Damon!" She yells, her voice breaking with pain. She must think I took off. I step out of the shadows, and into the sunlight. Her eyes head instantly snaps towards me, her eyes raking over my frame. The second my body is completely in the sunlight, Elena is talking me to the ground.

She straddles me, looking down at me in wonder.

"Your alive." She whispers. I nod my head as her hands come down to caress my face. I let her explore my body with her hands, letting her reassure herself that I am indeed alive. She begins to leave a trail of kisses all over my face, deliberately avoiding my mouth.

She kisses my forehead, cheeks, eyelids, nose, chin and the corner of my mouth. Everywhere except for my awaiting mouth. She pulls back and gazes down at me with tears pooling in her eyes.

"God I...I thought you were dead." She sobs, her lips kissing my face again.

I take her face in between my hands and stare at her tear streaked face.

"I'm here, I'm alive. I promised you I will never leave you." I whisper, pulling her face down towards mine, moaning as our lips finally connect. God I missed her and her sweet kisses.

Abruptly she pulls back and slaps me on the side of my head.

"Ow!" I moan, pouting at her abuse.

"What was that for?" I glare into her angry eyes.

"Never do that to me again!" She hisses, the fire in her eye turning me on.

"Why will you punish me?" I wiggle my eyes, knowing that she secretly loves it when I do that. A breathtaking smile breaks out across her face as her cute giggle pierces the silent forest surrounding us.

"Mhm tempting." She smiles seductively, her hands trailing down my chest.

"Eww! Guys I'm still here." Jeremy shouts, his face twisted in disgust. I chuckle as I get out from under Elena and helping her up.

"Lets go home." I say. Holding Elena's hand as all three of us make our way out of the forest and to my car. In response Elena snuggles into my shoulder, bringing our interlocked hands up to her mouth and giving my knuckles a tender kiss.

"That sounds nice."

* * *

We enter the boarding house, walking hand in hand into the parlor. Everyone turns towards us in unison. I squeeze Elena's hand and then let it go as Caroline rushes at Elena.

"Oh my Gosh, I'm so happy you're okay!" She yells over enthusiastically. As everyone hugs Elena, happy that the switch is back on, I slowly slip away from everyone and make my way upstairs. Walking into my room I strip off my clothes and make my way into the bathroom.

Turning on the shower I slowly slip under the spray. I close my eyes, relaxing my muscles as the near scalding water pounds down onto my back. I jump slightly as arms wrap around me. I open my eyes, Elena's eyes gazing up at me.

"Hey." I whisper.

"Hi." She whispers back.

I move forward so our foreheads rest against each other. I place my hands on her hips as we gaze into each others eyes. I slowly back her up into the shower wall and place my lips upon hers. God, when I was alone with all those children I never thought I would see her again.

"God I love you." I say against her lips, not willing to part for even a second. I feel her lips turn upward at that.

"I love you too." I myself break smile at this. Love for this girl taking over my entire being. This is right. I lift her up and her legs wrap around my waist. Finally we can begin our forever. Sure there's still going to be danger along the way of our forever, but as Elena once said.

We will survive, we always survive.

**The End.**

**A/N: So I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I just want to thank you all again for sticking with this story. It really means a lot to me. Drop a review if any of you want to. I hope you all have a great day.  
**


End file.
